If things were different
by xo-Sapphire-Heart-xo
Summary: This is a story abouth the eleventh doctor and Amy Pond. There is going to be no Rory, and as a result how the doctor and Amy's relationship could have been different. I hope you like it!
1. I'm lost

**This is a fan fiction about the eleventh doctor and Amelia Pond (Amy) and it is what i hope would have happened if there was no Rory, i hope you like it! I know most people write in the first person but i write mine in third person, i hope that you don't mind please Enjoy! :) I love doctor who! (if there are any mistakes i am really sorry i'm only younge, and not very got at spelling and grammer, if it is annoying you please tell ne what i spelt or wrote wrong, and i'll fix it right up. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

As a tall girl with fiery red hair wondered though the long corridors, she came to a halt at a big TARIS coloured door, she loved the blue door and Dalek studded walls that where around her. She called this amazing time machine home now, she loves her family and wished she saw them more often but she spent her time running around and never really had time to miss them.

"Arr," Amy's voice softly echoing around her, she hadn't seen the doctor for a while, and she was a bit worried but she knew if something was wrong he'd get though, unless he locked himself in the bathroom and forgot his sonic screwdriver and Amy had to rescue him, again, she laughed as she turned the door knob.

She opened the door and to her surprise the room she was hoping to see wasn't there, it was the theatre, she frowned as she looked around at the empty sets but she smiled once she saw that familiar face sitting on the stage on a chair, out of all the chairs he had to pick a wooden chair and sat on the stage, she shook her head, still smiling.

Not seaming to notice that Amy had walked into the room, he kept swinging on the chair, he pushed off with the toe of this boots and as an answer the front chair legs went up. As he put his heels back on floor the chair legs when down, he still didn't notice as Amy made her way up the three stairs that lead to the stage, her eyes taking in the view. She had only been in her once, and she only came for some popcorn. She took in the rows of red velvet chairs and high ceiling, she looked back down to see a wooden floor boards and only a meter or so of stage before a red curtain that held another world behind, a world of your imagination, she took a few steps forward and was standing in front of the doctor. Still rocking on his chair, Amy could now see that he had totally zoned out and was now in his own world, his eyes were staring as if looking straight though Amy, unblinking.

"Doctor?" Amy asked softly, not to scare him too much, but she did because he almost fell of him chair, his eyes full of life again, even though he almost had a double heart attack. He brushed a hand though his hair trying to hide his embarrassment, Amy laughed so hard she took a few steps back and found herself falling off the edge of the stage.

"Amy!" Screamed the doctor, he ran the few paces and grabbed her hand, gasping from shock she was lightly pulled back onto the stage she fell to the ground only to be caught by the doctor again, he slowly lowered her to the ground and sat next to her and examining her with his sonic screwdriver.

"Thank... You... Doctor" She puffed though gasps.

"No problem pond, you'll be fine." He replied as he looked into his sonic, he looked at her and she looked back their eyes met for a second and she looked away, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"That's for the shock." He whispered as he stood up, Amy stretched out her arm after him, he took a firm hold of her hand and as she started to put her feet on the floor she felt his grip loosen and she fell back to the ground with a thud. "And that's for scaring me." He laughed as she stood up again eyes narrowed and put on her Scottish angry face that was soon replaced with a small smile. "I see that smile, Pond, don't try and hide it from me." He said as he sat back down on his wooded chair.

"You're meant to be a doctor, someone who cures injury not someone who inflicts them!" She huffed; he gave off a sarcastic laugh.

"Now what did you want in the first place, Amelia." He asked as he began rocking on his chair again. Amy then remembered.

"I didn't want anything." She began "I was looking for my room and I went to my normal door and I followed the right corridor and everything but when I came in it was, well, the theatre." She explained, the doctor nodded, he smiled as she hid her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Pond." She smiled and so did he, they started to laugh. "Try down the hall on the left that should be your room."

The moment passed. "Thanks." She was about to leave when she remembered. "Hey doctor, when I came in and you were swinging on your chair, you didn't even know I was there, wha..." He cut her off before she could even finish her sentence.

"Nothing..." He said and looked away from her.

"How did you even know what I was going to say?" She asked and walked up to him.

"I just did ok, you were going to ask me what I was thinking about, weren't you?" He asked not wanting to make eyes contact.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes, _there's still so much I don't know about him. _She thought to herself "Tell me, please." She asked eyes searching his face as he turned to her.

"No." He whispered as she looked into his eyes. She gave him that look as if to say, _please_. He seemed to snap and yelled "NO!" Amy tried not to flinch but she did, she turned around and walked down the steps, a tear formed in her eye as she walked to the door, she blinked it away.

"Amy, wait!" He whispered after her, regretting yelling at her. She didn't turn around she kept walking, the door seemed to be miles away. "AMELIA POND!" He called, she turned around an angry look on her face she put her hands and her hips. "You..." He said. Amy looked at him, expression blank.

"Me, what?" She said angrily, and turned around to keep walking to the door.

"You, I was thinking about you." He confessed, looking away, she stopped walking and turned around, a smile on her face, she felt her heart beating fast, trying to pump all the blood to her cheeks as they went red.

"AW." She looked at the doctor, but he was still looking away, all her anger had melted as she saw how embarrassed he was.

"Well, you'd better go, do that humanie stuff, you humans do." He said as he straitened his bow tie. Amy smiled and she turned the door handle and walked out into the corridor, she walked down the hall all the way to the end, she turned left as the doctor said and turned the handle. As she walked into the pitch black room she put hand on the wall where the light switch should have been, she couldn't find it as she brushed her hand up and down the wall, she shrugged and walked forward with her hands outstretched, careful not to walk into anything. Her hands brushed something soft, she pulled it back and was blinded by a bright light, as her eyes adjusted she saw an outline of a man swinging on a chair.

"Doctor?" She asked, as she looked around at the rows of red velvet chairs, wooden floor boards and high ceiling, this time the doctor wasn't as scared as last time, he just jumped up and turned to look at Amy.

"Amy, I thought you were going to your room." He said as he ran a hand though his hair, Amy looked confused.

"I was, I walked down the hall and turned left, but I ended up here again." She replied, he looked as confused as she did.

"Hmm, try and go right this time." She nodded and walked out the way she came, once she came out the hall stretched in front of her what seemed like miles, _Hmm, that's funny I swear I went all the way to the end of the corridor before. _She thought to herself, she walked all the way to the end and turned right, she turned the handle and wasn't surprised when her hand brushed a straight wall, no switch. She walked forward and as before her hand brushed the soft curtain, she pulled it back her eyes weren't as stunned as before but it still stung. She was surprised when she saw an empty chair, no doctor swinging, she was disappointed not to see his face, and she walked back out and made her way to the control room. She acutely found it, she smiled as she looked around the TARDIS, as she walked to the controls, something seemed to happen and the TARDIS shock vigorously and Amy began to fall only to be caught in strong arms, she looked up to see the doctor holding her in his arms.

"Amy, are you ok?" He asked, she nodded and she helped her up, he smiled and she hugged him, in a tight embrace.

"Thanks." She said as he hugged her back. He pulled away.

"where do you want to go?" He asked her as he ran around the consoles

"Hmm, Gliese!" She pulled the word from her memory, He nodded.

"I always wanted to go there." He said as he put in the co-ordinates "What time, past, present or the future?" He asked her as she sat in the swivel chair watching him run around.

"Now." She said as he came over and swivelled her around, she grinned.

"Alrightly then, off we go." they spun around as the TARDIS took off in the direction of Gliese. They landed with a crash, as always, the doctor never made a soft landing. He flung open the doors to be welcomed by a very unwelcome guest, his expression changed from happy to angry. "They always, stuff up the best moments." He said as he stared right into the face of an angle.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know Gliese is a real planet! it is not made up it is meant to be the same as earth (well not exactly the same but close, it could support life!) it is in another galaxy :) please REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Tear stricken

**I'm back and this chapter has a lot of drama, tears, and it is quite emotional, there is betrayal and out of a bad situation new bonds are made, I hope you like it, as before if there are any major mistakes i will be happy to change them for you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 <strong>Tear stricken<strong>

Well they shouldn't be called angels, they should be more called devils, angels are creatures of heaven, that guild you to safety, not a creature that tries to kill you, and can move faster than the speed of light.

Amy popped her head from behind the doctor to see what was going on, she gasped as she saw the face made of stone, arm outstretched and sharp teeth. "No, not them again!" She said, and backed away from the door "Sorry doctor." She said as he closed the doors and locked them with his sonic.

"it's not your fault, you didn't know they were here." He turned around to see Amy was on the ground her head in her hands. He knelt in front of her, and pulled her up. "Come on, tr..." Amy but in smiling

"Trust you, you're the doctor, I know." He smiled and took Amy's hands and run around the room, pushing, pulling, and pressing buttons.

They stopped, "Come on I've got an idea, but you have to stay here." He stun around and looked at her.

"Not in your wildest dreams mister, I'm coming with you if you say so or not." He shock his head.

"No you have to stay here and make sure they don't get in."

"NO! I have to come, I want to." Amy grabbed his hands "Please." She looked in his eyes, there was that moment again. He shook his head. "Well I'm coming." She decided.

"Ok, fine." He doctor agreed.

"What is the plan?" She asked.

"Well, we'll go out, and we run." He said, Amy looked at him willing him to go on.

"Is that it?" She asked, once he didn't go on.

"Well, yeah... um, no." He stuttered "Then, they'll probably follow us."

"Doctor, why cant we just leave..." She asked

"Have we ever _just left?_ I bet there are people on this planet, they'll need our help." He said, Amy nodded, before she could say anything the doctor was holding her in a tight hug and then he disappeared, and was back in a few moments, holding some things, Amy couldn't make out. He opened the doors, to see the weeping angels face just like before, hands outstretched teeth bared, eyes plastered over with stone. Amy was a few steps behind, so the doctor took his chance.

His face full of hurt, he kept his eyes on the angel as he stepped out of the TARDIS he closed the doors in Amy's face "DOCTOR!" She called though the door; she could hear the noise of his sonic from outside "DOCTOR!" She screamed.

"Amy, I'm sorry but I can't risk your life, you mean to much to me, stay here and mind the TARDIS, please." His voice full of hurt, as he ducked under the angels arms and turned around to look at it, _good only one, for now_. He thought to himself. As he backed away he could hear Amy screaming his name.

"DOCTOR!" she called over and over "DOCTOR, come back." She whispered, giving up knowing he wasn't there, _why did he have to do this, why can't he let me come with him._

As he walked around keeping an eye on the angel, he blinked, not even a second, and there it was right in front of him, hands over its eyes. He ran backwards, the angel barely in view, he didn't realise he had ended up in a small town, the rolling hills full with green grass, the old buildings, rising and falling with the beautiful land, _I wish Amy could see this._ He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, he turned around, and a boy grabbed his hand and ran a small house and opened the door, as he came in he saw only one chair a fridge and a stove all the other doors were locked and covered with wood. Out of the shadows came and young girl.

"Hello?" The doctor was confused.

"Hi." The older boy turned around to face the doctor, hand outstretched, the doctor took it and shock it. "I'm Chase, and this is my little sister Lily." The little girl looked about six while the older boy about sixteen.

"I'm the doctor." He told the boy

Then Lily came up to the doctor both arm out, as if she wanted a hug, the doctor knelt down and picked her up, a smile on her pale face, and stained with the mark or tears, her clothes in tatters, while the Chase looked tired and scared, his clothes ripped and one shoe was missing, also his face tear stricken.

"She hasn't smiled in weeks, she must like you." Lily pressed herself up against the doctor.

"He's warm, Chase." She said. Her voice was a rasp was if she hadn't used it in a while. She doctor then realized she was shivering; it was so cold in this house. Chase smiled to see his little sister begin to get warmer.

"What's happened, where are your parents?" He asked, Lily started to cry, her stained face replaced by more tears, she sniffed and whipped them away only to be replaced by more, the doctor didn't know what happened and he softly swung side to side "Shhh, shhh, I'm here don't worry." He comforted her he looked at Chase whose face was covered in tears also.

"It was those blasted angels they did it, they did it all." He yelled, the doctor flinched from the power in his voice.

* * *

><p>Amy sat on the floor a tears forming in her eyes, she sobbed just sitting there, nothing to do. <em>Why did he just leave, he said I could go.<em> Then it hit her, _what if he doesn't come back what will I do?_ Teas now cascading down her face droplets landing on her pale legs, she whipped them away, _that's not going to __happen, _she made herself believe it, even though that knew that it well and truly could happen.

* * *

><p>"Did what?" He asked still comforting Lily as she gasped for breath though.<p>

"Their dead, doctor all of them, we're the only ones left." He shouted, then it clicked.

"Your parents, they're dead aren't they?" he asked, from the reaction from Lily he knew it to be true, Chase nodded and then he saw it in the window and angel it's hands over its eyes.

"Oh, god they found us." Chase yelled beginning to pace

* * *

><p><strong>How will they get out of this one? Chase is my favourite boy name and Lily is the name of my cat (I LOVE HER) I like cliffhanger expect to see a lot of them, i hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


	3. Blackness

**I'm back, and bigger and better, i am so happy i am getting reviews, i thought no one would ever look at my story let alone read it and review, so thank you so much, i thought i would metion you, you made my day, all of you:**

**Wolf-lover-girl: you offered to read my story, :D thank you**

**DoctorMerlina-fezzesarecool: You published on both of my chapters :D thank you**

**Siodhna: You made me laugh, when i was having a relly hard day :D thank you**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 <strong>Blackness<strong>

There it was, that ugly statue, the doctor could see Chase shudder as he kept looking at it, eyes unblinking. "Chase look away, I got this one." He said staring at the angel after chase looked away.

"Thank you, but what do we do, my parents risked their lives to save us ?" He asked, the doctor could knew he would be recalling exactly what happened.

"I have an idea, but first off can you pass me that phone, there near the chair, he pointed to the general area where he remembered putting his stuff. There was no response so he knew chase must have nodded because in the next moment he had the phone in his hand, he passed it back to chase. "Alright, dial the numbers I tell you ok, than pass it to me." He said

"Ok, doctor." He said once he was ready. He said six numbers and passed him back the phone.

* * *

><p>Amy, was still on the ground, and jumped once she heard the phone ring, she looked around, then got up and answered it. "Hello?" She asked once she had it up against her ear.<p>

* * *

><p>"Amy." The doctor's voice was shaky as he talked to her though the phone.<p>

"DOCTOR!" He heard her happy voice, as she shouted back at him, he smiled, and that soon turned to a frown.

"Amy, you have to listen to me..." He started, he heard her gasp, she knew something was wrong, she didn't answer so he continued.

"Amy, I'm in a small house with two kids, Lily and Chase." He began, and then lowered his voice, "Their parents and everyone are dead, they are terrified and the angles have found us, I'm going to sonic them to the TARDIS." He told her

"Oh... Are they ok?" She asked.

"Yeah they pull though, but you're going to have to have to take them back to earth." He told her his eyes now stinging from looking at the angle, he didn't even know that he blinked and by then the angel had a firm grasp of his top. "GET OFF." He yelled

"Doctor?" Amy asked begging into get scared "DOCTOR, what happened?" She yelled

"Amy, they've got me, I'm going to send the kids now, I won't make it ok..."

"NOOO! YOU'RE COMING! Even if I have to come and get you myself!" She screamed, the doctor pulled his sonic from his pocket.

"No, don't you dare, I've keyed in the co-ordinates of your house on earth you see that big red button?" He asked her

"Yeah." He could hear her voice catch in her throat as she pushed down the tears

"See that small blue button above it." He asked

"Ah ha." She said

"Once the kids get there press it ok."

"Ok, Doctor... I..." She got cut off as the doctor began to talk to the kids again.

"Chase hold on to your sister ok." He told the kids the phone still against his ear, Amy said nothing, but she could hear everything being said by the doctor. "I'm going to send you to a space ship ok." He told them.

"Space ship?" He heard Lily gasp.

"Yeah sweetie, a space ship there is a beautiful girl who will take you to her home planet ok, it is exactly like here, it is called earth, and it will be your home ok, there are some wonderful people who live there that will take care of you, ok." Amy smiled as she heard how he talked to these orphaned kids.

"Thank you, doctor." He heard Chase say.

"What's the girl's name?" Lily asked as Chase bragged her hand.

"Her name is Amelia Pond, but you can call her Amy, and can you tell her something for me?" He asked them.

"Can't you tell her yourself, doctor?" Lily asked, the doctor sighed.

"Sorry Lily but I can't go with you, I have to make sure the angels don't get you ok, but that means I won't be able to come with you..." He heard Lily sob for a moment.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Chase, if I could I would shake your hand I would, and Lily I would give you a big hug, ok can you please tell Amy, I wish it didn't have to end now, like this, and these past few months were the best of my long life, and Lily sweetie can you give her a big hug." He asked

"Of course doctor, he felt small arms squeeze him and he guess Lily was hugging him.

"Go to your brother now." He told her a tear running down his face, he didn't know if it was from have to keep his eyes open or if it was from having to say goodbye, not just to those kids but to his life and Amy not even his beautiful Amelia Pond, not being able to give her a hug. After a few moments he pointed to the kids with his sonic and clicked the button, they disappeared, he sighed.

* * *

><p>Amy's tears cascaded from her cheeks as she fell to the ground, she heard footsteps and she whipped the tears from her face in a swift motion and got up, she turned around to see a boy and his little sister walking hand in hand up to her, their eyes red from crying and their clothes ripped and in tatters. "Hello, you must be Chase." She walked up to him, he was about a head and a half small than she was she shook his hand. "And you must be Lily." She tried to smile but her lips quivered so she stopped, she bent down and gave her a hug.<p>

"You must be Amy." She said in her cute squeaky voice

"Yes I am, how'd you guess?" She asked even though she knew the answer

"The doctor told us." Chase piped up, a tear fell down her cheek, and Lily passed a hanky that was socked with tears, she whipped her tear away and gave it back.

"Chase should you tell her?" Lily looked up her big brother he nodded his head

"He wanted us to give you a message." He began, he saw Amy's lip quiver again as she looked at him, even though she knew she didn't say anything "He said, He wished it didn't have to end now, like this, and the time he spent with you was the happiest of his life." Chase finished, a few more tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek coming to a stop at her finger as she whipped them away, she closed her eyes and felt small arms rap around her heaving body.

"He also told me to give you a hug." Lily said as she pulled away from Amy. She put on a small smile.

"So... This is the doctor's space ship, then." Chase changed the subject, knowing it was causing Amy so much pain.

"I guess you could call it that." Amy's tiny smile grew as she watched Chase and Lily walk around the TARDIS consoles.

"Is this it?" Lily asked, sounding a bit disappointed, Amy shook her head.

"No way, this is so big, I haven't even been in all the rooms yet and I've been flying for ages, I even got lost just this morning." She told the kids, there gasps turned to laughs as Amy told them about her ordeal. She walked up to the consol and pressed the blue button the doctor told her to press, and they flew off.

* * *

><p>The doctor looked at the angel savouring the last moments of his life; he looked at that the statue, <em>Geez I thought I would die more dramatically.<em> The doctor thought, he chuckled, he stopped and frowned, he closed his eyes slowly, good bye Chase, goodbye Lily, goodbye life, goodbye universe(s), goodbye Amy, everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>:'( :'( :'( I cryed when I wrote this, I think my heart cryed more because I felt i stop, as i wote the last paragraph, i'm sorry... I hope you keep reading, because you have to find out what happens next, SPOILERS...! I think i'll cry even more. :( <strong>


	4. Memories and confessions

**So, the doctor is dead, how will Amy cope, will she pull though? time will only tell... I hope you like it, because I sure loved writing it! Thanks to all the people how have reviewed and been so supportive, thank you a lot! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 <strong>Memories and confessions<strong>

Amy stood leaning against the consoles, as if her legs couldn't hold her up, Chase was sitting on the swivel chair, with Lily on his knees, Chase broke the silence.

"Hey Amy, how long will it take to get to Earth?" He asked, Amy turned around and looked at him.

"Well it took us about twenty minutes when we left, and it has been only three." Once Amy realized the time she knew this was going to be a long trip. Chase sighed, so did Amy, they both smiled, and Chase stated to laugh, Amy didn't she stopped smiling and turned back to the consoles, that we now so intriguing, there was big and small multicoloured button and so many levers Amy didn't know what ones the doctor knew to push or pull, or what each one did, thinking about the doctor made Amy want to cry again but she pushed down the tears.

"What will happen when we get to Earth?" Amy heard the squeaky voice of Lily. Amy didn't know herself, but before she could stop herself the words popped out.

"You can stay with me." She put her hand on her mouth as she realized what she had said, Lily screamed in joy and ran and gave Amy a big hug.

"YEAH! You can tell me all about the doctor, he seemed weird." Lily said, Amy swallowed deep, she could barely think about the doctor without wanting to cry, and if she had to talk about him that would almost be impossible.

"I... guess..." Amy said not very reassuringly.

27 minutes passed and they landed in Amy's garden, they got out and she heard gasps as the kids looked around, their eyes landed on the TARDIS, Chase walked around it.

"WOW, it's bigger on the inside." Chase sounded amazed.

"yeah, I know." Amy said walking off, the kids followed, Lily skipping along, Chase a bit more weary, as if he thought a great big monster was going to come out and eat him. Amy pushed open the back door and walked in she walked straight up to her bedroom, and closed the door in the orphan's faces.

"Amy?" Chase asked sound dumbfounded.

"Can I just have some time, go and watch some TV or something; I'll come down later, ok." She told them though a closed door, Chase looked at Lily and they both shrugged.

"Amy, what's TV?" Lily asked.

"TV, well if you go down stairs and the first room to your left is a lounge room and there is a box on a small table, now there are a few buttons if you click the big one on the right it will turn on and there will be moving pictures, they talk and you watch it." Amy explained

"OH, I get it" Chase replied nodded to Lily and they walked away from the door, after a few moments Amy opened the door a tiny crack to make sure they had left, once she saw no faces she sighed and closed the door, she walked and put her face in her pillow tears falling from her eyes and getting absorbed into the pillow she sobbed for what seemed like years, she pulled her face from her socked pillow and whipped her eyes with her hands, she was never an emotional person, always hiding her emotions, pushing them down and down, she had learnt that was the best way ever since her raggedy doctor hadn't come back, all those years ago, but this was too hard to push down, all her emotions fell over the pot of her self control. She walked over to a small chest in the corner of her room, she lifted the lid to see drawings and dolls of herself and her amazing doctor, the man she ran away with. Tears fell onto a piece of paper she was reading.

'_The doctor, my ragged doctor is real! He isn't my imagination, he came that night one year ago, in his blue police box, he made me cook for him, and he loves fish fingers with custard. He said he would take me to see the stars, he promised he would be back in five minutes, I don't care if you don't believe it, because I know I my heart of hearts he is real and I will wait my life for him to return and take me away.'_

She remembered she had to write that and give it to her counsellor, because she didn't believe her about the doctor, she flicked though all her comic and stories she wrote about herself and her doctor. Once she was nearing the end her tears seemed to stop, _I've probably used them all up._ She thought to herself. She whipped her eyes and got off the floor, it was 5.30pm she got up._ I was there for hours, I had better sought some dinner for myself, _and then she remembered_, oh no I've got Chase and Lily. _She opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom, once she went in she looked in the mirror to see her mascara was running and had stained her pale face and her eyes were red. She got a tissue and whipped her face; once she was cleaned up she walked out of the room and went to go see Chase and Lily, she walked into the lounge room to see the TV on a low volume and Chase was asleep on the floor, Lily curled around him, she saw a blanket on the chair so she put it around the sleeping kids, she turned the TV off and went to the kitchen to cook some food, once she looked in the fridge everything was a fresh as if she had only been gone for a day, then she realised she had only been gone a day, everything was how she left it, she smiled and got out a pot and put it on a lit stove, she pulled out some pasta and some minced meat and tomato paste, she decided to make pasta and meatballs, it was simple and she thought the kids would like that, after about an hour or so she put the food on the table woke up the tired kids.

"Amy..." Lily started; Amy was a bit more relaxed now as she was eating dinner, she looked up giving her that look as if to say _yep go on_. "What's this?" She asked picking up her fork and playing with a meatball.

"Lily sweetie it is pasta and meatballs, the long white stuff is the pasta and the small brown balls are meatballs, try it honey I bet you'll like it, see even Chase has had some." She looked at chase as he eat some of the food she had prepared.

"Lily, it's really yummy! way better than any food on Gliese." Feeling good about making someone good Amy smiled as she watched Lily shakily put the food in her mouth she took a bite and her reaction changed from frightened to pure joy.

"This is so yummy, Amy can you teach me how to make it, one day?" She asked Amy nodded.

"Sure." Amy was surprised at how hungry the kids were they finished in less than ten minutes, they mustn't have eaten since their parents passed away. As Amy finished up she looked at the kids as they got up and helped her clean and wash up, she noticed then how badly they needed new clothes, she remembered she had kept some of her clothes from when she was little so once she finished cleaning up she went up stairs to get the clothes, opening the wardrob she was toppled by a box, she opened it up to see more dolls, more pictures, more comics, more stories, more peices of writing, she didn't cry just sobbed, as she picked up a doll of the doctor, he had half his shirt tucked in and the other hanging out and he had a tie, not a bow tie, she put it back and placed the box back up on top of the shelf she pulled down a blue t-shirt, TARDIS colour (of course) and a pair of tracksuit pants. She walked back down the stairs and found Lily she gave her the clothes and she went to put them on, she came back and they went to the lounge were Chase was sitting on the chair the TV was on.

"Do you like the TV Chase?" She asked.

"Yep I do, Lily where did you get them from?" He asked as Lily walked into the room behind Amy.

"I have them to her." My told Chase as they went to sit down next to him on the other chair, Amy sat on the chair first and Lily sat on her lap. After a while of watching TV Chase broke the silence.

"Can you tell me about you and doctor, please?" He asked "I really want to know about him." He added once Amy turned to him.

"Ok, I guess I can." Amy sighed as Lily turned and looked at Amy eyes really bright.

"YEAH." Lily squeaked in excitement.

"Where do I start?" she asked, as Lily jumped off her lap and sat on the floor holding her knees in her arms.

"From the start, please." Lily said, smiling, Amy nodded and she cleared her throat and began...

"Well, it all started when I was seven..." Amy began.

She got cut off by Lily "you've been with him for that long?" She asked, Amy shook her head and continued.

"He came in the TARDIS." Before they could asked what it was she explained. "It's that big machine we were in to get here." Chase and Lily nodded and she went on. "He came and we talked and I had to make all these different foods all of which he spat out. Until he made fish fingers and custard, EW. I had this crack in my wall, right..." Amy explained about the crack and how he didn't come back for her after 5 minutes and how when he did it had been 12 years, then he left again and then came back another two years later and so all up she had waited 14 years. She then went on to explain about their many adventures, and when she came up to him dying tears formed in her eyes and she held her eyes shut, closing them in, forcing them to go back down.

"You loved him didn't you?" The question from Chase surprised Amy, she opened her eyes and looked at Chase. Once Amy herself hadn't ever really known, but ever since he died she knew, deep down she did, she nodded.

"Yes Chase I loved him." A weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders, she knew she loved him and someone finally knew, she only wished she had got to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmm, So Amy has finally admitted that she loved the doctor and Chase and Lily seem to be settling in well. Everything is getting a bit better considering the circumstance, but how long will everything be fine, only time will tell, please review :D<strong>


	5. Homemade chicken soup

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I'm so sorry, my computer's internet wasn't working, but that meant I've had heaps of time to write more, and I'm already half way through the next chapter, should be up very soon, yes anyway, a massive thanks to everyone who reviews, it means so much to me right now :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 <strong>Homemade chicken soup<strong>

Amy got up. "Well you'd better go to bed now kids." Lily had her arms out, like she had done to the doctor, so Amy picked her up; Chase stood up and looked at Amy.

"Amy, where will we sleep?" He asked. Amy nodded in a gesture for him to follow. She went through the door that leads to the hall she walked along it and came to a room, the spare room; she opened the door and saw two beds and a chest of draws, two bedside tables and one mirror. Chase walked in and sat on a bed, smiling. Amy walked over to the other bed and was about to put Lily down when she saw she had fallen asleep, for the first time she felt an emotional tug for the two kids who she had practically adopted, she didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was strong. She pulled the covers over with one hand the other still holding the little girl she softly placed her down and pulled the covers back over her. As she did so she looked over at Chase who was getting into the bed almost asleep, she smiled and turned back to Lily and she gave her a small his on her forehead, she walked over to Chase who was now asleep, and gave him a kiss too. She slowly and quietly walked back out of the room. She went up the stairs to her room and closed the door, she went to the window and stared, there it was, the blue police box she had travelled in with the man she loved she stared unblinking, suddenly it disappeared, she blinked and it was back, shaking her head she closed the curtain vowing never to look at the TARDIS again, she walked over to her bed and slowly got in, her mind wondering though her memories of the doctor, tears falling from her eyes, she turned over and closed her eyes but her tears still found a way out.

Morning came and Amy got up, remembering she had to make two more servings for breakfast; she cooked some toast, which was all she was up to making. After a few minutes she went and got Chase and Lily, they looked better then the night before, they sat down and ate the breakfast, again asking what it was; Amy explained and finished up quickly.

"I think I'm going to go and look for some better clothes and something's you kids will need." She told them once she finished the dishes, they nodded and Amy went and got ready; of course there is nothing in Leadworth, except a post office; that was always closed. So she had to walk a few miles to get to the next town, where there is a lot more shops. As she wondered though the town she walked past a telegraph poll there was a piece of paper that read:

_Love song karaoke_

_Tonight at 7.30pm_

_All entries are welcome_

_To book a song inform staff at the hall_

_Please come, one and all; it's going to be a great night._

Amy loves karaoke; she decided she would go, get her mind off things, she felt like someone was watching her and calling out to her but she ignored it and kept walking. She smiled and kept walking down the street. She turned the corner and came to a small shop that she remembered going to as a kid, she walked in the familiar pale white walls and bright red carpet welcoming her and she scanned the racks of clothes, she came across some lovely clothes that would suit Lily just perfectly, she folded them over her arm and went to look over the older boys / men section for some clothes for Chase, she found some wonderful clothes there too and paid for them. She left the store and went over to a big shop, which had all the necessities; she walked along the aisles until she had everything that the kids would need. After half an hour or so she had everything she wanted and needed and left, heading home, the piece of paper on the poll missing; she shrugged and continued home.

By the time she had arrived at the house she was stuffed, her arms and legs were killing her _'I really need a car.' _She thought to herself as she walked into the house, she heard coughing, so she dropped the bags and ran to where she heard it: in Chase and Lily's new bedroom, she burst in to see Lily in her bed under the covers coughing, her heart lurched, there was that tug again, she realised what it was this time, she knew then she loved them and felt like their mother. She looked pale and her eyes were red, she looked really sick. Chase sat at her side brushing her hair from her eyes as she leant forward to cough again. "CHASE!" Amy squeaked "what happened?" She asked as he looked up, he shook his head.

"Amy, I'm not sure, I heard her coughing so I walked in and I saw her there looking worse than she does now." Amy nodded and put her hand over her forehead.

"She's burning up..." Amy informed him, he looked really worried, she was his only family, and he wasn't going to lose her too, Amy sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

They must have sat beside her for hours because when Amy looked at the clock it was 5.15pm, Amy got up slowly careful not to wake Lily as she slept peacefully, Chase got up and left the room with Amy.

"Where are you going?" He asked once they had left the room.

"To the kitchen I'm going to make some soup for Lily, to make her feel better." Amy explained along the way as she walked to the kitchen and got out the equipment and ingredients to make chicken soup, Chase sat on the chair, watching Amy as she cooked.

They had a conversation about what it is like on Gliese and what the people were like, the animals, the food and everything, then Amy talked about Earth and everything about it, then Chase went and tried on his new clothes, he came back and he looked really good. Once she had finished cooking the soup, it was quarter to six. The soup tasted great, she gave a small bowl to Chase for him to taste, he really liked it, so she decided to give him more and that would be his dinner, he liked it so much he had seconds while Amy then got out a tray; she cooked up some toast and poured the soup in a bowl, put the bowl on a small plate, put the bread on the side of the plate, put the bowl and plate on the tray with the bread, put a spoon on the tray, made a glass of water and put that on the tray. Amy walked slowly and carefully to the room. She pushed the door open; it creaked loud enough for Lily to wake up, she smiled weakly as Amy walked in holding the tray, she placed the tray on Lily's lap and she picked up the spoon and began to eat the soup.

"This is really yummy." Lily told Amy though slurps of her soup. Amy smiled, and walked out of the room again; once she was out she went back into the kitchen to see Chase had finished his soup. By the time Amy had finished her own soup it was 6.00pm, she then remembered.

"Damn." Amy whispered, but Chase heard, and looked up from the table he was still sitting at.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking worried, Amy shook her head.

"Oh, nothing, I was just going to go this Karaoke night, at a hall, but Lily's sick, so..." Amy trailed off, she looked down, Chase shook his head, but Amy didn't see.

"Go." He replied, she looked up at him, confused. "Go to the Karaoke, I'll look after Lily, I had to when we on Gliese, I'm sure we'll survive one night." He told her, Amy shook her head.

"Yeah, but she wasn't sick, Chase." She told him, Chase looked at her angrily.

"GO." He told her forcefully, "Ever since the doctor died..." She winced once he used his name "... You've been so sad, have a night out, have fun, I think you need it." Chase told her with a smile.

"Ok, if you're sure you'll be able to look after Lily." Amy smiled back, Chase nodded.

"Thank you Chase, I need to get my mind of things and enjoy a good old night out." She jumped up, and ran to her room to get ready. Half an hour later she walked down the stairs in a black mini skirt, a cream top that had butterflies on it and a black and dark gray thinly horizontal striped cardigan that went lower than her skirt! As she walked down she was greeted by Chase, whose eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw how beautiful Amy looked, better then the first time he had met her; her mascara running down her cheeks, eyes red and hair ruffled, but now she looked a million bucks, her hair falling beautifully down her shoulders her makeup applied carefully and she seemed more confident, not distraught like she had been, but he didn't fell any feelings, because he thought of her more as a mum.

"WOW!" He smiled, Amy smiled back. "You look really pretty." He said as she met him at the bottom of the stair case.

"Thanks."

"Have a good time" Chase told her, but she didn't head for the door, she walked into the room where she could hear coughing, she opened the door slightly to see if Lily was awake, she was she had leant up and had a sip of her water, she turned around to go back to sleep, but she saw Amy.

"Amy!" She looked stunned. "You look beautiful." She said with a weak smile, Amy smiled back and went over to stand at the edge of her bed.

"Now sweetie, I'm just going to go out for a little while to a karaoke night, that's where people get up and sing songs, ok, now if you don't want me to go I'll stay home and look after you." She said, but as soon as she finished Lily shook her head.

"No, you go to that singing thing, I'll be alright here at home." She promised, Amy leant forward and Gave her a big hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"You sleep tight ok, little one, I love you." Before Amy could realise what she had said it popped out, but she meant it.

"I love you to Amy." Lily said as she leant back to go to sleep, Chase was standing under the door frame.

"Now, I'd best be off, you take good care of her, ok." She smiled, he nodded and lent into the hug Amy had embraced him in, and like she had done with Lily, she gave him a kiss on the forehead, and told him she loved him, he said it back. "BYE!" she called and She walked out the door, as she left Chase let out a long rasp cough...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmmmmm... So what's this <strong>_**cough, **_**and will Lily and Chase pull though? Thank you again to everyone who reads this PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! Everyone makes my day and keeps me laughing. **


	6. You and me

**Again I'm so sorry for my stupid internet, but I've finished this chapter now, I ALMOST, ALMOST cried writing this, I think my eyes have run out of tears from every other chapter! :) ok I'm just saying the name of this chapter is also my favourite song ( I suggest you listen to it after you read my story.) enjoy, oh yeah and please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. <strong>You and me<strong>

Amy walked slowly down the path, making her way to the next town, rapping her cardigan around her as she went, it was bitterly cold. As the next town came into view, she saw a bright white arrow pointing the way to the hall, underneath was another sign that read.

_KARAOKE! This way_

She walked the rest of the way to the hall, and by the time she had walked up to the hall it was 7:40, she pushed the doors open to be deafened by loud cheers as a young girl stepped off stage to be replaced by a man holding a microphone, _that must be the host._ She thought, Amy walked over to a table no one was sitting at it was small, so Amy didn't fell to bad hogging it, having it all to herself, as she looked around her heart sank to see that almost everyone had someone else with them, shrinking down, she felt really alone, but she brightened up when she remembered she was going to listen to people sing love songs and she couldn't wait, the host began to speak.

"Well done Polly, that was great." He clapped with his free hand, tapping the other holding the microphone. "Next we have Billy, he will be singing... You are so beautiful, by Westlife" Cheers erupted as a man walked onto the stage, he walked up the front where a microphone was standing, he began to sing.

The night progressed and Amy was having an amazing time, then she felt something, a sharp pain, like someone had stabbed a knife though her almost colliding with her heart, she ignored it, then a moment later she felt it again, this time it hurt a lot more like someone had stab the knife all the way though her into her heart, pulled it out of her chest and braking it in half in front of her eyes, she clenched her chest, looking around, the pain felt so real but as she looked around everyone was bobbing around as they listened to a lady called Marie singing. She took her hand from her chest, no blood, it was so odd, but Amy shook her head and watched as the host came back on to introduce the next performer.

The next performer was a young lady, Hayley, once she had almost finished her song, Amy looked at the time again, 9:35, she decided that she had better get home, to see how Lily and Chase were going, and so she clenched her bag in her hand and casually got up from her seat, then loud claps engulfed the hall and Hayley left the stage, Amy knew the host was back on stage but she didn't bother to listen to him, suddenly she heard it her favourite love song 'You and me.' By Lifehouse, cheers surrounded her again, but she kept walking for the door, then suddenly she heard her name.

"Amy." Amy stopped but then realised that they probably weren't talking to her, but from somewhere in her mind she remembered the voice, she shook her head clearing it, and she kept walking, she was about to pull the door open when "AMELIA JESSICA POND!" was shouted at her, she spun around, and to her surprise and utter delight she felt her eyes pop out of her head and her heart melt, there he was, his shirt half tucked in, and one of the sleeves had been ripped off, he was covered in blood it had four massive rips in the shape of fingers across his chest, and Amy could see four red slashes inside the rip, his face covered in dirt and small cuts, his hair in nots , his bow tie a little wonky, but she knew it was him, the doctor, her doctor. A smile formed from ear to ear and she felt tears fall from her eyes, running the path they had run so many times before, but this time she wasn't sad she was the happiest she had ever been. She could see his eyes shining as he looked at her, somehow everyone knew that he was looking at her and everyone turned and looked at Amy, but she didn't care, she knew now she was defiantly in love with her raggedy doctor, and now, no one could change her mind.

* * *

><p>As he looked at her the past few days meant nothing, trying to get back to her, in his hearts he knew that he loved her, but he knew she would never love him back, but something in her eyes, made him feel differently, he hopped that she loved him back, suddenly the music began and everyone turned back to look at him, he was thrown off guard into the song, he knew that Amy loved this song and he knew every word because she sang it almost every day.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Cause it's you and me and all of the people<br>with nothing to do  
>nothing to prove<br>and it's you and me and all of the people  
>and I don't know why<br>I can't keep my eyes off of you**_" He sang, Amy never knew how amazing at singing he was. She was still standing at the door, to shocked to move, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart pounded and she felt like everyone in the room could hear it, she was almost totally lost in the doctors eyes which had never left her. After a few more minutes of constant staring, the crowd began to cheer again, that soon became a standing ovation, and before Amy knew it she was running for the doctor, she whipped tears from her eyes, as she bolted for him, he jumped down the stairs and met her half way, she embraced him in the biggest hug she could manage, wanting him to know how much she loved him. They buried their faces in each other's shoulders.

"Where were you?" Amy asked voice shaky, so happy to have him back in her arms.

"I'll explain later." He told her, trying to pull out of the hug only to be swept back into it by Amy.

"I missed you so much." She whispered almost in tears. "I thought I lost you..." A tear fell from her eye and landed on the doctor shoulder, this time when the doctor pulled away he wasn't thrown back into her arms, he saw tears falling from her eyes, and he whipped hem away softly with his fingers holding her beautiful face in his hands. Amy's heart stopped once she saw him lean into her hoping their lips would touch but she felt them rest briefly on her cheek, he heart started again, as she looked into his amazing eyes, hazel eyes that have seen so much, now looking at her almost like they were looking into her soul. Chase and Lily never crossing her mind, not until the doctor mentioned them.

"How are Chase and Lily" he asked. As they walked over to the small table that Amy was sitting at before.

"Um, well, hm." Amy stammered, still lost in the doctor's eyes. He blinked and Amy refocused. "Chase is great he is really settling in, and is really bright." The doctor smiled as she talked about the kids, her kids now. "And Lily, well she's so cute! But she's had a really bad cough, and isn't very well, but she's a trooper and will pull though I know she will." She said, he smiled and they watched the rest of the people sing, by the time the karaoke had finished it was 10.30. She had better get home and see how Lily and Chase were going.

Once outside and walking along the cobble foot path, Amy asked again.

"Where were you, I thought you died?" It pained her to think about the past few days, thinking she would never see his face again, he sighed.

"I thought I was too." He admitted and went on. "Well I closed my eyes expecting to be ripped to shreds, but I wasn't after a few moments I opened my eyes, to see the angle in the same place, not moving I was terrified to blink, but I did and nothing happened so I managed to look behind me and see another angle, it had its arms reaching out to me so its eyes met with the other angle, freezing them to the spot, so I ripped me arm free of its grasp." He said waving the arm with the ripped sleeve in Amy's face, he continued. "but as I did I got caught on the other angle finger nails and it ripped my shirt, and my skin." He said pointing to the cuts on his chest. "So I ran, as fast as I could to get back to the TARDIS, but as soon as I ran up the hill I saw it disintegrating in front of my eyes." He told her, but before he could go on Amy butted in.

"But how did you get back to earth?" she asked jumping in front of him and walking backwards, only then to get trip over backward on an uneven part in the pavement. She found herself falling, only to be caught in strong arms, like she had so many times before, she looked up into the doctors eyes lost in her love for him, as he held her she wrapped her arms around him and gave him another hug, they let the moment go on and on.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't really think that I'd kill the doctor did you? I'm not that mean. But something's coming, something BIG! (SHHH, spoilers.) I hope you like the way Amy and the doctor were reunited, I found it romantic!<strong>

**One extra thing i highly, highly sujest you listen to the song you and me by lifehouse, if you haven't already, i found it a perfect song for this occasion. her is the link:**

**.com/watch/?v=rzJikUFVxes**


	7. Loving mother

**Chapter 7, wow and to think not long ago you thought I'd killed the doctor :) that's one thing about me I'm not that mean, well that all might change... just read and you'll find out what I mean... Hehehe sneaky sneaky, have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 <strong>Loving mother<strong>

They pulled away, both their eyes shining. "Doctor..." Amy began, as she got pulled softly up and placed on her feet.

"Yes." The doctor asked looking in her eyes, he saw something in her eyes something he knew were in his too.

"Um... I – I - I think I... Don't worry" She sighed looking at the cobble path . She looked up at him to see a frown on his face.

"Ok." The doctor sighed too, and Amy began to giggle, they both laughed and the doctor pulled her in to a long hug. Amy looked at them time 10.45, she hadn't realised that she was getting cold because of her always being in his arms, but as they pulled away she shivered, and the doctor looked at her eyes full of worry.

"Just cold, that's all." She told him, he smiled and put his arm around her pulling her into him as they walked home. "You still didn't answer my question." She reminded him; he seemed to recall her question.

"Well, I got here because I found a command station and I called for help, I called the TARDIS and it came it picked me up and took me here." He told her.

"Why didn't you come to me, tell me you were alive, I cried for you doctor I thought you died and I never got to tell you something." Her emotions were running wild, she was angry because he didn't come to her sooner, she was upset recalling crying for him, and she was also full of love, all at the same time.

"I had to help someone, I came to your door and was about to knock, but she grabbed me and pulled me away, a little girl, she was dying, Amy, I had to help, I would have been so upset if I could saved her innocent life, but came to you instead..." He told her, his eyes seemed to flash back as if he was reliving the moments trying to save the little girl, who was inches from death. Amy nodded; she wasn't surprised of course her raggedy doctor would help a person in need, than it clicked.

"How did you know I was going to go to the karaoke?" She asked him.

"When I was getting things to save the child I saw you read the note on the poll, I called out to you but you didn't hear me, I was about to go after you, but I saw the pain in the child's eyes, I couldn't abandon her, like her family had. I knew you would go so I took the paper and kept it, to remind me." He told her he just finished as they came around the corner to Amy's house. "I'm just going to go and see the TARDIS, ok, Pond, be back soon." He dashed off to the TARDIS. Amy ran inside.

"KIDS!" She called "LILY, CHASE." She said once there wasn't a reply,, finding it odd she walked down the hall "LILY, CHASE, guess what." She said as she opened the door to their room, she looked in to see them both sound asleep in their beds, both under the covers. "Lily, guess what honey." Amy said as she walked to the edge of Lily's bed, once there was no reply Amy was getting a bit frightened, she softly shook her, and was really scared when there wasn't a response, she pressed two fingers on Lily's neck to find nothing, she was cold. Amy screamed, tears rushing from her eyes, she ran over to Chase, shaking him vigorously "Chase, Chase wake up." She screamed, she did the same to his neck, again to find nothing, no pulse, she screamed again, and fell to the ground in a sobbing fit. Then she heard footsteps running down the hall and the doctor's worried face staring at her from under the door frame, once he saw her on the ground, crying he ran over to her, falling to his knees and grasping her in his arms and softly rocking her back and forth .He didn't ask her what happened, in case she cried more. After what seemed like hours he felt her start to shift and he wondered if this was what she was like once she though he was dead, he hoped not because it pained him to watch for cry. Once she looked up at him her beautiful green eyes now stained with tears and bloodshot.

"What, happened?" He asked her softly and to his surprise she didn't start to cry but her voice was shaky and came in gasps as she took in vital breathes of oxygen.

"Lily... And... Chase... They... Are..." Them it came she started to cry again. "They're... Dead." Her voice came out as is she was suffocating, she buried her face in his socked shirt.

"Shhhh, shhh, it'll be ok." He reassured her, she look up at him and he whipped away her tears, with were replaced only seconds later.

"NO!" The doctor flinched at the force in her voice. "It won't be ok I was like their mother to them, I wanted to be, I loved them doctor, I loved them like they were my own kids." She sobbed.

"Shhh." He repeated, and looked at chase and Lily un moving in their beds, he wished he had got to know them better, he was sure they would love to hear his stories of travelling the universe with the girl he loved.

"Why... Why them?" Amy's shaky voice cut into his thoughts and he shook his head

"I don't now Amy, I don't know." He admitted, and he felt her snuggle into him, he smiled and kissed her head, holding her tightly to him, before moving a bit away from her and reaching into the pocket of his jacket she was still wearing, he took out his sonic.

"What are you doing?" Amy screamed once he took it and got up, walking over to Lily.

"Don't you dare hurt them, doctor, or so help me, I'll..." She got cut off by the doctor's response.

"Calm down Amy, I would never dream of hurting a child, let alone one who has gone to a better place." He heard her sob a bit more then refocus as he pulled the covers off her body; he clicked a button on his sonic. "I'm going to find out how they died." As his sonic worked he looked at Lily as if scanning he himself he told Amy what he saw "There doesn't seem to be any scratches or cuts, or anything out of the ordinary, just as if she was sleeping." He informed her, he clicked anther button on his sonic and raised his eyebrows at the result.

"What is it? What happened?" He didn't answer he walked over to Chase, his face sad, he pulled back his covers and clicked the button he had which starts the scan, he told Amy exactly what he had about Lily, he didn't have any scratches or anything. Once the scan finished he looked at the sonic, Amy knew it was the same result. "What is it?" She asked again, still no reply. "TELL ME!" She screamed "I WANT TO KNOW!" She sighed as he walked over to her and held out his hand for her to grab to help her stand up.

"You don't, really." He told her, holding both her hands once she was upright. Amy glared at him, and he raised his eyebrows again "Ok, if you really want to know." He said, pausing giving her a chance to change her mind, but she didn't. "Alright, they both died because they aren't use to it here, on earth, they ate food that made them really, really sick." He told her and she almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for him holding onto her hands.

"You mean, they died because I feed them..." she asked guilt all over her face as if written in pen for anyone to see, and the doctor slowly nodded.

"NOOOOO, so I killed them I killed these innocent children, I'm a monster I'm a murder I'm a..." She got cut off by the doctor pulling her into a hug.

"No, you didn't know, you're not a monster, you're not a murder, you did nothing wrong." He told her, she tyred pushing him away as tears fell down her cheeks, but he held her tight and she soon relaxed and was happy to just be in his arm.

"I should never of told you to bring them here, I should have known, but I wasn't thinking, Amy blame me." He told her hoping it would make her feel better.

"NO. It was all me, not you not anyone else, ALL ME." She shouted, the doctor shook his head.

"Amelia Jessica Pond, you didn't do anything, please see that." He looked deep into her eyes as he pulled out of the hug; she closed her eyes and sighed

"But I feel as if I did it, I killed what I thought were the only people left in the world meant something to me, more then a friend..." She paused, mouth open as she realised what she said, the doctors face was full of hurt.

"You don't consider me a friend?" He asked.

"No, that's not what I meant; no, I don't consider you a friend... I... I ..." She couldn't ever seem to find the words to explain how she felt about him.

"Amy, spit it out." he didn't sound angry or annoyed just upset.

"Doctor I think I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers, my favourite things, and how I love annoying people with them, trust me I'm going to use them a lot... See told you i was mean... I hope you have forgiven me for my stupid internet, I felt so bad, but now I'm glad to say it's working, as you can see by me uploading my new chapters, REVIEW, please. <strong>


	8. You still have me

**Amy has declared her love for the doctor, how will he react? I'm so privileged to have reviews, once I started I didn't think anyone would read my story let alone review, so thank you to the following people: Siodhna, DoctorMeliena-fezzesarecool, Wolf-lover-girl, RosalieHale1997, Doctor Happy Potter Who and pinkfluffydinosaur, Thank you so much**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8. <strong>You still have me<strong>

The doctor looked blankly at Amy as if he hadn't heard what she had said, Amy went so red and she didn't make eye contact.

"What?" He asked sounding confused.

"Nothing, don't worry I know you don't feel the same way, forget what I said." She told him and tried to walk out the door but her hand was grabbed and she was softly pulled back, she wasn't expecting what was about to happen as the doctor lent into Amy and their lips touched in a romantic kiss, Amy's heart pounded and felt like it was going to pop out of her chest, and dance around the room, this what she had waited for, for 3 years to kiss the man she knew she loved, as he pulled out of the kiss she could see something in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was.

"Doctor?" She questioned, she wished she could jump in his arms and kiss him again but she knew he would reject her straight away, so she didn't just locked her eyes on him and didn't move them.

"Amy..." he began, looking back in her eyes, he never guessed in his wildest dreams that she would ever love him back, the way he loved her. "Amy, I think, wait I don't think I know I love you too." He told her and quested by the expression on her face she was as happy as he was.

"Oh, Doctor..." She raped her arms around him, and he did the same to her, as they pulled away, her eyes rested on the two deceased children, she sighed and tears formed in her eyes to be softly removed by the doctor as he too looked at the kids lying in their beds.

"Why, doctor..." She sighed and looked at him her eyes full of tears ready to flow over the edge of her eyes.

"I don't know Amy, people die every day and I guess they were meant to go today, god only knows why he would take such young children, who could have lived happy lives on earth, on the bright side at least now they can be with their parents forever and no angle can take them away, well only a goods." He began to feel a tear form in his eyes too but he briskly whipped them away, he looked over at the clock it was past midnight, 5 past to be precise. "Amy you'd better go to bed." He told her, she nodded and he helped lead her up the stairs and into her bed, she didn't bother getting changed because she really wasn't up to it, just as the doctor was leaving he heard a quiet voice.

"Doctor..." He turned around to see Amy, so small on her double bed.

"Yes?" He said, looking worriedly at her.

"I don't want to be alone tonight; can you please stay with me?" She asked sitting up. He nodded, and walked over to the edge of the bed, Amy slid backwards and under the covers, the doctor just looked at her love overwhelming him.

"Doctor..." She began and looked back at him, he just looked at her, and she went on. "I'm cold." She told him, so he took of his tweed jacket and put it around her shoulder he stood back and looked at her, her mascara running, her eyes red and her face full of grief and at the same time her lips formed a small smile. "Oh my silly raggedy doctor, you don't get it do you?" he just looked at her, expression blank. "Come here..." she commanded him, he slowly walked over to her, bending down to be at the same level as her. She softly grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him into the bed next to her, he put his arms around her, keeping her warm. "That's better." She sighed and in a few moments she was asleep, the doctor smiled as he saw the regular rhythmic rise and fall of her body, as she dreamt. He kissed her head and fell asleep too. He woke to the sound of screaming, his hearts jumped out of his chest as he heard it was coming from Amy who was wriggling in his arms.

"Shhh." He calmed her by slowly brushing her hair, he gently pulled his arm from under her and sat up, she woke to him moving and looked at him, and she looked so scared. "What happened?" He asked her brushing the hair from his eyes as she fell into his arms.

"It was Chase and Lily, I was here and they died in my arms, I couldn't do anything, doctor." She told him, bursting out in tears, he slowly rocked her and he looked over at the clock, it was 3.30 in the morning. By the time she had finished crying it was just before 4, he whipped the remaining tears from her eyes and pulled her back into the bed. He saw her body tremble as she tried to get back to sleep, the doctor knew she was awake and vowed not to sleep until she did, she turned over and looked him in the eyes, not realise he was awake.

"Go to sleep." She told him, the doctor shook his head, and gave her a romantic kiss, calming her, she seemed to be more relaxed, and after a little while of staring into his eyes she fell asleep, so did he, exhausted. When he woke again, the sun was trying to burst into the room, though Amy's closed curtains, the birds chirped as a new day began. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Amy; he left the room, and hadn't made a sound. He walked past Lily and Chases old room and saw them, they looked like they were sleeping, but he knew they weren't going to wake up, everything in the room untouched, the way they had left it only a few hours ago, he walked into the kitchen, and went straight for the freezer and got out some fish fingers, and eventually found the custard, he put in the fish fingers and cooked up the custard, he went to the fridge and got out an apple and got out on, and carved a face in it. He sat it on the table, and cooked some toast, and put it on the table in front of the apple, he put some flowers in a vase and also put it on the table. By the time he had finished making his own breakfast he saw Amy's face under the door frame, he smiled and grabbed her hand, and pulled her to where he had set out the table, she smiled and sat down, she saw the apple and sighed, she ate the toast and picked up the apple, and turned it around so the face was facing the doctor, he smiled

"I know." He said, she smiled back, and he outstretched his arms across the table, Amy put the apple and let him grab her hands, "Amy, it'll be ok." He reassured her, she could see the love in his eyes, she sighed and took her hands from under his and leant back in her chair, running her hands though her hair.

"I know." She confessed. He leant back too. "It's just hard, you know, I was like a mother to them, and I wanted to be, I loved them doctor, and now they're gone." A tear fell from her eye, and she blinked away a pool that would follow, she looked away.

"Amy, look at me." He told her softly she looked up. "You've still got me." He got out of his chair and walked over to Amy; he bent down on both knees and grabbed her hands again. "Amy, listen to me." She nodded so he went on. "You'll always have me, here." he put his hand on her chest, representing where her heart is; he felt it beating fast under her rib cage. She smiled but tears formed in her eyes, he whipped them away, and gave her a loving kiss, she closed her eyes and let her feelings run wild, she was upset, happy, full to the top will grief and at the same time in love with the man she was kissing, she opened her eyes, and tears fell, after a minute or two they pulled away, and Amy pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too." She told him and closed her eyes, and just enjoying his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWW they both love each other, finally :) but poor Chase and Lily, it is really getting to Amy I hope you like reading it as much as I love writing it, I love writing, I'm just not to good with the spelling and grammar :( please review, sorry it's a short chapter but I wanted to end it there. <strong>


	9. Beginning to let go

**Ok here we go again, next chapter, this one if super, super short. I wanted to ended where I have, and I hope you like it, it is quite sad, but I didn't cry, but I think some of you might, just a heads up it might be sad if you have experience this before...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9. <strong>Beginning to letting go<strong>

The crash of thunder and the rain beating down on the roof and rushing down the window, was a reminder that today was a going to be a horrible day, today was the day they buried Chase and Lily.

Amy walked down the stairs a dress covered most of her body, a hat was in her hand, and an umbrella and purse in her other, all black, her face full of grief. At the bottom of the stair case the doctor waited in a black suit, he had to by because every suit he owned was exactly the same, she didn't take the hand the doctor had outstretched for her, she just walked past, and out the door. The doctor didn't seem to upset about the funeral, one because he wanted to be strong for his beloved Amy, and two because he had never been to a funeral and didn't know what to expect, Amy had told him a little about it but not much, all he knew was you should wear black, and there is a lot of tears, sometimes there is a song playing, normally a song that the person really loved, that was it. He closed the door once he walked out of it himself confronted by the rain, he knew they had to walk, because Amy didn't have a car, one of her friends was a priest and offered to do the service for them, it was only them because they were the only two people, alive, that knew the two kids. They were being driven in a special car to the grave yard, in coffins made out of the finest wood around. Amy put her hat on slowly and opened her umbrella and walked slowly down the road. The doctor took the umbrella from her and held it over the both of them, keeping them dry.

They rounded a corner and came face to face with a big black gate, that was open they walked in and followed a small dirt path that lead up a hill where they could see Andrew standing holding the bible, they walked up the hill and saw two coffins near the two holes in the ground, The doctor saw Tears form in Amy's eyes, but she blinked them away, and didn't make eye contact. The rain had slowed almost to a stop so the doctor lowered the umbrella, and locked it closed, the saw the solemn face of Andrew, his eyes clouded over, at the loose of Chase and Lily both so young. Amy didn't take her eyes from the coffins in front of her. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly, she looked up at him and then looked back at the coffins, Chase and Lily's name engraved in their coffin, where they would stay forever.

"Ok." Said the priest looking up at them, the doctor nodded, as if to tell him to proceed. ""Let us commend Chase and Lily to the mercy of God…" He went on to say some verses from the bible.

Once Chase's coffin and Lily's coffin had been lowered into the ground, he went on to say. "We therefore commit their bodies to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." Once he had finished, he saw Amy start to cry and pull a tissue from her purse and a few flowers she had picked from her garden, she whipped her eyes, and threw an even amount of flowers on both graves and turned her back as a few men began to cover the coffins in the earth they would be in permanently. The doctor hugged pulled her weeping body into his own and began to walk down the path, he heard Amy whisper.

"You will always be in my heart forever and always, goodbye Chase, goodbye Lily. I hope we meet again in heaven."The doctor felt his heart almost break with the passion she spoke with as she finally was beginning to let go. They walked back out on to the road, as they headed home to Amy's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW, so they are now buried, in the ground for all of eternity! Now I have never been to a funeral before, and I don't know if those are the write words, I found them on the internet :( I am sure that I could have had more passion in my writing this time, but considering I have never experienced this before it makes it hard for me to put myself into this chapter, next one will be better, I'm sure please review :)<strong>


	10. From grief to anger to happiness

**Ok well here we go again... chapter 10, and to think only a few weeks ago I only just uploaded the first chapter and thought not one person would read it, but look 27 reviews, I know some people have like 100. (Hint, hint Wolf-lover-girl, and her story **_**11 & Amy Pond The moment that changed everything**_**) I highly suggest that you read it it's amazing :), ok back on topic, enjoy chapter 10 and please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10. <strong>From grief to angry to happiness.<strong>

As Amy walked back into the house, she placed her hat and Purse on a little table right next to the door, and walked up the stairs. The doctor also walked in and put the put the umbrella on the table, and watched as Amy walked up the stair, he heard her sniff and her hand run down her face, whipping her tears away with it. He wanted to run after her, hold her in his arms but it was as if he was glued to the spot. Soon his body seemed to realise he wanted to move and let him go after her, by this time she was out of sight, he walked up the stairs after her, and walked down the hall to her room, the door was closed and he could her faint sobbing, his heart ached as he listened. He slowly turned the door handle to see Amy's hair sprayed all her face; she was curled in a ball on her bed. The doctor moved without making a sound, to her side. He sat carefully on the bed and brushed the hair from her eyes and saw as tear fell down her cheeks. He almost felt like crying, too, but he kept strong. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You know, you can kiss me, properly." She told him, not smiling, just grief overtaking her body not letting her portray any other emotion. He smiled tenderly back at her.

"I know." He replied, as the hair fell back into her eyes he brushed them away.

"Doctor..." Amy started, sitting up slightly. Staring lovingly at her, she knew to continue "I love you." She said, and leant into him, he sighed and hugged rapped his arm around her. They stayed like that for what only seemed like minutes, before Amy's quivering body seemed to slow and he knew she was beginning to stop crying.

The next few days past, of not much conversation and not much laughter and smiles that the doctor normally saw on Amy's face, but this wasn't normal Amy this was grieving Amy, this was an Amy who had lost two children, but gained the love of her life, all in the one night. The doctor knew to give Amy some space, and let her begin to heal, but he was beginning to get restless. "Come on Amy, you've got to let them go." He told her one afternoon at lunch. He didn't mean it in a bad way just saying she had to begin to get her life back, move on in a way, not always in misery mode. She looked horrified, her mouth open and her eyes wide, full of pain.

"You're telling me to **MOVE ON**!" She screamed. "Move on, and forget, forget I was a mother for, what, not even two days..." The pain in her voice was almost too much to bear. "Doctor, I loved them, almost as much as I love you, I can't just _let them go_, neglect the fact that I was so close to being a mother." She just turned her chair around so she didn't have to look at him. He got out of his chair and walked over to Amy, she had her eyes closed but he could see tears beginning to form in the corners of them. Not having to say anything, he pressed his lips to hers, her eyes jolted opened suddenly, she really hadn't expected he would kiss her, not after what she had said. Her eyes were so big, the doctor looked into them, they were full of love, and he knew his were too. See closed her eyes again, relaxing, just falling into the moment, they hadn't kissed so long before, ever, they pulled away but kept their heads together, she opened her eyes as the moment faded to a memory. She sighed, and he looked into her green eyes again, she really didn't want to look at him, he was so handsome, her knight in shining armour. But she couldn't take her eyes off of him, and she was never surer that she was in love with him. "Doctor..." She started.

"Yes, Amy." He replied.

"Take me somewhere." The doctor's eyes opened wide, but let her go on. "Take me away, a place I can, begin, to let go, take my mind off them." He nodded as she went on. "Please." She asked

"Ok, where do you have in mind?" He asked as he jumped up and rubbed his hands together, and as if the past few days hadn't happened, he was happy and energetic again. She smiled and took the outstretched hand the doctor had offered her.

"Surprise me..." She smiled as he spun her around in a small circle.

"Ok Pond, prepare to be amazed." He grinned and grabbed her hand and they ran out the door and to the TARDIS, Amy hadn't seen it in about a week. He clicked his fingers and the doors opened in a response. Amy's smile turned to a grin as she saw her much-loved TARDIS; it hadn't changed, not from when she had first seen it, when she was 7, to now about 15 years later. She walked in behind the doctor, who could wipe the smile off his face. She spun around into the doctors arms he gave her a hug.

"I missed this." She sighed, but she sounded happy, the doctor rocked her slowly on the spot.

"So did I." He admitted, smiling, and they broke away from the hug and ran over the his beloved consoles, he flicked all different levers and pushed multi-colour button, she sat on the swivel chair, just watching as he ran around like a crazy man. He stopped running and she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS as it flew off to their surprise destination. Amy tried to peek at the little screen that said where they were going, but as per usual, it was in Gallifreyan. He ran over to her as grabbed her hands, he pulled her up. "Amy have I told you how much I love you?" He asked. She shook her head, smiling. "Haven't I?" He asked, sounding shocked in a sarcastic way. Amy laughed. "Well more than all the universes put together." He laughed back and gave her a small kiss, a massive grin formed on his face as they landed, and he remembered where he had taken her.

"Hmmm, I wonder where we are?" Amy asked half to herself.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see" He teased, he walked over to the door of the TARDIS, and Amy ran after him, she caught up and jumped in front of him, but he locked the door before she could open them, she turned around, her eyes narrowed in a mischievous way, he turned her around slowly. "Close your eyes." He told her.

"Ok." She replied and closed them; he put the sonic in his mouth, and put his hands over Amy's eyes, just in case. He pressed his teeth down on a button, and the door flung open. He took his hands from Amy's eyes and she had opened them, he dropped the sonic in his hand and put it in his pocket.

"Welcome to PARIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>So the doctor and Amy are in Paris, COOL (just to let you know I have ALWAYS, ALWAYS wanted to go to Paris, ever since I was like 2) And a bit of news the next chapter isn't really going to be a chapter, chapter, so don't get exited, it's going to be a sum up of the past 10 chapters so if you can't remember something it will most likely be there and also in there will be information, not one person, besides me knows, I hope you like it. <strong>


	11. SUM UP and NOTES!

**Alright here is the past 10 chapters all summed up and ready for you to read, the bold part is my little caption about the chapter, and it has some information no one knows besides me, I hope you enjoy it, chapter 11 might take a little while for me to do considering I have written this, one more thing my friend **_**driving in my kar**_** has written an amazing story and is thinking about deleting it because she thinks no one is reading it so can you please, please read and review for me it would be much appreciated, I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't think it was amazing it's called _strong and crying_, so please for me... back on topic, here we go**

* * *

><p>Sum up of the past ten chapters:<p>

Ok the first chapter, _**I'M LOST**_: It all starts with Amy wondering the corridor looking for her room, she stumbles across a door that is exactly the same as her room door, she opens it to find herself in the theatre, the doctor is on the stage rocking in his chair he is totally zoned out and Amy scares him when she talks to him, she is laughing so hard she finds herself falling off the edge of the stage she is grabbed by the doctor and they sit on the stage together, and find an awkward feeling when they look into each other's eyes. They look away. They get up and the doctor tells Amy to go down the hall on the left, that should be her room, she is about to leave when she asks what he was thinking away, he gets angry and yells at her, she begins to leave, almost crying, but he calls her back, he says he was thinking about her and she becomes happy, she leaves goes the way he says and ends up in the theatre again, she leaves and goes right like the doctor had said, and ends up in the theatre AGIAN! But this time the doctor wasn't there, so she leaves and goes to the control room, she falls over to be caught by the doctor, they get up and Amy decides that she wanted to go to Gliese, the doctor agrees and once they land and open the doors there is an Angle...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! Lol :) there isn't that much you would figure out about this chapter, but just to let you know, if you couldn't see it already, when Amy falls the doctor catches her and they are on the floor, and they have that weird moment looking in each other's eyes, they are both realise, deep down that they have feelings for each other.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2, <em><strong>TEAR STRICKEN.<strong>_ This chapter starts with the doctor and Amy face to face with the angle. Amy gets upset, thinking it was all her fault, because she wanted to go there, then they run around pressing buttons, and all different things then the doctor says he is going outside, she says no, they have a mini argument and then the doctor agrees to let her come. He goes and get some things and comes back, he goes outside and shuts the door in Amy's face, locking it shut with his sonic, she yells at him but he says he can't risk her life and leaves her in the TARDIS alone. He runs and soon finds a small town, a boy, Chase, grabs his hand and they run to a house, in the house there was only a chair a fridge and a stove, in there was a little girl, Lily, he is holding her while they have a small conversation. The doctor finds out that their parents are dead and everyone else on the planet, it was only Chase and Lily left. Soon an angle finds them.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger, oh I love them... :) ok something you might not know is that the doctor only took the phone (you know the phone he rings Amy on?) I kind of forgot to change that, I had a totally different idea of what was going to happen, You know how he really isn't dead this was how I was going to be his story of survival. Here we go, of what could of been: <strong>**He had also taken a mirror and a hammer, and he was going to make the angle look at itself in the mirror then smash it with the hammer, but I changed it because I don't think the doctor would have thought that far ahead, hahaha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, <em><strong>BLACKNESS.<strong>_ Ok I'll cut right to the chase (HAHAHAHA LOL, not that Chase, chase as in the point!) Yeah back on topic, the doctor gets Chase to dial the number of the TARDIS, he does and hands the phone to the doctor, Amy picks it up and she when hears the doctor's voice she scream, he says he is going to sonic the kids to the TARDIS, he blinks without realising and the angel has him by the shirt. He says he isn't going to make it. Amy screams again saying she is going to get him, she orders her not to and tells her to press a button when the kids get there. Soon enough the doctor Sonics the kids to the TARDIS, Amy is in tears and the kids pass on the message: _He wished it didn't have to end now, like this, and the time he spent with you was the happiest of his life. _Lily gave her the hug the doctor asked her to give Amy, they talk for a little bit and Amy soon presses the blue button he had said to press. The chapter finishes with the doctor slowly closing his eyes saying goodbye to everything, and then blackness

* * *

><p><strong>Alright first off, when the doctor is saying good bye to the world, and you know what comes next he doesn't die, bla, bla, bla, (LOL jokes) well that all happened a but before Amy presses the button and the TARDIS flies off, but I didn't say that so you didn't get your hopes up about him returning I wanted you to think he was gone and gone for good. :) I'm not that mean<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4, <em><strong>MEMORIES AND CONFESSIONS.<strong>_ Now this chapter stats with Amy almost too weak to stand and The kids had no idea what to say or do, after a while they land and Amy walks up to her room, not a word to Chase or Lily they follow her up to her room too, to get the door slammed in their faces, Amy tells them to watch T.V after she explains what it is they leave and Amy cries for ages, then get off her bed and looks though something's she had made when she was little, herself and the doctor, pictures, stories, comics, dolls, you name it, it was in her chest. She read a letter she had to write to her consoler about her doctor being real:

'_The doctor, my ragged doctor is real! He isn't my imagination, he came that night one year ago, in his blue police box, he made me cook for him, and he loves fish fingers with custard. He said he would take me to see the stars, he promised he would be back in five minutes, I don't care if you don't believe it, because I know I my heart of hearts he is real and I will wait my life for him to return and take me away.'_

When it reached 5.30 Amy decided to start dinner she made spaghetti (pasta) and meatballs, when that's finished she called the kids and they came at once convinced it was yummy Lily ventured to try it, she really liked it, after dinner Amy decided to get some clothes for Lily she went in her room, and opened the wardrobe and a box fell down that had more stuff of the doctor and her, she put it back and got some clothes from when she was little she gave them to Lily and after a little while, Chase asked about the doctor Amy explained everything, and at the end chapter chase asked if she loved the doctor and she admitted that she did and wished she could have told him.

**I think this chapter was one of the ones I cried the most writing, when Amy is crying in her room and looking though her stuff was very heartbreaking, but the thing that topped it all was the letter, especially the letter, I found it so sad, mainly the last line: **_**I don't care if you don't believe it, because I know I my heart of hearts he is real and I will wait my life for him to return and take me away.' **_**I don't think there is much more for this chapter you might want to know so I'll leave it at that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5, <em><strong>HOMEMADE CHICKEN SOUP. <strong>_Alright in this chapter starts with Amy saying that the kids had better get to bed, after Amy figured out where they were going to sleep they walked down the hall Lily in her arms until they reached the spare room, Lily was asleep by the time Amy put her down in the bed, Chase got into the other bed too, she kissed them goodnight and went to her room, she looked out the window, starting at the TARDIS, not blinking, suddenly it disappeared and then came back a second later, she closed the curtains vowing never to look at it again, she got into bed and cried herself to sleep, in the morning she made toast for breakfast and got the kids up deciding she would go out and get all the stuff they would need living on earth. She is walking down the street of the next town, and sees a sigh for karaoke she decides she will go, have a fun night out. She hears her name being called, but ignores it, she gets all the stuff and goes home, to hear Lily coughing when she opens the door, she drops the stuff and finds Lily in her room, Chase there too, they have a small conversation about her cough then Amy goes and makes some chicken soup for her, she eats it all up and Chase and Amy have it for dinner. Amy remembers she was going to go to karaoke, after Chase convenes her to go she gets ready and says good bye to the kids and leaves, when she does Chase coughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here are something's you might not have been able to figure out, when Amy is starting out the window at TARDIS and then it disappears and then comes back a moment later, that is when the doctor calls the TARDIS and it comes and picks him up and takes him back to Amy, and When she hears the person calling her name when she is walking down the street it is the doctor, but she ignores it thinking it was her imagination. <strong>**Oh yeah one more thing you know how she wears ****a cream top that had butterflies on it and a black and dark gray thinly horizontal striped cardigan, I own those clothes, and that's where I got the inspiration from, the top is so pretty and the cardigan goes so well with it, I wore it to my friends party! Just not the mini skirt, I don't have one of them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6, <em><strong>YOU AND ME.<strong>_ This chapter starts with Amy finding her way to the karaoke, she comes in and listens to people singing, some better than others. She suddenly feels a pain in her heart like someone stabbed a knife into it; she ignores it, a moment later it happens again this time stronger, like someone pulled her heart out of her chest and broke it in front of her eyes. She looks around but no one has a knife, or her heart, and puts her hand to her chest and takes it away, no blood, she decides she was going to go home, once she was about to leave she heard the name of her favourite song _you and me_ by Lifehouse. She keeps walking when she hears her name, she thinks that the person is is talking to someone else and keeps walking about to open the door she hears her whole name 'Amelia Jessica Pond' she turns around to see the doctor, he begins to sing, he is amazing. After the song finishes she runs and gives him a massive hug, she is so happy, they leave when the song finishes, and are walking down the street when Amy how he is alive, he explains, then she asks how he got to earth, she then falls over to get caught by the doctor, she gives him a big hug, lost in her love for him

* * *

><p><strong>First off I have to say how much I love the song <strong>_**you and me**_**, I really suggest you listen, it is amazing, it suits them so perfectly. Oh yeah back on topic, AWWWWWW I was so happy reuniting them, I thought it was so romantic how he sang to he, would you love to have the love of your life sing to you when you thought they were dead (I know I would) one thing you might not know is when her heart is breaking that is when Chase and Lily are dying Chase dies first then Lily only a second or two later, it almost cried writing this because I knew what it was all about, I know you probably didn't, but you might have figured it out I'm not sure. I don't think there was anything else you wouldn't know, but here are all the lyrics to **_**you and me:**_

_**what day is it  
>and in what month<br>this clock never seemed so alive  
>I can't keep up<br>and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<strong>_

**cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to lose<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

**all of the things that I want to say**  
><strong>just aren't coming out right<strong>  
><strong>I'm tripping inwards<strong>  
><strong>you got my head spinning<strong>  
><strong>I don't know where to go from here<strong>

**cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to prove<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

**there's something about you now**  
><strong>I can't quite figure out<strong>  
><strong>everything she does is beautiful<strong>  
><strong>everything she does is right<strong>

**you and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to lose<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

**you and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to prove<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

**what day is it**  
><strong>and in what month<strong>  
><strong>this clock never seemed so alive<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7, <em><strong>LOVING MOTHER<strong>_. This chapter picks off from Amy and the doctor on the ground after Amy falls they pull out of the hug and Amy tries to tell him that she loves him, but can't they get up and the doctor pulls her into another hug. The doctor explains how he got back to earth and why he didn't go to her sooner, they arrive at the house And the doctor goes off to the TARDIS, while Amy runs inside to find Chase and Lily and tell them about the doctor, she calls out to no reply she goes in there room, they are both 'asleep' in their beds, she goes up to Lily and finds no pulse on her neck she screams and goes over to Chase, also no pulse she screams again and falls to the ground The doctor comes in and see Amy he didn't ask what happened because he didn't want her to cry more, after a while he did she explained and he got his sonic and scanned them both to find out they both didn't from a type of food poisoning, Amy is now hysterical thinking it was a;; her fault, the doctor tries to explain but she doesn't want to listen, she says she was like a mother to them, and she wanted to be. After a while of the doctor trying to convince Amy she didn't kill them, she says that she doesn't call the doctor a friend, she tries to tell him she loves him but cant he says spit it out, so she does she says she thinks she loves him.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW finally! I say, this chapter was so sad, they died but she gained her true love and she told him she loves him, when I finished writing it I'm like <strong>_**finally now the real story can start**_**. But then I realised I had to write a lot more about Chase and Lily before I could start that, but I've finished on them now and they will only pop up a few times from here on in. Ummm I don't think there is anything you would figure out about this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8,<em><strong>YOU STILL HAVE ME<strong>_**. **His chapter starts with The doctor dumbfounded after Amy told him she loved him, she told him to forget about what she said she tries to walk away but he grabs her hand and pulls her back and kisses her, after that he confesses his love for her too and they hug. After a while the doctor tells Amy to go to sleep, she goes up to her room the doctor not far behind, she gets in bed and pulls the doctor in too, to keep her warm _(and also so she could have him with her.) _She wakes up in the night screaming she had a nightmare about chase and lily, they died in her arms and she couldn't do anything. She goes back to sleep, they doctor gets up and makes breakfast, careful not to wake her getting out of bed, he makes toast for her and also a face-carved apple, while he makes fish fingers and custard, after a bit Amy looks away the doctor gets up and says that she still has him and always will and he put his hand on her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 8, two more to go, um something you might not know is near the very start of the chapter I say she has waited 3 years to kiss him, it's three because he came back after 12 remember? Then he left again and Amy had waited ever since she had seen him again to kiss him and she had been travelling with him for a year so 2 + 1 = 3 :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9, <em><strong>LETTING GO.<strong>_ This Chapter starts with thunder roaring and rain beating down on the roof, Amy and the doctor are about to go to Chase and Lily's funeral, they leave and arrive at the graveyard. The priest Andrew is waiting Chase and Lily's coffins next to the hole in the ground, the priest says his lines and the bury Chase and Lily in the earth never to be disturbed and never to be touched, she throws some flowers over their graves and the begin to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very much happened in that chapter, and there isn't anything that you wouldn't figure out, I don't think. It was sad writing this chapter, but I didn't cry (that's a first, trust me.) I have never been to a funeral but I hope it was sad for anyone who has attended the day, I can't find any words that would be able to describe what it would be like. R.I.P Chase and Lily may there spirit forever be bound in your memories.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10! <em><strong>FROM GRIEF TO ANGER TO HAPPINESS. <strong>_This chapter takes off with Amy walking into the house and putting her stuff down and going straight up to her roo, the doctor wants to follow but seems to be frozen to the spot, he watches her wipe away tears and then moves and follows her when he gets up the stairs the door to her room is closed and he could hear her sobbing, he opens the door and sits with Amy for a bit he gives her a kiss on the forehead. Amy was still mourning after a few days and soon the doctor was beginning to get restless, so he asks her (not in a mean way) to begin to let them go. She snaps and yells at him, then he gets up from the table they were sitting at, and gives her a kiss on the lips (that kiss was the longest one they have had, so far..) After they kiss Amy asks him to take her somewhere to get her mind off them, a surprise. He agrees and they head off for the TARDIS, the doctor runs around like he normally does, pushing and pulling levers and pressing button, you name it. After a few moments the doctor opens the door and says

'Welcome to Paris'

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH Paris! I've always wanted to go there! One thing you might not have known reading this was the title<strong>_**: From grief to angry to happiness.**_** Well at the beginning of the story she was grieving and really upset, then she was angry when the doctor told her to let go, and she was happy when they were in the TARDIS flying off to have an adventure. Otherwise I don't think there was anything else you wouldn't figure out.**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go you're all up to date on everything that has happened in the past 10 chapter, now if there is something you think I should add please review and tell me and I will be right on it, I hope you like this it will happen every 10 chapters :) now farewell everyone and I'll be up dating soon, remember to read my friends story <strong>s**_trong and crying_!**


	12. Paris and all its beauty

**ALRIGHT chapter 11! Yeah! I dedicate this chapter to Siodhna, my faithful reviewer. (she said if I didn't dedicate it to her she would kill me!) LOL she had better not because you want get any more chapters, ok so they are in Paris, how cute, not let see what they get up too?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11. <strong>Paris and all its beauty.<strong>

Amy had to pick her mouth off the ground she swallowed hard, and turned around her mouth still open, suddenly she found her voice and screamed.

"ARRRRRR, OH MY GOD, I've always wanted to go to Paris, and now I'm here! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" her eyes shone so bright and she jumped into the doctor's arms "I really do love you, doctor." She whispered, as she finally relaxed.

"I love you too." He smiled, and kissed her head, she looked up and she gave him a passionate kiss. She turned back around to see a row of tree and there it stood stretching into the sky, the Eiffel tower. The snow lay heavy on the ground covering the grass, not to be seen till spring, Amy's eyes shone as she walked out of the TARDIS, the doctor grabbed her hand, she looked at him, smiling, he smiled back and they walked hand in hand. The doctor said he knew the most romantic shop in the whole world.

"So where is this _romantic_ shop then?" She asked him, he stopped her walking and turned her around to face him, he pocked her nose softly.

"Hmmm, well... umm, if we just, umm, let me think?" He sounded really confused

"What, you don't know do you?" She asked shaking her head in disappointment.

"Just joking, I had you there Pond." He smiled and ran ahead; she sighed and ran after him. When she caught up he grabbed her hand again.

* * *

><p>"Oh, doctor, you're so stupid." She laughed as he <em>tried<em> to dance as they passed a store with really loud music.

"Come on, I love this song." He grabbed both her hands and pulled her into his quirky dance, she laughed

"You don't even know it." She rolled her eyes.

"Do too." He tried to convince her, but she wasn't.

"Do not." She played along in there childish argument, that went on for a while, till finally the doctor let her win, but under his breath.

"Do too." He whispered, she didn't reply and he smiled. The doctor pulled her down a side street that almost no one knew about. He tugged her into a small restaurant looking cafe. Amy's face lit up as she looked around, it was very small, but cute, there were about three tables inside and about four outside.

"AWWW!" she squeaked as she looked around, the doctor looked at her, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a small shape, but it faded as a man walked though it holding some menu's

"Table for two?" he asked, as he stood in front of them the doctor nodded and he pointed to a small table just behind him, the doctor pulled a chair out and gestured for Amy to sit down, she smiled.

"You're such a gentleman." He smiled back walked around the table to his seat. Amy was directly in front of him so he got to stare into her eyes. He didn't even notice the waiter putting down some menu's till Amy said thank you and started to read it. He picked his up; it was a crepe shop, so he decided to get a crepe filled with melted cheese, bacon and tomato, will Amy got a crepe with melted chocolate, strawberries, banana and a raspberry purée. After the order they had a small chat before their food was placed in front of them.

"Thank you." Amy smiled, she looked down at her lunch, she picked up the fork and knife and cut a corner piece off, she put it in her mouth and chewed down, her expression began worried, then turned into utter delight. "This is beautiful." Her eyes were wide, with joy, the doctor looked down at his food, it yum as well, he cut a piece off too and he was sure his expression was the same as Amy's it to was beautiful.

"Is it good?" Asked Amy, the doctor nodded his head vigorously.

"Want to try some?" He asked and Amy nodded, he cut off another piece and leant over the table, Amy opened her mouth to take in the fork he had offered.

"That is so good." She smiled, so did he, she offered some of her own and he took it gracefully, after a few more minutes they had finished, they payed and left. "That was so nice, thank you." He smiled

"That's ok, I haven't finished yet there is still something I want to show you." Amy looked at him surprised. He laughed cheekily and grabbed her hand and they ran, she didn't know where they were going, but she still ran. He suddenly stopped at the door of an old building, it looked like it was about to fall apart, the doctor pulled out his sonic and pressed a button, the door clicked and he opened it, he wavered to her, making for flick from her thoughts back to reality and went in he walked up what felt like a hundred flights of stairs, until finally they came to the top, and there it was something she hadn't expected, there they were, hanging up, two pairs of shinny new ice-skates. She smiled and walked over she pull a pair off the wall and hugged the doctor.

"Does this mean we are going ice-skating?" it was a pretty dumb question but she was only double checking, he nodded and she smiled. He pointed his finger at a small window, it was fogged over so Amy whipped it over with her arm once she approached it and out there was a massive ice rink, she smiled, the doctor grabbed his pair and Amy ran down the stairs like a kid who had found out there mum was taking them to a candy store, she laughed as she watched the doctor falling over his own feet trying to keep up, for once she was faster and was out the door before he was even half way down, she laughed as she turned the corner to be confronted by the rink, there was one person skating, who left as soon as Amy arrived, she smiled, and pulled on the skates and was slowly making her way on to the ice, she had never ever skated before, but she was determined to get it right. By the time she had put on foot on the ice, she saw the doctor out of the corner of her eye, throwing off his shoes, still running and trying to put his skates on at the same time. She giggled and almost slipped over when she tried to skate, it was so hard; she was about two centimetres along once she felt strong hand around her waist, and she looked over her shoulder at the doctor who was pushing her along.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much." She huffed, he shrugged.

"ok." He let go and watched her sway a bit, she tried to move, but then wobbled and found herself falling, the doctor caught her. "You sure?" he asked, trying to hide a smile, she growled, and flicked his hand off, he slid back and watched as she tried again, she moved one foot then fell again, to be caught, he looked at her eye brows raised.

"Fine, I guess you can help." She smiled; he grabbed her hand and pulled her around. 'This is so fun." She laughed. He stopped only for her to crash into the back of him. "Why'd you stop?" she asked, he spun around and grabbed both her hands.

"listen..." he whispered she strained her ears to faintly hear a song being played, it got louder then stop at a level the she could make out every word and every beat, she smiled. "Sound familiar?" he asked, she nodded straight away. "I thought so." He began to dance slowly with her; she looked around as the snowflakes seemed to dance with them. He pulled her into him, and the hugged still slowly moving around. Amy sighed as he pulled her onto the snow once they finished dancing, again out of the corner of his eye he saw something, but it was too hard to make out what, as snow engulfed the shape, he shrugged and helped Amy get her skates off and put on her shoes, he put on his own, and they began to walk around, sightseeing Paris, but the doctors focus wasn't on his beautiful surroundings, it was in the shape he was seeing, out of the corner of his eye. _What was it, and what did it want? _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW they are having such a get time in Paris! How cute can you get: going to a cafe and going ice-skating. So fun to writ this chapter, but how long can the fun last? And what's this <strong>_**shape**_** the doctor is seeing? You'll NEVER guess, try? Review please and if you get it then I'll dedicate EVERY chapter I ever write to you, sound fair? Have fun...**


	13. Choking on life

_**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**_**...**

**I'm very, very sorry to announce, no one guess the right answer to what the doctor is seeing, but some were heading down the right sort of track, in a way, do you want to know what it is? **_**Come in close, listen up**_**... Nope I'm not telling read and you'll find out, SHHHHHHHHH spoilers. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12, <strong>choking on life<strong>.

They slowly walked hand in hand, taking in the sights of beautiful Paris, Amy smiled, she looked over at the doctor, who she saw was totally zoned out. She stopped him walking, and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"HELLO!" She said cheekily, the doctor shook his head and looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, totally ignoring the question she had asked. A mini skirt wasn't the smart piece of clothing to wear in the coldest days of winter; the doctor looked down at her legs, covered in goose-bump. She didn't know what he was talking about; she followed his gaze down to her legs and noticed, she laughed.

"Nope." She lied, she realised her legs were cold and were now beginning to gather some snow, her legs began to shake a little bit, but they soon stopped.

"Liar..." He accused her, she narrowed her eyes, and he made her sit down at a near seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused, she tried to get up but he pushed her softly back down. He began to take of his tweed jacket, he bent down and laid it lightly over her now shivering legs, she looked into his eyes and he gave her a kiss.

"Now you stay here and I'll go get you some pants." He smiled and before Amy could protest he was running for the TARDIS.

After a few moments of sitting around, twiddling her thumbs, she suddenly felt short of breathe, she tried to call out for the doctor, who she could just see, but her voice was a hoarse whisper, tears began to form in her eyes, it felt like someone was chocking her, like hands were wrapped tightly around her neck, she looked around, every time seeing a faint shape out of the corner of her eye. She was gasping for precious air, but could get any. Finally she saw her attacker, standing in front of her, about a metre away, it still felt like hands were around her neck, like she was getting chocked, but her gut told her this shape, was doing this to her. Hair as black as ebony, eyes as blue as ice, her skin as white as a ghost, this shape looked like a girl. She was almost invisible against the snow that was falling around them. Amy managed to squeak out a few words.

"Who are you." Her voice was shaky with the effort, but she wanted to know, she just fished the doctor was her to help her, she didn't want to die without him. She fell off the seat onto the soft snow, constantly coughing and wheezing for breathe that wouldn't enter her lungs. The only response was a smile that formed evilly on the Childs lips. She was beginning to get dizzy and her vision was starting to blur, but she saw the doctor coming back, he saw her and ran full speed.

"AMY!" He yelled, and dropped on his knees, she just pointed behind him to a small figure, and his eyes were huge as if he had seen a ghost, but that's exactly what she was. He looked over at Amy, he could see she was chocking, and knew that the ghost was doing this to her, he saw her fighting for breath. "Amy. My poor, beloved Amy." He got up off his knees and stormed over to the child.

"STOP, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" he screamed, his voice was shaky but full of venom, the kid only smiled, and shook her head, he tried to fling his arms around her neck but they went straight though. "SARINA, please." He begged the insane child, but she just kept smiling. "Why?" he asked looking at Amy gasping now almost blue.

Sarina laughed "have a guess..." she looked at him evilly. The doctor shook his head.

"JUST STOP." He yelled.

"Why?" she asked, her blue eyes so cold and lifeless looking into the doctor's who were full of tears.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" he screeched.

"Even more reason to kill her then." She laughed, the doctor was so horrified by the horrible venom she was spitting at him. "You want to know why doctor?" she asked wickedly, the doctor nodded. "Well." Her voice sounded so innocent but full of hatred. "I loved life, _doctor_, and guess what happened to that?" she didn't leave time for the doctor to respond, before she continued. "It was snatched from right under me, I went to you, you a _doctor_, and you said that I was alright and left me to fend for myself me an eight year old who's parents left and had no family, you went after this Amy girl, and then I died in an alley, from the sickness you said you cured me of." Shocked the doctor sat down. "And so I vowed revenge and what better way than to kill this Amy person you left me for."

"No, please, I didn't know, don't kill her kill me I'm the one who killed you now please let Amy live..." he crawled over to Amy and picked her up in his arms.

"NO!" She screamed. "I want you to suffer, let your true love die in the hands of a murder, I think that would be a great punishment for you." She laughed again.

"But how, how did you know we were going here, to Paris, why kill her here and now at her house.

"Great question, _doctor:_ I haunted you, I followed you but you never noticed me till that day in the cafe then again ice-skating, and to answer your other question I didn't kill her then because I wanted you to have a bit of time together, before I snatched her life right from under your nose." The doctor was shocked by her, she was such I nice girl when she lived, but now she was evil.

"Please I'll do anything; you'll go to hell for this... Stop now and god might forgive you, you'll be with everyone you even wanted to be with in heaven, think about how amazing it would be to be in heaven." Sarina thought about this for a while, and suddenly the doctor heard Amy gasp in air as her lungs regained their needed oxygen. He saw Sarina relax.

"Fine, you win, you can have your Amy back, you put up a strong argument doctor." The doctor kissed Amy so many times he couldn't count.

"Amy, Amy your ok." Tears fell from his eyes and gazed back at Sarina who was now fading.

"Thank you..." he called after her as her spirit rose to heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahahahaha! I bet you NEVER ever guessed that the little girl the doctor thought he saved was the one who was haunting them? Or if you did you should have messaged me because you would be mentioned in every chapter, oh well a bit late now. Few Amy's ok! Thank god didn't think I'd kill her did you, I love Amy so much! :) <strong>


	14. A perfect gift

**Will Amy be ok after almost being killed by a ghost...? I guess you'll just have to read, there is a part in this chapter I really loved, it was so sweet; I hope you like it to, all of it. Sorry I've been sick lately that's why it's taken me a while to get this chapter up, I only wrote about 100 words every day, but I felt better today and that's why I finished it, hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13. <strong>A perfect gift.<strong>

"Are you ok?" The doctor asked as Amy as she coughed and took in air, she nodded, not able to reply with words, he got up grasping her arm and pulling her up and setting her down on the seat she fell off, he looked into her blood-shot eyes, and saw behind the fear and terror, to gratitude and love, her need for air started to slow to an ordinary pace.

"thank you..." she looked back into his eyes and knew for the first time that he really did love her, the terror in his voice was almost unbearable and the tears that ran down his face, were a clear indication that he loved her, she leant forward and kissed him.

"Don't mention it." He replied once the broke apart from the kiss. Amy smiled and tried to get up, she was a bit wobbly but the doctor's arm around her waist helped her stay steady.

"Where to now?" She asked, as they make their way to the TARDIS.

"The medical bay for you, little missy you're going to get a full check up, make sure you are all better." The doctor was such a worrywart but that's why she loves him, she smiled and nodded.

The doctor clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened, and the doctor lead Amy to the medical bay, the opened the door and found a white room with all different equipment and all different knick-knacks that'll come in handy on day. "Now you sit down here." The doctor pointed his finger over to a bed, she sat down carefully. He pulled out the sonic out of the pocket Amy was still wearing and scanned her, he clicked it and it opened he stared into it, smiling.

"You'll be fine, pond." He sounded relived but covered it like he always tried to do.

"You were worried weren't you?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Maybe..." He shuffled his feet and looked away; Amy put her finger softly under his chin and moved his face so he was looking at her. "Yes." He admitted and Amy gave him a passionate kiss.

"I thought I was going to die." She still looked pale with the horror, but she was a strong girl and the doctor could see she would be alright, a small smile formed on her lips and she rested her head on his shoulder as they hugged.

"I love you so much Amy, I don't know what I would have done if..." he got cut off by Amy pushing her finger to his lips.

"But I didn't, I'm here and not going anywhere!" she kissed his cheek.

"I know, but if you did I wouldn't be able to live with myself." His tried to talk but the words caught in his throat, and they came out all jumbled together. Amy laughed and pushed him away from her and jumped up.

"come on, there is still so much to see, can we stay for a bit longer?" she battered her eyelids, she didn't have to because he was already nodding, she squealed in happiness and ran after the doctor as he made his way to the front doors. He opened them and they walked out hand in hand, like they had before.

After a few hours of sightseeing, they had climbed the Eiffel tower, a few stumbles from Amy being caught by the doctor, like always. They had seen the arc de triomphe, explored Notre dame and examined the Louvre, by the time Amy and the doctor had returned to the TARDIS they were stuffed, Amy went straight to her room, kissing the doctor goodnight, she closed the door, for it to be opened a moment later, the doctor walked in holding something behind his back in his hands, Amy looked at him confuse.

"What's that?" Amy sat down on her bed, and he pulled his hands the front of his body holding out a rose. "Awwww!" Amy said softly and slowly got up embracing the doctor, careful not to wreak the rose.

"I got it for you..." he trailed off.

"It's so beautiful." She took the rose from the doctor hands and put it up to her nose smelling it delicately.

"It's faultless, see look at it, there is nothing wrong with it, each petal is perfect." He pointed to the roses petals, Amy smiled.

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss, and put it in a small vase she had on the bedside table, and sat up on her bed. "Doctor, can I ask you something?" she asked as he was about to leave.

"Yeah..." he prompted.

"I was wondering, how long you liked me for?" she asked.

"What as in love? Or like you as a friend?" he asked not quite sure of the question.

"Love." She replied. She waited while he thought.

"Hmmm, well, probably every since I saw you, after you knocked me out with a baseball bat, and was handcuffed to your heater." He smiled, embarrassed. "you?" he asked.

"Well I had a crush on you every since I saw you when I was seven, with your blue box and fish fingers and custard." Amy smiled too, embarrassed. "But I guess I knew I loved you when I saw you run into my house 12 years later, calling my name." They both laughed.

"Why did you hit me over the head then?" he asked.

"You said five minutes, which turned out to be 12 years, you didn't know how much I was hoping you would come back, and everyone said I was crazy and that I imagined you, I know I didn't. I stayed up for weeks, thinking I would see your 'police box' land on my lawn, but no. I waited for you, I tried to convince myself you weren't real, I had imagined you so I could move on, but on one could move on from you, doctor. Every time I looked at the crack in my wall, I remembered how you held my hand and opened it with the sonic, and every time I opened the freezer and saw fish fingers I knew you were real, but every day my memory of you faded until I almost forgot you, then you came. I saw the TARDIS, I was so angry, upset, happy, shocked, glad and surprised, all these different emotions all at once, finally my raggedy doctor had come back and you weren't just a memory any more you were real, I didn't know what to do so I knocked you out, hoping I would but be able to look at you for a few moments before you left me for another 12 years. I wanted to just sit next to you and stare; I didn't want you to ever leave me again." Amy was almost in tears explaining her heart break once he had left her, he had never realized the full extent of him leaving for all those years, all the pain she must have injured must have been horrible, the names she would have been called, he pulled her into a hug, and she went on. "But you did, you did leave again, for another two year, I thought I had dreamt you coming back and saving the world, I wished I had dreamt you so I could try and live my life, but I kept remembering, how I felt when I looked into your eyes, I didn't know what I felt then, but I do know, I love you doctor." She rested her head on his shoulder again."I have to show you something." She told him. "Tomorrow." She added. The doctor nodded.

"Ok." He sounded a bit confused, but agreed. "I love you, too." He whispered walking to the door. Amy slid under the covers, the doctor turned out the light and quietly closed the door, he walked down the many corridors, to his room, he opened the door to a big room, with a double bed (TARDIS colour of course) He sat down and ran his hands though his hair, _I wonder what would have happened if I had come back when I said I would have?_ He asked himself, feeling guiltier than ever, he wished he hadn't hurt her so badly, and returned before the wounds were so deep, he decided one day he would fix it all. He got under the covers, thinking about how his relationship had changed with Amy. They were so in love it was as if nothing in the world could touch them, but he remembered how close Amy had come to dying and felt stronger and vowed to never let her get hurt again, by anything.

Amy woke up to the sound of the TARDIS, like always. She got up and remembered the night before, telling the doctor how she felt when he didn't come back, all the pain, and why she knocked him out. She walked, to the kitchen, she got in there to see the doctor had already made some pancakes, Amy smiled and sat down on the chair the doctor had pulled out for her, she ate her breakfast, not taking her eyes off the doctor. "Hey, can I show you that thing today?" she asked.

"Why not, where did you want to go?" he asked stuffing a fork of pancakes down this throat, Amy smiled watching him. _Eat_.

"Home." She got up and followed the doctor who was walking to the consoles. He looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged and did all the usually; pushing, pulling, pressing buttons; running around like a crazy person. Amy laughed when he almost slipped over, and sat on the couch; the doctor came and sat next to her.

"Something funny Pond?" he asked, almost about to laugh.

"No." She lied "Nothing at all." the doctor hit her softly on the arm.

"Hey, you can't hit me I'm a girl." She frowned and jumped off the sofa, he jumped up too, and Amy ran around, the doctor chasing her, they laughed when the TARDIS landed roughly and the both fell to the ground. They got up and the doctor opened up the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So I didn't kill Amy. :) I could never. My favourite part was when the doctor gave Amy the rose, I found it so romantic, and just for those who were wondering it was a red rose, a perfect red rose, please review, and a big thank you to everyone who always reviews, or has at all it means a lot to me!<strong>


	15. What twelve years does

**Chapter 14 is full of tears, and you know how I say I cry in all the sad chapter I've written, well in this one I cried so much, my mum had to go down the street and go and get another box of tissues, I used them all whipping my eyes, it probably wouldn't of helped listening to sound the bugle by Bryan Adams, I LOVE THIS SONG, I really suggest you listen to it it's amazing! If you've ever watched the movie spirit (the one with the horse) it's from that movie, it's amazing. Yeah enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14. <strong>What twelve years does.<strong>

As soon as Amy saw the house it hit her and all the happiness from the world seemed to vanish into thin air, a tear fell down her cheek as they opened the door and Amy walked past Chase and Lily's old room, the doctor seemed to know she was crying and pulled her into him, she sniffed away the tears. "I'm fine." She sighed, and walked up the stairs. "Ok ready to see this." She opened the door to her room.

"Amy I've been in your room before, why did you want to take me here again?" he asked and Amy pulled him and made him sit on her bed, she pulled over an old brown chest.

"This is what twelve years does to a girl..." She opened up the lid, and from a small gasp from the doctor started to un pack it all, her drawings, cartoon, dolls, letters to the councillors everything she had done, models of the TARDIS and her and the doctor, the doctor almost had to pick his mouth up from the floor at all the memories she had stored in this box, it pained him to see everything she had done, remembering him.

"Oh my god, Amy I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a hug.

"What for?" she asked once the broke the hug.

"Leaving you..." He got up holding a picture of him hold Amy's hand and looking at the big eye that was searching for prisoner zero. "For all that time." He went on, and turned around to face her, tears about to fall over her eye lids.

"It's ok, doctor, you didn't know that you were so long." She replied half smiling. "There's more." She went on, and walked over to the wardrobe, she pulled down the box that had fell that day she had gotten out Lily's clothes, she opened it and showed the doctor them as well, he smiled as she told him of the days she would write stories and draw and make dolls. She then put it all away, with the doctor's help of course. When they had finished Amy looked at the time just past twelve o clock. "Hey remember that night when I kissed you? After I almost died, from the angels." She asked. He nodded, and sat on the bed. "Why didn't you kiss me back, if you loved me then?" she asked.

"I didn't want to wreck anything, I didn't know if you were just scared from the angels, and would regret it if anything happened." He confessed. "I really, really wanted to give in, I almost did but then I thought of us and our friendship, and how much you meant to me, I loved you that much I couldn't wreck us." He added, smiling and Amy nodded.

"Well it won't wreck anything now..." she approached him, and kissed him.

"What?" he asked so confused, it made Amy laugh.

"You know what I mean doctor." She fiddled with his button on his shirt and kissed him again.

"No, Amy we can't." He tried to push her away again, but she had a hold of his neck and was pushing her fingers though his hair as they kissed, she felt his body relax and he kissed her back. "NO!" he yelled all of a sudden, it caught Amy of guard and was thrown of the doctor as he pushed her away.

"Come on doctor." He shook his head.

"Not today, another day ok." He got off the bed and walked out of the room, Amy following, they walked out and Amy stoped out the front of the kid's old room, the doctor noticed she wasn't following and saw her staring into the lifeless bedroom, he grabbed her hand. "Come on Amy lets go." He softly pulled her and she began to move stiff with the returning grief.

"I almost forgot, doctor, forgot about them, I promised I would never forget." It was almost as if she was forcing herself to remember, not to forget, as if moving on wasn't an option.

"Come on Amy you have to move on, you can't grieve forever, look how happy you were in France. They want you to be happy, you never really forget someone, they are always in your memory, maybe not all the time but they are there, they want you to move on, come on Amy, let go." He smiled, He thought she would object but she nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right, I'll be happy, for them." She smiled back. "There is one more place I want to go before we leave again, ok?" she asked, the doctor nodded and Amy lead the way, after a while he realized where they were going. They walked up the path they had only once walked up together, the long dirt track lead up a hill and at the top there two tombstones, one saying Lily the other Chase. She crouched down when they reached the top over Lily's grave, the doctor stood above Amy looking at both the graves. "Lily..." she began, a tear rolling down her face. "Your smile brightened up the few days I was with you." She sniffed as another tear rolled down; she got up and walked over to chases eternal resting place. "Chase. You made me talk about the doctor, when I thought he died." She looked up to him, her eyes bright, but tears threatened to flow over her eye lids. "You helped me admit my love for him, and I'll be forever great full." She stood up and stepped back. "You opened up your hearts to me, when you had been through so much heart break and I'll never forget you, you opened my eyes and I see the world better than before, thank you." She looked up into the sky and a ray of sunlight hit her tears stricken face, she smiled, and sighed, feeling a weight life from her shoulders. The doctor pulled her into a hug and they walked back to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short but I always like to end it at the perfect time, so know you know why Amy wanted to go home, and the part that might surprise you is I didn't cry when she was showing the doctor all the things she did when she was little, but when she went to the grave yard and said goodbye to Chase and Lily. I won't my mum to move on if I died I wouldn't won't her to grieve for me. Tell me what you think, and if you would want your mum or dad, or anyone to grieve for you, so please review! Thank you for reading, it means a lot!<strong>


	16. A pool of memories

**PLEASE READ**

_**I would like to take some time to talk about 9 / 11 today (in Australia, where I live) marks the 10 year anniversary, and this chapter dedicated to the following 2 985 dead people, 2 595 of which were in and around the world trade centre at the time of the attack**_

_**1 402 people in tower I;**_

_**614 people in Tower II; **_

_**658 people at one company;**_

_**1 762 New York residents;**_

_**647 New Jersey residents;**_

_**344 NYFD firefighters and paramedics;**_

_**23 NYPD police officers;**_

_**37 port authority police officers.**_

_**So many deaths, and everyone as tragic as the last. I would like this time to thank Rick Rescorla, if you don't know his story it is on my profile, today where ever you are on earth take the time to remember the innocent lives lost that day, and hate every single person who was involved in planning that horrible day, I curse every terrorist and hope you burn in hell, you worthless pieces of SHIT! (Sorry for my language I can't express in words my hatred toward those people.)**_

**Now this chapter has a part in it that might upset, offend or hurt some people, you don't have to read it but I'll probably mention it again, if you don't want to read it you are welcome not to and next chapter I will mention what happened, briefly so you don't have to read it or you can always privet message me and I'll get right back and inform you, happy reading, and once again I cried, this time for a good reason though... :) and I promised to also dedicate this chapter to Konny10.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15. <strong>A pool of memories.<strong>

The doctor held Amy hand as they walked down the path from the graveyard. "That was I very brave thing you just did, Amy." He smiled and looked into her dull eyes.

"It hurt doctor." She confessed and she looked back into his eyes.

"I think it would have." He searched her face but it was pale and stained with the returning tear.

"Doctor, I love them, I always will, but its hard saying goodbye, I don't want to forget Lily's smile. Or Chase's bright eyes, they burn my memory doctor, everywhere I look I see a little girl hold her big brothers hand. The first day I met them I felt connected like I had always known them, I looked at their faces and I saw the heart break and trauma they had been through, but now they're happy, and I know they will never be forgot but I don't want to forget. Forget Lily's smile, Chase's eyes, it's like I need them, my heart shattered when I saw them so peaceful in their beds, never to wake." She closed her eyes, blocking the pool of tears that would come if she didn't; the doctor stopped her walking by standing in front of her.

"Amy, look at me..." He put his finger under her chin and raised it so he looking at her face, she opened her eyes. "As I said before, they want you to be happy too, you never forget they are wedged I your memory" Amy nodded and they kept walking back to Amy house, before they went into the TARDIS Amy walked into the house, and the doctor followed her in. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She answered, strolling up to Chase and Lily's old room she pulled the door closed. "There." She scrapped her hands over one another, smiling. "Now it's only a memory." She sighed, but stayed strong.

"I'm proud of you, Amy." The doctor grabbed her hands and gave her a kiss, she kissed him back closing her eyes; she opened them a moment later to see the doctor walking away.

"Wait." She called and ran after him. She caught up and held his hand. "Doctor..." she began.

"Yeah." He replied and opened the doors to the TARDIS.

"Where are we going now?" she asked and walked in. The doctor was keying in some random coordinates.

"Somewhere that should still be standing." The doctor sounded angry but Amy didn't know what at, she didn't ask why though.

"And where might that be doctor?" she asked gabbing his shirt so he could run around and press anything else.

"Somewhere..." His hint gave nothing away to Amy so she persisted.

"Of course it's somewhere, but where is somewhere?" she asked, it sounded a big confusing, but now the doctor knew what she always had to put up with.

"Look it is a very special place to me and to a lot of people, maybe even you, but I'm not telling you where." She didn't have his normal happy face; it was full of grief and loss, Amy decided not to ask anything more, she knew something had happened at this place and didn't want to pressure him any further, she sat on the couch as they went to this unknown destination, it only took a few moments because the doctor had only taken a few steps by the time they had landed so it mustn't have been far from Leadworth, he opened the doors, not dramatically like they had when they landed in Paris, he stepped out and felt a hand slip into his fingers, and squeeze tightly; he looked up to see Amy smiling weakly at him, she knew he was hurting, but she didn't know how badly.

Amy looked around her and knew straight away where they were, her mouth dropped open and tears formed in her eyes, they walked up to a memorial sight where two building should have been standing. "The twin towers..." she muttered under her breath blinking the tears away. She remembered watching it on T.V. "Oh my god, it's the eleventh today isn't it..." she didn't expect the doctor to answer but he nodded, but he seemed distant. "It's been ten years."

"I know." The doctor's voice caught in his throat and she knew someone he knew must have died from the terrorist attack that happened all those years ago. She felt like punching a wall at the returning hatred she felt towards the murderers. They slowly walked around there was thousands of people, and she wouldn't blame them for coming, she saw a small stall selling flowers just across the road, she ran off and brought some flowers, she came back and saw the doctor staring at a name engraved on a long wall it read.

'_In memory of_

_Donna Noble'_

"Who's Donna Noble doctor?" Amy asked resting the flowers on the ground in front of her name. She looked up to see the doctor stood motionless, as if a feather could knock him over. "Doctor..." she pressured.

"Donna?" He asked as if he too didn't know what she was talking about. "Donna, she was a, a nobody." He concluded, Amy knew this wasn't true.

"A nobody." She echoed, and he just walked away, and stood up and followed as they walked around the two waterfall like holes where the towers use to stand, strong and tall. After a while of wondering around tear stricken faces they decided to get a bite to eat, and went to a local bakery that had pictures of the victims of 9 11 on the walls, they got some food and sat on some seats under a tree Amy decided to ask the doctor again.

"Doctor, who's this Donna person, I know she not a nobody." She took a bite of her sandwich, and waited for the doctor to answer.

"She use to travel with me, but I had to wipe her memory and a few months after I did that she came here because she got a new job, and she died." It pained Amy to hear how he spoke about Donna. "She was such a bright lady; I only wish she could have lived long enough to get all she could out of life." Amy felt so bad, for making the doctor talk about her, but at least she knew.

"I'm so sorry doctor I didn't know." She snuggled around his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek; he looked down at her, and kissed her head.

"Come on lets go I just wanted to see the memorial and thank every brave life lost that day." The doctor got and pulled Amy up with him. "Where do you want to go now?" he asked as they walked to the TARDIS.

"I haven't almost died in a while, let's go save some universe, ay?" she asked. The doctor laughed and nodded.

"Anything for you." He smiled and Amy laughed back, and grabbed his arm.

"I love you." She looked into the doctor eyes as he looked back at her.

"I love you too, Pond." He hit her arm softly and ran a head, egging her to chase him, she didn't as he wanted and ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now with Donna Noble I wanted an excuse for the doctor to want to go to the twin towers, and a friend of mine wanted me to mention her, so I put two and two together and decided that would be a perfect way to do it. Now I hope you don't get to upset, and if you do I'm eternally sorry, but I had to write something in memory of those people, and remember the hero's and heroine's, the ones you know and the ones unsung; like the fire fighters who went in and never came out, I thank you so much, because thousand more names would be engraved, now I have no idea what it looks like there all I know is there are pool like holes, but I bet they have something where people's names are. <strong>

_**Thank you Rick Rescorla, and so many more... **_**:'(**


	17. Green grass and rolling meadows

**I'M SO SORRY! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait guys :-( but I've been jam back with homework, and I started writing this chapter, but I hated it, I mean I finished it but I hated it so I deleted it all and started again. I didn't know how it was going to turn out, I had it all planned out in my head then I was writing it and it just wasn't clicking... I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16. <strong>Green grass and rolling meadows.<strong>

The doctor was back to his normal self, all bubbly and happy, as if they hadn't just been to one of the biggest memorial sights on earth. The sun was setting as they walked onto the TARDIS. "Hey doctor, where are we going to go?" Amy asked as the doctor jumped up the stairs to the consoles.

"Anywhere you want." He replied spinning Amy around, she smiled but that soon turned to a frown and she shook her head.

"No, you pick I'm not picking, remember what happened last time?" it wasn't really a question, but the doctor nodded, and Amy walked over to the couch while he thought of a place they could go, as if a light bulb clicked his eyes light up and he grabbed Amy's hand, and pulled her into a hug.

"I've got the perfect place, monsters and everything." He smiled. "But you have to be strong ok; it's going to be hard to bet this one." Amy nodded and ran to go change, she ran down all the different corridors to her room, and threw on the firth things she saw, did her makeup and ran back out, just as the TARDIS was landing. The doctor was about to go and look for Amy when she came out, he smiled looking at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the open doors. Amy smiled as she look at the open meadows of lush green grass, and a little pond with a willow tree shading the grass that surrounded it, Amy ran across the grass laughing the doctor following, not far behind, he caught up and raped his arms around her waist spinning her around, they both fell to the ground under the tree, in a fit of hysterical laughing, she stopped laughing and smiled, she lay back so her back was resting on his strong chest, she tilted her head back so she would see his face, her eyes full of love she leaned into an oncoming kiss that was cut short by a bright light that she saw from the corner of her eye. She gasped as she looked into the blinding light, the same shape as always, she jumped to her feet, pulling the doctor up with her.

"WHAT!" she screamed "I thought we closed it; doctor how is it sill following me?" The doctor was as stunned as she was and just looked in shock at the white light.

"I don't know, Amy I thought we did too." It looked like it was getting brighter, like it was expending to swallow them in. The doctor got out his sonic and examined it. As he looked into his face showed no emotions, totally blank. "It doesn't say anything, it's off the radar." He put the sonic away and looked back at the light that was fast approaching. The sky blue, the clouds moving, no wind, the grass didn't shake it was as if the meadow was holding its breath.

"What do you mean 'off the radar' Come on doctor you know everything, I don't want to die from the one thing I've been running from ever since I was a little girl, lets run, come on, let's go!"

"We can't, it'll just follow us." The doctor looked at Amy and kissed her forehead Amy grabbed the doctor in her arms, hugging him waiting for the light to touch them, and wipe them from existence.

"Just me you want die, not now, if I go into the crack it'll close and you'll be safe to leave, you'll forget me and be able to move on."

"NO!" Amy screamed tears forming. "I'm never letting you go into the crack, I can't lose you, I'll be nothing without you, and I'll go you don't need me, you'll find another person who loves you more than me, I don't know how what would be possible, but that's not the point. You can live forever, soon enough I'll die and leave you, so if I die now it wouldn't hurt as bad." She broke the hug and walked towards the light to be pulled back viciously.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled at her. "I'm going if you like it or not, I love you too much, I'll never be able to love someone as much as I love you." His eyes were full of love, he gave her a kiss, and began walking to the light, he felt a hand slip into his and squeeze tightly.

"If you're going, I'm going to." They held hands and walked slowly up to the light, it touched Amy first, jus a slither of light, and she felt nothing just looked down as more pieces of light hit her and the doctor. She closed her eyes as the light began he bright to look at, they walked though, and Amy opened her eyes and she was holding hands with the doctor staring at an open meadow, she looked behind and saw a little pond with a willow tree leaning over it. "What, we're alive, doctor how." She turned around and jumped into the doctor arms, he spun her around.

"I don't know." He replied, putting her down. She smiled and ran off, the doctor chased her again laughing like before, and Amy fell to the ground smiling puffing looking at the sky. The doctor lay down next to her on the soft grass, looking up too.

The lay there for hours just staring at the blue sky and making out what clouds look like, laughing at each other's suggestions. The doctor rolled onto his side looking at Amy. "I love you." He smiled, she did too.

"I love you more." She joked, moving on her side to look at him.

"That isn't humanly possible." He replied.

"You might not be human but I love you more than every living thing." She grinned and jumped up.

"Well I love you more than all universes put together, bet that Pond." He smiled, and jumped up too.

"I love you more than every star in every galaxy in every universe! HA I think I bet you." She laughed.

"Well if I can't tell me how much I love you, I'll show you." He grabbed Amy's hands and pulled her into a long kiss, the doctor raped his hands in Amy's fiery red hair, and Amy hand one hand buried in the doctor hair, the other was around his neck making sure he didn't pull away. After ages of being lost in their love for each other they both pulled away, Amy smiling. The doctor grabbed Amy's hand and they walked out of the meadow together, they soon found themselves in a small town, wondering the streets, they stopped in a few shops and got a few things. The doctor took Amy to a little lake and the fed some ducks. After slipped and fell in the lake and the doctor had a massive laughing fit and went to the bathroom and redid her make-up, she came out again a few moments later and they went off to the TARDIS to go and get some lunch, as they walked the doctor heard a sound he hadn't heard in ages. It started just as a distant hard-to-make-out sound, then as it grew louder it grew clearer too and he understood automatically, both his hears stopping as he listened.

"Exterminate..."

"Come on, Amy we have to go, now!" his throat was dry as he stared at his worst enemy, and for a moment he thought it was the worst thing that could happen, but then he thought about looing Amy, now that was the thing that terrified him the most.

"Why?" Amy asked tilting her head slightly.

"Come on, it's the daleks, they're here." He grabbed her arm and they ran for the TARDIS, but as they approached it a Dalek came out of know where.

"Seize the female." It ordered, the doctor stood protectively over Amy.

"If you touch her you're going to wish you were never made, now back off." He yelled eyes narrowed.

"Seize the female." It repeated, ignoring the doctors warning, he got out his sonic.

"One chance, don't make me do it..." the dalek said nothing, but about six more came out of thin air and one got hold of Amy.

"No!" He screamed "Don't worry Amy nothing will happen, trust me." He reassured her, she showed no emotion, just stood like a statue.

"I warned you..." he held it up to the dalek to his right, one doing nothing, he clicked the button and it exploded, pieces of debris scattered around them as they stood.

"Exterminate." The lead dalek answered in response.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the dalek shot Amy in the heart...

* * *

><p><strong>So, the crack is back! LOL jokes, don't you think it is a bit weird how they walked though it and ended up where they were before, all will be revealed soon I promise, and... HMMMMMMMMMMMM I shot Amy... Can the doctor save her this time? You'll just have to wait and see wont you. Again I'm sorry. :-) please review <strong>


	18. Phobia's vs Fearlessness

**Chapter 17, wow, 16 chapters of pure joy to write, this story I have to say has been the best one I've ever written, I love doctor who and wish Karen and Matt would just go out, they are perfect for each other:D and do you know how many times it took for me to say fearlessness, my good tongue twister say that 5 times fast :) I hope you enjoy it like always, yours faithfully EAS. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17. <strong>Phobia's vs. Fearlessness.<strong>

The doctor dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. He didn't care about the daleks that were still around him he just needed to make sure Amy stayed alive. "Come on Pond, wake up, stay with me I promised I'd never let anything harm you, now wake up." He ordered pulled her limp body upright. He heaved her into a hug, rocking back and forth. All of a sudden Amy faded leaving the doctor clenching thin air, and one by one the daleks disintegrated. "NO!" he screamed "Amy..." his choked as he looked down at his hands, holding nothing. He looked up in front of him one dalek remained it vanished as a girl would though it, her fiery red hair wet but falling perfectly, her eyes shining and her make-up perfectly redone. "Amy! But how?" he asked jumping up.

"How what?" she asked taken aback by the force of the hug the doctor had engulfed her in. "Why did you walk off, you knew I was redoing my make-up." She added.

"What, you came out of the bath room and we were walking to get lunch at the TARDIS remember?" he asked confused by wha was happening.

"No, I don't remember." She pulled out of the hug, looking as confused as the doctor. "I came out and you were gone..." the doctor just looked blankly. "What happened, why are you crying?" she asked looking at his tear filled eyes.

"Well when you came out of the bath room we walked to the TARDIS and we were about to go in when six daleks appeared out of thin air, and they shot you, I was holding you in my arms, you died Amy."

"That wasn't me; I was in the bath room the whole time. And when I came there was only one dalek, and it disappeared." Amy replied, still confused. "This is so weird." She went on "First the crack, then someone like me died..."

"It was weird though when we were walking you didn't even talk; it was like you weren't real." Then it clicked. "Wait the crack in you wall, your terrified of it aren't you?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "Yes, why?" she asked.

"Is it the scariest thing that you can think of?" he asked, and by the sounds of things it was as if he was getting somewhere.

"Yes." She answered. She was still a bit confused but let him go on.

"And the scariest thing I can think of is losing you..." He went on.

"Awwww, doctor..." Amy hugged him tightly, embarrassed the doctor just continued.

"The crack is what you're most scared of, and losing you is what I am most scared of. Get it?" he asked, Amy had no idea where this was going, so she shook her head. "There is something out there that knows what we are most scared of, and can turn into them." He sounded please with what he had discovered.

"What like a shape-shifter thing?" she interrupted his victory moment.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Why can't it kill us then?" Amy asked still pondering on the question while the doctor led her into the TARDIS.

"Hmmm, I guess it can, but why it didn't kill us, I honestly don't know." He replied as they walked to the kitchen to get there long awaited lunch. After they had their lunch the doctor and Amy went back outside to figure out about the shape-shifter.

"Ummm, doctor just a question." Amy began. "How are we going to find a shape-shifter, if it can well shape-shift?" she asked, the doctor thought about this for a moment then replied.

"Well if we see something out of the ordinary, or someone really scared then that might be a clue." The doctor answered, Amy nodded and they walked into the small town. As they walked in the saw a little boy about seven hiding behind a tree terrified "Come on." He grabbed Amy's hand and they ran over to the tree.

"Hi there, what's the matter?" Amy put on her kid voice and bobbed down to be the same height as the small child.

"My mummy says not to talk to strangers." The little boy replied.

"That's ok, we're not strangers." The doctor bobbed down too. "I'm the doctor, everyone knows me, and this is Amy, everyone knows her too." Amy nodded by the doctor quick but believable lie.

"I'm scared..." The boy squeaked obviously still wondering if he should talk to them.

"Of what?" Amy asked.

"Lots of things." He replied. "Strangers, snakes, ghosts, spiders, clouds, sheep, dogs, cows, cats, fish, pigs, sand, flowers, snow, haunted houses, rain, aliens..." The doctor looked at Amy at the mention of aliens; she smiled and looked back at the little boy as he kept on listing things. "Air conditioners, stuffed animals, sun screen, heaters, aeroplanes, bugs, jack-in -a-boxes, flies, the dark..."

"Ok, ok, I think we get it now" Amy stopped the little boy. "What are you most scared of?" She asked

"clowns." He replied. The doctor nodded.

"Well now we are getting somewhere." The doctor sat on the ground now, so did Amy, but the little boy still stood. "Have you seen any clowns lately?" he asked, he shook his head.

"No, but my sisters is terrified of snaked and we saw one of them just a few minuted ago, that's why I'm here I ran away from it." He explained, the doctor and Amy nodded.

"Is there anything you aren't scared of" Amy asked, he shook his head.

"No can't think of anything." he admitted. Suddenly Amy heard laughing and got up off the ground, she walked slowly around the tree to come face to face with a clown.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled, the doctor came a second later, and saw the clown, the face painted white with big red lips holding balloons. He grabbed her hand and ran back around the tree.

"Now kid..." the doctor began.

"Billy." He corrected him.

"Ok, Billy, yeah there is a clown behind you we have to go, he grabbed his hand and they ran, Amy ran ahead to go open the door to an abandoned house.

"NO!" Billy screamed. "This house it haunted, I bet there are ghosts and spiders." The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather die by spiders, or a clown, pick now?" he ordered.

'Clowns, defiantly clowns." The doctor grabbed his hand he pulled him into the house, and soniced the door shut. "GET OFF!" he yelled, the doctor let go and Amy held his hand, they looked around all the furniture was draped in white cloths. Amy sat down on a chair pulling the doctor with her he sat down next to her, Billy just stood in the middle of the room, shaking, and suddenly they heard a smash and even the doctor flinched. Suddenly there were about four clowns; they had all come in through a window they had just smashed. The doctor jumped up and soniced them. He was right.

"Yep Amy we were right they are shape-shifters, they shift into what you are most scared of." He explained, Billy looked so scared Amy thought he was about to pass out.

"Can it kill?" Amy asked, she swallowed hard when the doctor nodded. They totally ignored Amy and the doctor they just looked at Billy with their taunting eyes. Suddenly they surrounded Billy. "Doctor what are they doing?" Amy asked.

"Killing him." He whispered.

"What do something then." She ordered.

"We can't do anything, they will find a way to get him." He explained.

"Why didn't they kill us then?" she asked, shocked.

"Because we aren't scared of clowns, they only attack the person that fears what they turned into." He clarified.

"Then why didn't they kill us in the meadow or you when you were near the TARDIS?" she asked, he shook his head and hugged Amy as they finished off killing Billy, instead of him being dead he turned into one of the clowns.

"Wait they didn't kill him, they converted him into one of their own." The doctor figured out. They advanced on Amy and the doctor, they stopped a few metres away, and they started to change form, they both gasped as the stopped on something they were both terrified of. "No, NO!" she screamed. "Why them, why always them?" she asked.

There stood five angels hard as stone. "I don't know, but we have to get out, now." He grabbed her hand keeping both eyes on the angels. "Alright Amy take me to the front door, I'll keep looking at the angels, when I say we swap we have to swap ok, then you look at the angels and I'll get the door, ok, when your eyes start to hurt too much tell me and we'll swap back." Amy must have nodded because there was no reply, she yanked at his arm in the directions for him to walk. After a few moments he called out swap and they swapped he noticed they were just a few steps from the door, he got out his sonic and clicked it the door opened, and the both ran out. "Now they are going to come and get us, we need to figure out why it didn't convert us the first time." The doctor and Amy sat on a chair.

"Ok we were holding hands when we walked though the crack, maybe that was why." Amy suggested.

"But you weren't there when you were killed from the daleks. "The doctor replied. "So that can't be it." Amy nodded and they sat thinking.

"Billy, why did they convert him?" Amy asked.

"Because he was scared of them." Then it clicked and you could see the doctor had gotten somewhere. "He was scared of everything, you see we aren't scared of _everything_, the shape-shift picks what you are most scared of and turns into it to taunt you, but they convert the people that are scared of everything, so they have more to work with. Get it."

"What so they didn't convert us because we can be fearless?" She asked the doctor nodded.

"Yeah, name on thing that doesn't scare you." He asked

"Butterflies." Amy smiled

"See, what else." He smiled, looking at her.

"Dying..." she replied, the doctor looked at her confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I know you'll protect me." She smiled, eyes full of love the doctor cheeks went red with embarrassment she leant over and kissed his one, he grinned. "Ok what aren't you scared of?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I'm scared of very much, but one thing I'm not scared of is bow ties." He smiled.

"And why's that?" Amy asked laughing.

"Because bow ties are cool." He smiled, they sat laughing for a few more moments then the doctor saw the angels coming, standing in a row, hands over their eyes. "We have company." The doctor pulled Amy off the chair, and they stood up ready to take the angels, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I almost killed Amy, but I could never. So the angels are back, and a shape-shifting fear imitating monster of my own creation, I hope you like the idea, going tell Steven Moffat about that one :D LOL. Now I'm going on camp from Wednesday, Aussie (Australian) time, so I wont be able to update for a little while, sorry. I'll be back after 3 days after ,then it is holidays so I should be completing chapters a lot faster then, I'm apologizing in advance for the late chapter, sorry but it'll give me time to plan what's happening next. <strong>


	19. Jam jars and rubber snakes

**I'm back... :D I'm back from camp I had a great time but I fell over in a maze and scrapped my hip both my knees and my elbow, it really hurt and when I tried to get to sleep I'd roll over and then I'd wake up because I'd be on my right side where everything was and it really hurt so I had to turn back over, but it was great fun! I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you like it lots of love EAS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18. <strong>Jam jars and rubber snakes.<strong>

As they stood staring at the angels, Amy took the doctor hand. "How do we stop it or kill it or whatever." She asked.

"What's something that fear is afraid of?" he asked, and thought for a moment and then turned to the doctor.

"Laughter..." she wondered, smiling, the doctor smiled.

"Yeah, if we get it to laugh it should destroy the fear and it should turn back into its original form." And grinned, then her face went blank.

"How do we get fear to laugh, if it's afraid of everything?" Amy asked, this one had the doctor stumped. "Wait, wait..." Amy was starting to get somewhere. "Fear isn't afraid of itself, if feeds of the fear of others, so if we show a picture of it, one that is pulling a funny face then it should..." Amy smiled when the doctor finished the sentence for her.

"Should change back to its form, Amy you genius." He smiled and kissed Amy's forehead.

"How do we get a funny picture of a shape-shifter?" she asked

"We don't need a picture of shape-shifter, we need a picture of Billy." He grabbed Amy's hand and ran to a packed street. "Does anyone know a Billy?" he was stopping strangers in the street and asking them, when finally one nodded.

"Where does he live, please, we need to find his mother." Amy added, the shock on the ladies face was almost unbearable. "What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Billy, Billy is my son, did something happen to him?" she asked almost hysterical.

"No, no, we just need to go to his room, can you please take us." The shock melted away to confusion.

"Why do you want to go to his room, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the doctor and this is Amy pond we are part of the international time lord police and have a warrant to search this boy's room." The mother confusion switched back to chock.

"I have no idea what the international time lord police is, so no you cannot look in my sons room, for whatever you are doing." The mother said firmly. The doctor flashed a piece of paper in front of her.

"It is against the law to forbid police to enter a home with a search warrant, so take us there, please." The doctor put the paper away.

"Fine, but only for five minutes after that you have to leave." Amy and the doctor smiled and followed as the lady lead the way to her house, once they passed a room with a big A, and kept walking they found Billy's room from the big B on the door, they entered and began their search.

"Where would the photos be?" Amy asked, the doctor took out his sonic and scanned the room, it says there are three photos, in that draw over there." He pointed to a small chest of draws Amy opened a draw to find nothing, another draw, again nothing.

"Time to leave." Called Billy's mother from the door way. Amy looked at the doctor and quickly searched the last draw.

"Yes." She yelled once see found the pictures she ran out of the room and out the door the doctor not too far behind.

"What photos are there?" he asked once they were out of the house, Amy ruffled though them and found one with Billy's eyes half closed and he had milk all around his mouth, he was holding the carton upside down and it was pouring down onto his shoes, he had milk all over his clothes, dripping on to the concrete floor. "This one, definitely this one." He smiled, Amy laughed, and they ran to go and find the angels, it didn't take long, they were looking for them too, Amy grasped the doctor hand and they both blinked, opening their eyes less than a second later and they were right in front of them, Amy showed them the picture and the stared for a few seconds, you could see the mouth twitching in an approaching smile, just as they were about to laugh the angels form melted away revealing children laughing on the ground.

"That photo is so funny, where did you get it from?" Billy asked standing up.

"From your house." Amy replied, handing over the photo so he could have another look, the doctor looked behind him at the children who were getting up from the ground, something caught his eye and he saw a shadow moving swiftly though the crowd, the doctor followed it getting out his sonic and scanning, Amy ran behind leaving Billy to help up the other kids. "What is it?" she asked, he shrugged.

"I'm not sure Amy; it is like a cloud of fear. It sends shivers down your spin, doesn't it? Like holding a block of ice, cold but you get stuck to it. It's like you can't take your eyes away, you have to follow it, then it pounces and turns into what you fear the most, to make the hole world a fear, cold lonely world with no laughter, we have to stop it." Amy nodded and they ran after it.

"How do we stop a cloud of smoke, it will just slip though our fingers we can't grab it." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah but we can capture it, put it in a jar." He replied, still running after the smoke cloud.

"I guess, but how do we get smoke into a kar?" Amy asked running a head of the doctor.

"Billy." He replied, Amy looked at him, still running.

"What about Billy?" she asked.

"We could trick it with Billy, you know make it come to us and then we pounce and capture it in a jar.

"Yeah, but what do we do with it afterwards?" Amy asked, turning a corner.

"I have an Idea, but we need the smoke first." Amy nodded and they turned around to and ran into a supermarket. They walked up to the counter and asked if they had a spear jar, the biggest one they had. They left the store with a jumbo size jam jar, the doctor put it in a pocket in his jacket and they went to go find Billy; they found him sitting on a seat talking to a young girl.

"Hey Billy could we please have a word?" the doctor asked walking up to the kids, Billy nodded and got up.

"Be back in a minute Ashley." Ashley nodded and they walked a few steps away. "What happened to me? The last thing I remember is going into the haunted house with you and seeing the clowns, that's all then it's all black and I woke up on the ground." He sounded terrifies, like always.

"Well you got turned into one of them, into one of the clowns, it is a shape-shifter that turns into what you fear the most and taunts you with it, but it converts people who are scared of everything for more power." He explained. "Now we need your help to capture it, I promise it won't get you again, we just need you, ok trust me I'm the doctor." Amy smiled, Billy looked scared but nodded.

"Alright, now how do we get its attention?" Amy asked.

"Bait..." the doctor answered.

"I know that but how do we get it here?" Amy asked.

"Billy." The doctor turned to Billy. "What are you most scared of after clowns?" he asked, Billy pondered on this for a moment

"Snakes, yes definitely snakes." The doctor nodded and turned to Amy.

"Alright." He whispered close to Amy's ear. "We need to get a rubber snake..." Amy did a small nod and the doctor kissed her cheek so I wasn't obvious they were talking, Amy smiled, and they pulled away.

"Alright Amy I'm just going to get the 'jar'" he winked and ran to a store to get a rubber snake.

"Can I come over now?" asked Ashley who was still sitting on the seat, Amy nodded and she walked over "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Amy and the man that just left is the doctor." Amy smiled and looked after the doctor as he ran for the shops, love in her eyes and she sighed at how happy she was with him, and couldn't imagine what would happen if she lost him.

"Cool a doctor, what's his name." Ashley asked.

Amy snapped back to reality and looked at the young girl, who looked just like Billy's mum. "I don't know." She admitted. Ashley looked confused. "Well I call him the doctor, he calls himself the doctor, everyone calls him the doctor, but if I could guess his name it would have to be spunky." She smiled and turned around to see the doctor smiling at her, as if he knew what she just said, she smiled back and blew him a kiss.

"Are you two like going out or something, I saw you kiss before." Ashley asked, Amy didn't really know the question took her aback.

"Ummm, I'm not sure, that's a good question Ashley, isn't it?" she nodded. "I guess." She answered, Ashley nodded.

"So, how are we going to get the shape-shifter here?" Billy asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure yet, the doctor will think of something." She lied already knowing what they were going to do.

"Is he a real doctor?" Ashley asked.

"Well... Yeah." Amy nodded.

"What type, like a doctor, doctor or what?" she asked.

"Umm a bit of everything, he is very talented." She replied, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him sneaking up behind her.

"Speak of the devil." She whispered and turned around just as he was about to scare her "BOO!" she yelled laughing. "Trying to scare me doctor, I think I've had enough of that for one day." She smiled and hugged him.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Did you get it?" she whispered.

"Yeah." They broke the hug.

"Ashley? Right." He asked Ashley who was watching them; she nodded and shook the outstretched hand the doctor had offered.

"The doctor? Right" he nodded. Amy saw the tail hanging from his clenched hand, she tapped his should, and he turned around, Amy used her eyes as a guide and he looked down, he dropped the snake on the ground in front of her, the doctor did a small nod, and Amy screamed.

"SNAKE!" she yelled horror on her face, and it sounded as if she was about to hyperventilate; she grabbed the doctors hand and pulled him next to Ashley and Billy.

"Where, I hate snakes." Billy and Ashley yelled in unison, Amy pointed a shaking finger towards the ground

"You don't have to be so scared Amy, it is just rubber." Amy shook her head eyes wide.

"No, it's not, look." Just as she said that he saw the grass moving and then a cobra reared up and its skin around its neck started to flare up. The doctor stood in front of Amy holding her back by rapping his arm around her.

"STAY STILL, any sudden movements and it'll attack." The doctor yelled the skin around the cobra's neck began to fall and in fell to the ground, slithering around them. Amy let a sigh of relief, and billy and Ashley fell to the ground terrified. Suddenly the doctor saw the smoke approaching. "Amy we did it, now we have to get it in the jar." Amy nodded and they held hands, walking forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 done and dusted, lol. I hope you like the idea of a smoke monster who turns into what people fear the most, I watched the god complex yesterday, because I live in Australia I'm a week behind :( and who weird is it that they had a fear based plot to, I swear on my life I had no idea about it because its copyright, I cried when the doctor left Amy and Rory how could he, I know I know because he didn't want to see them hurt or dead, but how it hurt me so deep, seeing him all alone in the TARDIS. I had to laugh when she said the doctors name would have to be spunky, it sounds like something she would say :D please review :) <strong>


	20. Catching smoke

**Alright will they catch the smoke / shape-shifter? You'll just have to read I'm giving you a heads up if you haven't seen the movie Titanic than please don't read the last paragraph, I will summarise it in the notes at the end of the chapter :) I delicate this chapter Konny 10 (again) for her dedication to me in her first chapter in her ****story ****Adventure in Time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19. <strong>Catching smoke.<strong>

The doctor and Amy stood hand in hand waiting for the approaching smoke to get close enough for them to capture it, it came close, detecting the frightened children that were screaming seeing the snake slithering around them, Amy looked at the doctor kissed his forehead, they let go of each other's hands and went on either side of the smoke steering it into the jam jar the doctor had open, the doctor yelled and screamed acting all scared so the smoke would come over to him, it advanced on him slowly, just as it was about three millimetres away the doctor thrust the jam jar forward, capturing the smoke in side, he snapped the lid shut, Billy and Ashley sighed and Amy ran and hugged the doctor, the smoke inside the jar swirled and turned, confused as to why it was in such a confined space.

"You did it!" Amy shouted, breaking there hug. "What do we do with it now?" Amy asked.

"I've got just the place, come on I'll take you there." The doctor announced. They walked passed Billy and Ashley "We're off now." He began Billy smiled, and Ashley nodded.

"Thank you, I don't think I', scared of jam jars now." He smiled even more and everyone laughed.

"Bye Amy, will I see you again?" Ashley asked.

"Nar I don't think so." Amy admitted. "It was nice to meet you, both of you. Say thank you to your mum Billy."

"Why to our mum?" Asked Ashley.

"Are you too brother and sister?" The doctor asked they both nodded. "Well that explains a lot." They all laughed again. "Yeah just say the people with the search warrant say thank you, she'll understand trust me, and once you explain I'm sure she will be happy she let in." The doctor explained. They both nodded.

"Will do." Billy replied.

"Well we best be off, get rid of this thing." He looked down at the jar, everyone nodded, and hand in hand Amy and the doctor walked to the TARDIS. The doctor clicked his fingers and the doors opened, both hands being occupied, one holding the jar the other entwined in Amy's fingers. They went in, closing the door behind them. They walked up the stairs to the console, Amy let go of the doctor hand and he gave her the jar, she held it tight, making sure not to let go.

"What were you talking to Ashley and Billy about when I went to get the rubber snake, you turned around and blew me a kiss.

"Well..." Amy began smiling. "I told Ashley your name was the doctor, and she didn't believe me, so I said if I could guess his name it would have to be Spunky." She laughed, so did the doctor. She laughed even harder when the doctor almost slipped over putting in the coordinates.

"Something funny Pond?" he asked, Amy got up and placed the jar in a hole in the TARDIS console, she walked behind the doctor he was facing the consoles, and Amy rapped her hands around his waist, he spun on his heels so her was facing her.

"Nothing's funny." She replied, playing with the buttons on this shirt. She leant forward and kissed the doctor softly on the lips, she pulled out just for her to be thrown into another more passionate, fiery kiss from the doctor, it seemed to last forever, Amy closed her eyes as the doctor fiddled with her hair, she pushed him against the edge of the consoles, still kissing him wildly, she felt his hands move from her head and they went lower down her back, holding her waist, keeping her close, Amy broke the kiss but they kept their foreheads touching.

"Doctor..." Amy began, she got cut off by the sound of the TARIDS landing.

"Yeah." The doctor asked grabbing the jam jar.

"Never mind, so where are we?" she asked.

"The galaxy of suns, it is just a whole galaxy of suns, we are at the edge, it has a massive gravitational force, so if we let the jar out here it will orbit the suns for the many, many years, and as the suns die and they expand the jar will melt and the smoke will burn." He explained. Amy nodded.

"Won't the jar burn as soon as we let it out of the TARDIS?" she asked, the doctor shook his head.

"No see, I thought of that already, see this?" he asked holding up his sonic.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"I'm going to put a force field around the jar, using the sonic, and in billions of years, as soon as the sun touched the jar the force field will stop working and it will melt and the shape-shifter will burn." Amy nodded.

"Cool, you really are a genius, that's why I love you." Amy kissed his cheek, and the doctor blushed, Amy ignored it and just sat back and watched the doctor applying the force field.

"Done, alright pond as soon as I say, open the door and get as far away from the door as you can, it will burn you from the heat of millions of suns, and plus it will be just a little bit bright, the TARDIS will try and repel as much heat as it can, but I can't stop all of it ok." Amy nodded and the doctor grabbed the Jar, he nodded "Alright open the door." He said, she opened them, and Amy ran to the other side of the console room, she felt the heat, so intense, and couldn't imagine how hot it would be for the doctor, he threw the jar out the doors and slammed them shut.

"Are you alright?" she asked running back over. He nodded, looking at his hand it was red and throbbing. "Come with me you." She grabbed his other hand and practically dragged him to the kitchen, she turned the tap on and put his sore hand under the cool water that was running, Amy looked up into the doctors eyes lost in their beauty.

"Thank you." He whispered, she smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem." She smiled.

"What were you going to ask me before?" he asked as he took his hand from under the water.

"Um, Well you remember Ashley..." she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"She asked me a question and I didn't really know how to react." She started to explain. "She asked me if we were going out, Doctor are we?" she asked, and sat on a seat at the kitchen table.

"Umm, yeah I guess we are, I never really thought about that either, we were all caught up in Chase and Lily that we never really decided, but we're both in love with each other so I don't see why not." He smiled and Amy smiled back.

"Good, now that's settled, I think we should just have a reglazing day, but first we'd better get away from the Sun galaxy, before the TARDIS melts." Amy nodded and they got up, and the doctor keyed in some coordinates. "Tomorrow, I want to take you out here, put today, I just want to relax with my girlfriend." Amy grinned and they sat down in the cinema, the TARDIS had changed it around for there being rows of red cushioned chairs it was now a white leather couch. Amy smiled and jumped on it, it was the softest couch she had ever sat on and didn't want to move. The doctor came and sat down next to her, he faked a yawned and put his right arm around Amy's shoulders, she had to laugh at the cliché, she leaned into him and the TARDIS put on some movies together, they watched a movie from a few different genres. For horror they watched Saw 1, comedy they watched Ferris Bueller's day off and for Romance they watched Titanic, Amy cried when Jack died and Rose was trying to call for the rescue boat, and the doctor had tears in his eyes, when the whistle almost didn't work. After Titanic Amy still hadn't moved from her original position, and fell asleep in the doctor's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok for the people who didn't read the last paragraph all it was, was the doctor flew the TARDIS to unknown destination. That will be revealed next chapter. They decided to just relax for the rest of the day, and they went to the cinema and watch a few movies, Saw 1, Ferris Bueller's day off, and well Titanic, the Doctor did the cliché where he yawned and put his arm around Amy's shoulder, that's all. Alright so now we know the Doctor and Amy are together, I'm so happy :D YES one chapter till sum up, can't wait :) please review <strong>


	21. Heaven not on Earth

**Alright I need to clear something up right away this is NOT the last chapter, I may have confused you before (LOL Siodhna xoxo) I meant it is the last chapter before I do my sum up and notes, that I'll be doing every 10 chapters, remember how I did that before, well that going to be next, I thought I'd just clear it up... Now you get to find out where the Doctor has taken Amy I hope you like my choice. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 20. <strong>Heaven not on Earth.<strong>

Amy woke up to find herself on a couch in the cinema, she felt the beating of two hearts behind her and an arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her safe from harm and holding her from falling off. She turned her head slowly to be confronted with the Doctor's face; his eyes were closed, and he was sleeping soundly, Amy looked at him eyes full of love, she turned her head back around and closed her eyes. The doctor woke to Amy shifting in his arm's he opened his eyes to see her turning back around, and he guessed she had turned around; he smiled and removed his arm from her waist and Amy turned around again. "Wake now sleepy head?" she laughed he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yep." Amy jumped up and pulled the doctor up with her.

"So where is this mystery place you have taken me to?" she asked as they walked holding hands to the kitchen. The Doctor looked confused, but then remembered.

"Oh yeah, you'll just have to wait and see, what time is it?" he asked, as they walked into the kitchen Amy looked about the clock.

"8.49." she announced, he nodded and Amy made some toast for herself and the Doctor whipped up some fish fingers and custard. They sat down and ate, at 9.00 Amy had finished and the Doctor was still eating. "Doctor, what do I dress for, hot or cold?" she asked.

"Umm." He mumbled around a mouth full of custard, he swallowed and went on. "Hot." Amy smiled.

"Alright, how hot?" she asked, trying to run though all the hot places the doctor could take her, maybe Libya or Egypt or some planet with like seven suns or something.

"Hmmm, it will probably be in the mid 30's to 40's but it will be evening soon so you might want a change of clothes for it in the late 20's." He smiled Amy nodded and ran to her room to get her things, leaving the doctor to finish his breakfast and rummage though his thoughts about Amy. Amy ran down the corridors to her room, she opened the door and ran right to her cupboard, the TARDIS always changed it around for what climate they would be in, but never gave anything away for where they were, she wished she could talk they would have the best conversations. She saw a lovely cream short strapless dress and beautiful sandals, she put them on and they fitted perfectly, she stun around felling beautiful, the TARDIS got out some new make-up for her, she didn't know what was wrong with the others but she didn't think twice and finished in a few moments, she left the bathroom and tried to find the doctor, he was leaning on the consoles looking worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Nothing, I just hope you like where I've have taken you." He smiled and gave Amy a hug.

"Any where I'm with you I'm happy, even if it was hell; it would be heaven for me." She smiled too as they broke the hug.

"Alright, you look stunning by the way." He looked her up and down, and Amy blushed.

"You look..." she looked him up and down. "Normal." She laughed, he was wearing his normal tweed jacket and stripped shirt, pants and boots, and of course his bowtie, which Amy was begging to secretly like. The Doctor punched her softly in the arm, she put on her exaggerated shocked face, only to make the Doctor laugh, he ran and jumped down the stairs before Amy could make a counterpunch, she followed more slowly, and once she arrived at the doors, the doctor took both hands and put them on the door handles.

"Would you like to open the doors miss Pond?" the doctor asked Amy nodded vigorously, he took his hands off her and let her open the doors, she gasped and the Doctor guess she had seen where he had taken her. She stepped out in awe, the Doctor looked out, it was perfect, just how he had hoped, not a cloud in the clear blue sky.

"Doctor this is the most beautiful place I've ever been in my whole life, it's like heaven. Don't tell me we have to fight monsters where, what horror is lurking in there?" she asked pointing.

"There is no monsters, no horror; I thought that this would be the perfect place for a first date." He admitted, Amy swan around and wrapped her arms around the doctor's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, they broke the hug and Amy looked out at where the doctor had taken her, a beach on a mystery planet, they ocean was crystal clear, very slow waves, not big just small, as blue as the sky sparkling from the light of two suns, it was a perfect day about 35oc not a cloud in the sky, the sand was as soft as feathers and the prefect yellow sand should be, no seaweed to ruin the landscape, just flawless. "Can we go in the water?" she asked the doctor nodded, and she took off her shoes, she walked to the ocean the doctor not too far behind, he was taking off his jacket and shoes and pants so all he was wearing was his shirt bowtie and board-shorts which he had under his pants. He ran after her so she began to run splashing though the shallows of the water, and got up to her knees when she stopped, not wanting to ruin the lovely dress she was wearing, she turned around to see the doctor was already more than half way to her he slowed down walking the rest of the way, as soon as he arrived at her side she opened her arms and they hugged for what seemed like years just moving with the waves, as one. They pulled from the hug Amy's eyes shining as bright as the suns.

"Let's go further." The Doctor smiled, than frowned when Amy shook her head. "Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want to wreck this beautiful dress." She looked down at the elegant dress. The doctor shook his head, and lowered himself down so it was just his head bobbling above the water.

"Get on." He smiled and pointed to his shoulders, Amy smiled, and laughed.

"NO WAY! I'll crush you." She shook her head.

"No you won't, now get on or I'll make you." He laughed.

"Ok, Ok." She put one leg over one shoulder and the other leg over the other, she screamed in delight once he began to rise, the water getting further and further away. He smiled and walked further out, he came to his chest, his shirt floating on the top of the water, Amy giggled watching him try and push it down.

"Something funny?" he asked, Amy just laughed harder.

"You know what would be really funny?" he asked not waiting for a reply he answered himself. "If I put you down, right here, it's pretty deep, oh but your dress, what shame it would be seeing that floating on the surface." He smirked.

"No, no , no, no, please Doctor, ok, ok I won't laugh. Please don't put me down." Amy begged.

"Sorry, that's not a good enough answer." He replied, starting to bend down, once the waves stared to tickle her feet Amy began to panic.

"No, please Doctor!" she begged, he just looked up, laughed and shook his head, he kept going lower and lower, and by the time the water had reached her shins she started to panic, she really didn't want to wreck this dress, she realized the doctor was just below his neck covered in the water, she smiled realizing that he would have to get this whole head under water before she was even close getting in the water, she smiled to herself once the doctor to realized this, he shrugged and kept going down Amy felt the bottom of her dress scrapping the water, and her heart began to pound, she understood there was no way of getting out of this one without getting her beloved dress wet so she made a decision. She shuffled her weight she was comfortable and just as the doctor's head became submerged she voluntary slid off his shoulders, into the warm water. The doctor was surprised when the weight he was carrying on his shouldered disappeared, he broke to the surface of the water and heard a splash he looked behind him to see Amy had either fallen into the water, or jumped, he guessed jumped otherwise she would have been angry and surprised, but she was almost laughing. "Look what you did to me." She pouted and pushed the dress down as it began to rise up to the surface, like the Doctor's shirt had.

"Aw. Poor Pond." The doctor replied, unsympathetically, Amy put her hands under the water and splashed it at the doctor, he laughed and slashed her back, he jumped under the water and swam away, Amy soon followed; he was a better swimmer than her. He seemed to slow, taunting Amy, she got frustrated and swam faster she grabbed his leg pulled him back. She giggled as he tried to swim forward, but Amy was to strong. "Let go." He puffed.

"No, way, look what you did to me." Once he was back at her side she pointed to her dress, it was wet and sticking to her chest.

"It looks beautiful..." he lied, Amy just grabbed his soaked shirt and pulled him into her really close, so close their faces were joined and they were like one person. She just smiled and looked into his eyes full of love and guessed hers were too. They just stood in the middle of an ocean in a far away galaxy, moving with the soft waves, holding on to each other wishing there life was always this calm and not so complicated and for a moment Amy felt like nothing in the universe could ruin this moment or tear them apart. Amy pressed her lips against his, making the moment even better. After ages the Doctor broke away from the kiss and an held Amy.

"Doctor, this had been the best day ever, thank you." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Anytime." He replied. "I'd risk the universe to be with you Amy, so I thought it would be nice to take you on a romantic date, I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, today has been amazing, it is getting a bit cold though should we get out maybe?" she asked, the doctor nodded and they walked out slowly, they got out and it was getting colder, in the late 20's Amy thought.

"Do you want to get changed?" he asked once they arrived at there things, Amy shook her head.

"I'm going to the drying room in the TARDIS to dry my dress, and I'll go and dry off, then we have to come back out." She smiled, picking up her shoes. "What are you going to do?' she asked

"I'll probably have a quick shower and get dressed and go outside with you again." He smiled and Amy raced him to the TARDIS, Amy won because the doctor let her. She ran in and went to go put her things in the drying room, she hung her dress up on one of the hocks and left the room, locked the door and turned the heat up so it would dry she walked back to her room only in her underwear, she passed the doctor and he only smirked.

"What are you looking at?" she asked hands on her hips.

"Oh, nothing." He lied, looking her up and down. She narrowed her eyes and kept walking, as she turned around the doctor just took a deep breath and thought about how beautiful Amy was. He walked to the bathroom, to have a shower.

Amy walked into her room, and got a towel and dried off, she walked around still in her underwear to the bathroom, she walked in and looked in the mirror, expecting her make-up to be running down her cheeks, she was surprised to see not a speck had moved, she remembered the new make-up she had put on, she looked at the labels. _Waterproof eye liner_, _waterproof mascara _and _waterproof foundation_, she silently thanked the TARDIS and she got out her hair dryer and dried her hair, after a few minutes her hair was dry so she curled it with a curling iron and went to go and get her dress. She walked to the drying room and turned off the heat, and waited a moment for it to cool down she entered and took her dress off the hook, she put it on, it was warm and completely dry, she smiled at the beauty for the dress, and walked out to bumped in to the doctor exiting the bathroom, he spun around and looked at her. "You look stunning, again." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back and grabbed his hand, and literally pulled him out the door of the TARDIS, she smiled to see the beautiful ocean again, the sun was beginning to set and sent the sky on fire with colours of yellow and orange, Amy smiled at how even the doctor was mesmerized by the beauty. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the soft sand, to the sand that was harder from where the water touched it, they walked along the path the ocean set, the water rushing up the sand to meet them, just touching their feet before returning back, Amy smiled as it tickled her toes, their fingers entwined in each other's, speechless at the magical night that was setting in. After a while of silence the doctor spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked Amy nodded. "I think we'd better go back though." He smiled turning back around to see the TARDIS just in view.

"I don't want to leave, it's so perfect here, I never want to leave." She sobbed, the doctor just turned her around so they were facing the TARDIS.

"Come on, I've got an idea." Amy just trusted him and let him drag her back to the TARDIS. "Stay here." He ordered as he went into the TARDIS Amy looked up at the sky stars that were beginning to appear in the darkening sky. After a few moments the doctor reappeared, holding two glasses a bottle of champagne and a few blankets. He smiled and walked a bit down the beach and a bit closer to the water, Amy smiled as the doctor laid out one of the blankets, and she lay down staring at the stars, she heard a '_POP_'and looked over to see the doctor had opened the champagne. He was pouring it into the glasses, Amy giggled as he spilt a little on the sand, so he just looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. He gave her a glass and she had a sip, waiting for the doctor to have some of his, he had a sip and to Amy's surprise he swallowed it without gagging.

"When did you start to like alcohol?" she asked as he had another sip and laid down on the blanket next to her he rested his he on his hand using his elbow for support.

"Thing change, Pond, as you know, look at us, just a few weeks ago we were hiding our feeling s for one another, thinking that the other would never feel the same way, and look at us now, we buried two beautiful children, went to Paris, you almost died, persuaded a ghost, went to the 9 11 memorial, confounded our fears and now we are on our first date on a beach on a Romanic planet, I'm so glad I found you Amelia Jessica Pond you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He smiled and Amy was speechless. He leant over and gave her a kiss, she sat up and so did he, he put her arms around his neck, and he buried his hands in her fiery hair, tangling her curls around his fingers, Amy looked into the doctor's eyes, and realized he had moved his hands from her hair and stopped just at the top of her dress, she heard a faint buzz as he pulled down the zip on her dress, she kissed him harder, leaning into him she pushed him down so he was laying down on the blanket, she pulled his jacket off and broke the kiss she took off his bow tie to see disappointment flash across his face, only for a moment then she stared to un-do his buttons on his shirt she did the second one, but before she could start on the third the doctor just pulled it off, Amy smiled and started on his shoes, and the doctor did his pants for her, once she had taken off his shoes and socks and the doctor had pulled his pants off, before Amy could take off his underwear he leant forward and kissed Amy's neck and he undid the rest of her dress, she slid it off, and the doctor un-did her bra for her she took it off and her underwear while the doctor took off his own, he hadn't realized that she was now totally naked and once he looked up he was frozen with shock, Amy giggled.

"Like what you see?" she asked the doctor just nodded and planted kisses all over her face "You don't know how long I've waited to be with you doctor." She said while he kissed her cheeks, he just looked at her for a moment and kept kissing, she pulled back and the doctor didn't know why, she leant forward and kissed his lips, pushing him back onto the blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH finally, after so long, Amy finally got to be 'close' to the doctor, if you know what I mean :) I think that after 20 chapters they finally deserve to push their relationship up one more notch. Now you know what the mystery destination was a beach on a romantic planet, cute, now if you want to see the dress I kept going on about the link is on my profile (I'm in love with it, it is beautiful) and also you can see the ocean at sun set! :D YES next chapter is sum up and notes, might find out some little details... Can't wait. <strong>


	22. SUM UP and NOTES! 2

**SUM UP / NOTES 2 yeah here we go, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Siodhna you are the most beautiful person I know, and you so nice to me, and as my profile says: You make me laugh, you make me cry, you give me a reason to live. Siodhna you are so amazing thank you for being there for me :) I love you xoxo.**

**And yeah please enjoy, there isn't much you wouldn't figure out as I say, A LOT but I hope you learn a little.**

* * *

><p>Sum up and notes from chapter 11 – 20 :D<p>

Chapter 11,_**PARIS AND ALL ITS BEAUTY**_: starts with a shocked Amy. Once it sinks in that they really are in Paris the doctor takes her to the most romantic cafe, as they pass some shops the doctor stars to _dance_ to the shop music, but because he can't dance he just made a massive fool of himself, they arrive at the cafe and the doctor sees a shadowy shape, but can't make out what it is, it disappears when a waiter walks though it, obviously didn't notice it was there, it was a crepe shop. They order some food and ate, after that the doctor took Amy to a rundown house he took her to the top and showed her some new shinning ice-skates, they take them off the hooks and the doctor takes her to an ice-rink, Amy put on the skates, the doctor not too far behind Amy is struggling to get her balance and kept falling to be caught by the doctor, after a while she agrees to let him help her, a song starts to play a very familiar one so they start to dance, it begins to snow and the doctor sees from the corner of his eye the shadowy shape again, after the song finishes they leave the ice rink and start to sight see Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>To start I would like to tell you about the crepe shop they went to, I had to put this shop in my stop somewhere, it is a real shop here down under and is my favourite cafe  restaurant it is small and coze and downright beautiful, once you walk in you fall in love, they speak French in there, (and English) but it is French inspired so I though what's a better place to put my favourite store, in Paris :) and one more thing I wanted you to try and guess what song they danced to it was... drum roll... You and me (again) I thought it would be cute for them to dance to that song, it is well their song. :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12, <em><strong>CHOCKING ON LIFE<strong>_: Takes off with Amy noticing the doctor was zoned out, she asks him what's wrong but he ignores her, instead he changes the subject and asks if she is cold, she lies but the doctor makes her sit down on a nearby seat, he takes his jacket off and puts it over her legs and he runs to go and get her some pants, while he is gone, Amy starts to feel short of breath and it felt like someone was chocking her, she sees a little girl appear and Amy knows that she is doing it, she asks why but she doesn't answer, just smiles, she tries to call out for the doctor but her voice was only a whisper, after a little while he reappears and the ghost, Sarina why she was doing it, after a while she says that she died of the sickness he said she was cured of After some persuading from the doctor Sarina gives in and lets Amy live.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't think of anything that you wouldn't figure out reading this chapter, but it took me AGES to think of what name I should give Sarina, I wanted something that sends chills down your spin, but is still a human name so I thought about a new girl at my school, if any of you have seen the movie the ring and the girl Samara that is what I wanted Sarina to look like, but blue eyes, and it is so weird because the day after I watched the ring with my friends we went to school the next day and the new girl at school she looked just like Samara and her name was Sarina, so that is why I picked that name. :D <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13, <em><strong>A PERFECT GIFT<strong>_: This Chapter starts with the doctor asking if Amy was alright from what happened with Sarina, her breathing had slowed to a normal pace and he took her to the medical bay, he examined her to see she would be fine, Amy begs the doctor to go back and see more of Paris he agrees and they go to the arc de triomphe, Notre dame, the Louvre and of course the Eiffel tower, one they get back to the TARDIS they're stuffed Amy goes off o bed and before she gets ready the doctor goes into her room and gives her the perfect gift a flawless red rose. Amy put it in a vase and asks the doctor a question "How long he had loved her for" he admits the we had loved her since she hit over th head with a cricket bat, Amy then admits she had a crush on him when she was seven, but didn't start to love him until he ran into her house 12 years later, the doctor asks why she hit him over the head, and she says this: (one of my many favourite lines, well paragraph in the whole story)

"You said five minutes, which turned out to be 12 years, you didn't know how much I was hoping you would come back, and everyone said I was crazy and that I imagined you, I know I didn't. I stayed up for weeks, thinking I would see your 'police box' land on my lawn, but no. I waited for you, I tried to convince myself you weren't real, I had imagined you so I could move on, but on one could move on from you, doctor. Every time I looked at the crack in my wall, I remembered how you held my hand and opened it with the sonic, and every time I opened the freezer and saw fish fingers I knew you were real, but every day my memory of you faded until I almost forgot you, then you came. I saw the TARDIS, I was so angry, upset, happy, shocked, glad and surprised, all these different emotions all at once, finally my raggedy doctor had come back and you weren't just a memory any more you were real, I didn't know what to do so I knocked you out, hoping I would but be able to look at you for a few moments before you'd leave me for another 12 years. I wanted to just sit next to you and stare; I didn't want you to ever leave me again." Amy was almost in tears explaining her heart break once he had left her, he had never realized the full extent of him leaving for all those years, all the pain she must have injured must have been horrible, the names she would have been called, he pulled her into a hug, and she went on. "But you did, you did leave again, for another two year, I thought I had dreamt you coming back and saving the world, I wished I had dreamt you so I could try and live my life, but I kept remembering, how I felt when I looked into your eyes, I didn't know what I felt then, but I do know, I love you doctor." She rested her head on his shoulder

I loved writing that :) after that Amy goes on to ask if the she could show the doctor something, the next day she gets up to see the doctor had made pancakes she sits at the kitchen table with him eating, she asks if she can show him that thing he agrees to take her home, and they land.

* * *

><p><strong>CRICKETBAT, CRICKETBAT, CRICKETBAT! I'm sorry I said baseball bat in the original chapter. I found that paragraph so emotional; Amy was sad, angry and happy all at the same time. If that happened to me I would be the same sad about confessing to the man I love that he let me down, angry that he left and happy that he came back :) I can't think of anything you wouldn't figure out, if there is please tell me and I'll get right on it :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14,<em><strong>WHAT TWELVE YEARS DOES<strong>_: Amy walks into the house and feels all the happiness disappear as she pasted Chase and Lily's old room, she walks up the stairs and takes the doctor to her room, she shows him a chest full of the drawings, cartoon, dolls, letters to the councillors, models of the TARDIS and her and the doctor, it shocked him to see what she had done, and felt even worse for making her wait 12 years, Amy then goes on to ask him why he didn't kiss her back the day she almost died from the angels, he says he didn't want to wreck them and their friendship, Amy tries to seduce him but he kept pushing her away, she gives in and lets the doctor go, she walks past Chase and Lily's room and she gets upset saying she almost forgot about them, then the doctor tells her that they will always be in her memory maybe she won't think about them all the time but they are always there, she agrees with the doctor and now finally she had let go. She goes to their graves with the doctor, she says her final goodbyes and they walk back to the TARDIS

* * *

><p><strong>Now this chapter is a mixture of: Love, memories, longing, happiness, returning heartbreak and letting go. It was hard to write this chapter, because the emotions kept changing, I think this chapter is up in my list of favourite chapters, I cried writing the scene where Amy was standing at Chase and Lily's door, and trying to force herself to remember, and I cried even harder when she was at their graves, and saying her goodbyes. I don't think you wouldn't figure out anything let me think... ARR I found something :) you might want to know why he didn't get 'closer' with Amy when she tried to seduce him, well that is because he wanted their fist time to be perfect and everything had to be right, I will explain more in the next chapter when Amy asks that same question :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15, <em><strong>A POOL OF MEMORIES<strong>_: This chapter begins with the Doctor and Amy walking back from the grave yard, they walk about to the TARDIS but instead of going there Amy walks into the house. Amy then closes Chase and Lily's bedroom door, than they leave for the TARDIS, Amy asks where they are going but the doctor doesn't tell her, he seems angry and sad at the same time, so Amy doesn't pressure him, they land and once outside Amy figures out they are at the twin towers memorial, Amy had tears in her eyes as she and the doctor walked around looking at the thousands of names, Amy runs across the road to get some flowers returns to the doctor's side to see that he is staring at one name in-particular, Donna Noble, Amy asks who she was and he says a nobody, Amy knows that isn't true, but decided now wasn't the time to know who she was, they kept walking around and after a while they decide to get some lunch. They get something from a nearby bakery, they sit and eat and Amy asks again who Donna was, he explains that they travelled together for a while, but he had to whip her memory and she went to work in the world trade centre and died in the 9 / 11 attacks. After that they run back to the TARDIS the cheerful doctor starting to return.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter touched me so deeply, I was SO angry writing this chapter, thinking about terrorists make me want to get a machine gun and shoot them in the face, and make sure they are still alive so that their lives are ruined, just like they have ruined so many innocent peoples live, I am so glad that Osama bin laden is dead, because if he was alive I would have murder him by now :) you probable think I'm going to grow up to be a mass murder, but I'm never going to sink to their low level I'm going to keep my head held high and live my life with dignity, now like these people who sink lower and lower and deserve to burn in freaking hell. Now on a lighter note, I had to pay my respects to all those who perished that fatal day, may god hold you in his hand and protect you from harm in heaven, you deserve to be protected for eternity, now I don't think you wouldn't be able to figure out anything from this chapter, if there is then please tell me and I'll add it :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16, <em><strong>GREEN GRASS AND ROLLING MEADOWS<strong>_: Chapter 16 starts with the doctor asking Amy where to go, she rejects the offer of choosing, reminding him that last time she choose, he then picks a place, they go outside to see Rolling Meadows with lush green grass, going as far as the eye could see, they run around and collapse under a tree, they are about to kiss when Amy sees the crack in her wall expanding, trying to reach out and erase the from time, after arguing about who will go into it and get erased they both go. After walking though and coming out standing in the same meadow at the same time and same galaxy they had been in, confused they don't care how it happened, just happy to be alive. After a few hours of just staring at the clouds, they decided to go into a small town, they feed some ducks and Amy falls in the lake, she goes to the bathroom to re-do her make-up and dry off, she comes out a few moments later and they decided to go to the TARDIS and get some lunch. Once they are about to go in some daleks appear and get hold of Amy, the doctor kills one of the daleks and in response the lead dalek shot Amy

* * *

><p><strong>Now I can't think of anything, again, :) hmmm well you will probably would have figured out when the doctor asked Amy to choose where to go and she declined, she did that because last time she chose a place to go, the doctor almost died and she meat Chase and Lily, and well they did die, so yeah that was pretty easy to figure out, but you never know. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17, <em><strong>PHOBIA'S VS FEARLESSNESS<strong>_: Now this chapter takes off with Amy dying in the Doctor's arms suddenly Amy disintegrates, and all the daleks follow, disappearing into thin air, the last one to disappears when Amy walks through it. The doctor had no idea what is going on. After explaining, they figure out it is a shape-shifter that feed on people's fears, they have lunch and go back out to sort it all out, they meet a kid, Billy, who is scared and hiding behind a tree he is scared of everything but above all else clowns, he admits he had ran from a snake, and suddenly Amy sees some clowns, 4, they all run to an abandoned house and go in, soon the clowns get in too, and attack Billy they think that he had been eaten, but then they realise there is no body and figure out they converted him into a shape-shifter, they still can't figure out why it didn't convert them, suddenly it changes shape and turns into 5 angels, they run out of the house and try and figure out why it didn't convert them, they figure out that it converted Billy because he is scared of everything and they can be fearless. They ask each other what they aren't scared of Amy isn't scared of butterflies and dying, and the Doctor isn't scared of bow ties. (Because bow ties are cool :D) then he sees the angels.

* * *

><p><strong>I laughed when I wrote the bow ties are cool bit :) I thought it was quite funny I could see Matt Smith saying something like that, couldn't you? AGAIN I can't think of anything you would figure out. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18,<em><strong>JAM JARS AND RUBBER SNAKES<strong>_: The doctor and Amy are now facing the angels they figure out how to get it back to its original form, by laughter, after finding Billy's mum; they searched his room for a funny picture. After finding the perfect one, Billy's eyes half closed and he had milk all around his mouth, he was holding the carton upside down and it was pouring down onto his shoes, he had milk all over his clothes, dripping on to the concrete floor, the angels form soon melts away revelling children laughing on the floor, after explaining to Billy They see a shadow moving though the children, they follow it trying to find out what it is and how to capture it, they find out it is a smoke cloud that is cold and wants to steal all the warm and laughter from the world, they find out they have to put it in a jar, and they run to go find one. Once getting a jumbo size jam jar, they return to Billy and Ashley, after explaining more to Billy and finding out that after clowns he is terrified of snakes, The doctor goes to get a rubber one, Ashley approaches them and asks if they are going out Amy didn't really no but said yes any way, she kept asking questions, and then the doctor returns, drops the rubber snake and Amy is terrified, and is almost hyperventilating. The doctor wants her to calm down saying it is just rubber, she points and they see a cobra, a real snake rear up its skin around its neck flaring. After a bit the snake keeps moving and then they see the smoke approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG again, I can't think of anything :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19, <em><strong>CATCHING SMOKE<strong>_: This chapter begins with Amy and the Doctor trying to catch the smoke, they do, and they go to the TARDIS and leave, Amy was about to say something but changes her mind and asks where they are going the doctor says they are going to the galaxy of suns, they put a force field around the jar and in a few million years when the suns die and expand, as soon as the jar and the suns connect the jar will melt and the smoke will burn. Amy opens the doors and the doctor throws the jar out, he closes the doors and Amy sees he has burnt his hand she takes him to the kitchen and runs it under cold water, the doctor asks what she was trying to tell him before, she asks him if they are going out. They agree that they are and decide to have a relaxing rest of the day just sitting In the cinema watching movies, the doctor does the old cliché where he yawned and put his arm around Amy's shoulder, they watched Saw 1, Ferris Bueller's day off and Titanic. Amy falls asleep after Titanic, and so does the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to start by saying I have NEVER seen Titanic but I go on YouTube A LOT and I looked up the when it sinks and Jacks death so yeah that's how I know :) There isn't really anything relating to the chapter you wouldn't be able to figure out, but I will explain about the sun. A sun will burn for billions of years, but once it runs out of hydrogen it will start to burn hotter and the outer layers will expand and engulf surrounding planets e.g. Mercury, Venus, EARTH! And most likely more, so when the sun runs out so do we, thus why the jar will melt and the smoke burn :) I have put a link on my profile that will explain, if you don't get what I said here :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20, <em><strong>HEAVEN NOT ON EARTH<strong>_: Amy awakes from being asleep on the couch, she turns her head and sees the doctor asleep, and his arm wrapped tightly around her body holding her protectively, as she turns around the doctor wakes up, they have some breakfast and Amy goes to put on some clothes for warm to hot weather, she walks in and because the TARDIS changes her wardrobe for where she is she sees a beautiful cream dress and sandals, she puts them on and does her make-up, she leaves her room and sees the doctor looking normal, he is shocked at how beautiful she looked and they go outside to the surprise destination the doctor had been talking about. Amy gasped as she looked out over the ocean, perfect crystal clear water, and soft feather-like sand not a cloud in the blue sky and two suns burning hot keeping the temperature a perfect 35. Amy takes her shoes off and runs into the water, not going to far not wanting to wreck the beautiful dress, the doctor takes off his jacket, bow tie and pants shoes and socks and runs after her they stand in the beautiful ocean, just taking in the scenery, after they hug the doctor said for them to go further, Amy declines saying she didn't want to wreck the dress, Amy then gets on his shoulders and he goes out deeper, soon he starts to lower himself and once the was up to Amy's shins and the bottom of her dress gets wet, she starts to panic, she beg and begs but the doctor still sinks to the bottom of the ocean, she decided not to up a fight and falls back into the water, her dress get socked and she is angry and splashes water in the doctor face he swims and Amy follows, grabs his foot and pulls in back, Amy grabs his shirt and pulls him into her, and after a moment kisses him, they break away and decide to go back, dry off and come back out, Amy goes inside and goes to a drying room, takes her dress off and puts it on one of the hook, leaves, to go and dry off, after she dries off and did her hair she went to go get her dress, it was nice and warm, she put it on and left, again bumping to the doctor as he left the bathroom, they went outside and the doctor laid down a blanket they sat on it had some champagne, Amy asks when he stared to like alcohol, he explains that things change, just like their relationship had, from friends to girlfriend and boyfriend. Amy then starts to kiss him, in the heat of the moment the doctor starts to undress her and Amy does the same to him. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lol that was awkward, trying to write out in a nice way what happened at the end of chapter 20, hmmm again I can't think of anything you might not know, I just want to say PLEASE look at Amy's dress and the beach the link are on my profile, they are both beautiful. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright them sum up and notes 2 is done :) I hope you learnt a little bit more about the story from reading this, I know I could barely think of anything you wouldn't figure out if there is then please say in a review or PM me, and I'll get right back, please review :)<strong>


	23. The girlfriend card

**Alright so what are the two going to get up to today? There might be a return of a famous someone, hmmm, but who and why? You'll just have to read, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21. <strong>The girlfriend card<strong>.

Amy woke up to find a blanket over her and the doctor, Amy smiled remembering the night before, she lifted the blanket to see her underwear on and the doctor had his own on too, she leant over the sleeping doctor to retrieve his bowtie, she leant back down at staring at it. She brought it close to her chest and held it there for a few moments, just smiling. She saw the doctor start to move, she quickly threw his bowtie with his other clothes, hoping he hadn't noticed. He rolled over so he was facing Amy, he had a big grin on his face and Amy wiped it away by kissing him. "That was the best night ever." He smiled.

"Now you know what you've been missing out on." Amy giggled. The doctor just smiled, and didn't say anything. Amy leant back down and started at the two suns that were rising in the clear blue sky.

"So, what would you like to do today?" he asked.

"So are you sure there are no aliens here?" she asked him, looking over in his direction

"Um, besides me..." Amy laughed and then he continued. "No." He smiled.

"AWWW, ok." She smiled back. "So is there anything to do here?" she asked, she didn't know where her dress had gone so she just put the doctor shirt on, it was so comfortable and soft, she could she why he would never change his outfit. The doctor laughed at her, she just looked at him. She looked over the sparkling crystal clear ocean and smiled as she saw dolphins jumping. The Doctor saw Amy's eyes light up and looked in the general direction see was to see dolphins jumping and splashing the water making new waves.

"Cute, now what are we going to do today?" he asked once he didn't see them anymore.

"I don't know, go shopping, yes, I haven't been shopping in ages, now come on take me shopping please!" she begged, the doctor sighed knowing he couldn't win this battle, he nodded, and Amy screamed in delight.

"But I need my shirt first." He replied. Amy shook her head. "Amy." He gave her that look as if to say _give it here._

"Nar I'm right, thanks." She smiled.

"Amy." He yelled, and picked up her dress, he ran down to the ocean. "It goes in here if you don't give me my shirt back." He yelled up the beach to her, Amy's smiled vanished and she was about to take if off when in the corner of her eye she saw something, something that meant more to him than that dress could ever to her. She bent down and picked up his bowtie, dangling it from one finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She gave him the same look back, the doctor's mouth was open, in shock she grabbed it with both hand and was about to rip it.

"No, Amy, please. Ok, ok here have your dress back, just put the bowtie down." He ran back up the beach, and Amy dropped his bowtie on the sand, and he handed over the dress.

"Good boy." She praised him; he picked up his bowtie and narrowed his eyes, cradled it in his arms. Amy just rolled her eyes and pulled his shirt off and slipped into her dress. Once the doctor was dressed they went back into the TARDIS, and got some breakfast. Once finished Amy went to the washing machine room, and washed her dress to get rid of the sand, she went to the bathroom and took her make-up off and had a shower, after that she re-applied the make-up, dried her hair and curled it, and left to get her dress, the TARDIS washing machine were so cool because it didn't just wash the clothes it dried the too, so Amy just got it out and put it right on. She also put on her shoes and waited for the doctor at the console room, she didn't wait long because he came in a few moments after she did, keyed in some coordinates and off they went to a shopping centre, they landed and Amy opened the doors and they had landed in a car park, Amy had no idea where they were, but went along with it, as they walked into the shopping centre they bumped into someone, a very familiar face.

"RIVER?" The doctor asked, even though he knew it was her.

"Sure is sweetie." Amy grabbed the doctor's hand entwined her fingers in his, River looked down and saw them holding hands. "Awwww, finally, I guessed you too were together." She smiled. "Alright than, let's shop." She smiled now being on track with their lives.

"What are you doing here?" The doctor asked, as she was about to walk off.

"_Ummm, well I thought I'd drop by and say hello_... You know why." She shook her head, looking at the Doctor, she just looked confused.

"No, I don't." He admitted.

"Excuse us a moment Amy, I just have to have a word with your boyfriend. She smiled and at Amy, turned to the doctor, looked a little bit angry and pulled him away, out of earshot from Amy. Amy just looked around, not sure of what to do, so she just sat on a nearby seat and watched as River whispered to the doctor and she saw his expression change from confusion, and a big smile come across his face, Amy smiled as they walked back over. "Sorry about that, but he has a very thick head at times." she hit his head ad Amy grinned. "Let's go" she smiled and they walked around.

"Doctor where are we?" she asked remembering she had no idea.

"Greece." He smiled, and Amy's jaw dropped to the ground.

"GREECE!" She smiled, he smiled and Amy kissed him. River looked away and just kept walking, once they realised she had kept walking they did too.

"River, what you been up to lately." The Doctor asked as they walked up the escalator to the top level to get some lunch.

"Not very much, actually." River replied.

"Fair enough, I hope they sell fish fingers and custard here." The doctor smiled and River and Amy both shook their heads in disappointment. "Oh my gosh, a fish and chip shop, I bet they fell fish fingers." He smiled and ran over to join the line, Amy and River just laughed and went to get some K.F.C, they met up in the middle and found a table. "They didn't have any custard." The doctor remarked once they sat down and began to eat. Amy laughed and River just ate.

"Amy dear I have to show you a shop, no boys aloud!" River winked at the doctor, but Amy missed it.

"Ok, where is this shop than?" Amy asked, taking some more bites of her burger.

"I'll have to show you when we finish eating, I have a feeling you're going to fall in love." She smiled. "Even more than you are now."

"Not possible." She leant into the doctor and his kissed her head. Once they had finished eating all three of them walked out of the food court and went down the escalator, they walked along until they came to another path that went to the right.

"We'll meet you here in, 15 minutes." River suggested, giving a hard stare to the doctor he nodded, and when Amy and River went down the other way he ran off. "Alright, I think you're going to love this." She grinned and led Amy along till they came to a store. Amy's eyes were wide with delight as they stood outside the pet store, there were animals of different types, dog's cat's, fish, bird's, bunny rabbits the lot. Amy ran straight for the cats and dogs they were so gorgeous, she put her hands up to the glass witch behind it had six ragdolls, they all ran over to Amy, all so adorable. They walked away from the glass because another person walked over, a bit disheartened she bent down to see four cairn terrier puppies licking the glass, wanting to get out, they were as cute as the kittens, their brownish - grey coats perfectly groomed, and Amy just had to pick one up.

"They are so cute aren't they?" a voice behind her made her jump, she looked up to see a shop assistant looking at the puppies, her name was Kathryn.

"Yeah they are, Amy." She outstretched her hand and Kathryn shook it.

"Kathryn." She smiled and so did Amy, she looked back at the puppy's as they bounced around one another.

"Is it possible for me to pat one?" she asked.

"Of course." Amy stood up and let Kathryn open the door. "Which one would you like?" she asked, Amy looked at the four three of them were right at the little door trying to jump over except one it was quite and sitting in the corner, he looked sad and needed some well deserved attention.

"That one, please." She pointed and the shop assistant nodded.

"This one is very quite you never see her happy, she is always sad." Kathryn handed her over.

"I don't mind she is adorable, thank you." Amy smiled, and as soon as she held it, her eyes lit up and her tail began to wag.

"Wow, you must have the magic touch, she really likes you, I'll be back in a minutes Amy." Amy grinned and Kathryn walked over to the counter to serve some customers, River appeared.

"Where have you been, I haven't seen you in ages." Amy asked.

"Nowhere, now who's this little cutie than?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if she has a name, but isn't she just adorable, you were right I have fallen in love." She smiled as River patted her.

"Who's a cute little puppy than." River put on her baby voice and tickled the puppy under the chin.

"Do you think the doctor would be ad if I bought her?" Amy asked, and river laughed.

"Yeah probably, you would never be able to convince him to have a pet in the TARDIS." River laughed.

"Wanna bet, if I can convince him you have to pay for her." She smiled.

"Deal." Just as they shook hands the doctor.

"Amy." She spun around and the doctor saw she was holding the puppy. "No." He said straight away.

"But." She walked up to him.

"No." He repeated.

"Just pat her, isn't she adorable." He put his hand out at touched the little body feeling the warmth that came from it, he patted it for a moment than her little head swang around and a tiny little tongue came out and licked his hand, he smiled for a moment.

"She is cute, but still the answer is no." He took his hand off the little body feeling the cold reach his palm, in the background she could hear River stifle a laugh, and she knew she had to pull out the girlfriend card.

"Doctor, please." She buttered her eyes and begged. "For me." She persisted, the doctor relaxed a little.

"You have to look after it, feed it and all that stuff." He gave in and from a shook gasp from River, he patted the puppy again.

"I will, I promise, I love you." She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." He smiled and patted her back, he saw River pull out her purse and get out the money to pay for the puppy.

"Stupid bets why do I always loose." She whispered under her breathe.

"What was that River?" Amy asked smirking.

"Oh nothing dear, just so happy to pay for your puppy, now don't let it get eating by some alien ok." She smiled and Amy laughed.

"I won't." She cuddled her close and did realise that Kathryn had repapered.

"So, would you like me to put her back now?" she asked and Amy shook her head, Kathryn was about to object back Amy talked first.

"I would actually prefer to buy her." Amy smiled and Kathryn lead the way over to the counter. "I'm going to look for a collar and all that sort of thing." Amy left River to pay, and handed her new puppy to the doctor. Once River had payed it was Amy's turn she put down a beautiful light blue collar that had diamonds, a lead that matched, food bowls, a bed, some toys and food, the lot. She paid and they walked out of the pet store.

"Well I'd best be off." River replied.

"No we have barely even been able to catch up, you always do this, we see you for a moment, then you're off again, come on lets go save a world." Amy suggested. River shook her head. "Come on..." She insisted, "Look even the puppy wants you too, she put her up to River's face and she looked into those sweet brown eyes.

"No Amy, don't worry I will see you soon, I promise." She hugged them goodbye, and kissed the puppy on the head.

"Well at least let us drop you off at the stormcage then" The doctor spook for the first time in ages.

"Ok, Ok." She smiled, and they walked to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the door and put the puppy down; it just sat there on the ground sniffing. "What are you going to call her?" River asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Amy admitted, and while the doctor flew the TARDIS, they sat down on the couch and thought of cute puppy names, as the puppy just sat where the doctor put it down, they would call out names and clap their hands, but she didn't budge for anything the two came up with.

"How about Maya." The doctor called and the little puppies ears pricked and she looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, you genius I love that name, Maya come here." She clapped her hands and she came running over. "I guess your names going to be Maya." She said as she jumped up onto Amy's lap and curled up.

"That is such a cute name." River smiled and softly patted the sleepy puppy.

"I know." Amy smiled too. "Maya it is." She leant forward and kissed the puppies head, as he started to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW so cute they have a puppy Maya, I thought it would be cute for them to have another little mind to help them out along the way. Now what's the doctor up too, and what was the meaning of River, or did she just turn up to shop, all will be revealed soon... Please review :D <strong>


	24. How long is ever?

**Here comes the bride here comes the bride, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Siodhna and chapter 20, aka Heaven not on Earth... BLA BLA BLA... **

**I Siodhna, take you Heaven not on Earth, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.**

***CHEERS* YEH WOO, congratulation Siodhna, I wish you both a life time of happiness, I believe them to be the right words. :) Now read away :D (Regarding the heading; Trust me I know it makes not much sense now but it is not meant to be How long is FORever, it IS meant to be ever, just thought I'd clear it up)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22. <strong>How long is ever?<strong>

Amy looked down at Maya as she slept soundly on her lap, the doctor was still leaning against the console, deep in thought, she didn't want to disturbed him, but someone else thought differently, River got up from her seat next to Amy, Maya stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. River then walked over to the doctor and pulled a leaver next to him, he snapped out of his mind."What did you do?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." The doctor didn't look to sure and flicked the leaver back when River had her back to him, Amy tried to hide a smile and when River looked at her she looked away, trying not to laugh. The doctor walked over to Amy, and bent down to the level of her puppy, he patted her softly, and she woke up, the doctor looked scared as if he had done something wrong.

"Don't worry, she'll go back to sleep." Amy smiled and kissed the doctor's forehead, he smiled and he patted Maya more and her little head swang around and licked his hand, again. Amy smiled as River backed slowly to the console, and flicked the leaver back.

"Well I'll be off." River walked to the doors.

"Wait we haven't even landed yet." The doctor got up and followed her down the steps.

"Yes we did." River smiled.

"But..." the doctor got cut off.

"I turned the brakes off, idiot, what do you think, I'll just jump out into space?" River asked.

"You've done it before." The doctor pointed out.

"Shut up, I'm going." She waved to Amy and glared at the doctor before opening the doors, Maya jumped off her and ran after River.

"River, someone wants to say goodbye." Amy smiled, and River bent down, Maya ran up to her and cuddled into her, it was as if she knew she was leaving. "She won't be gone forever Maya, don't worry." Amy got off the couch and walked over. Amy picked her up and gave River a hug. "See you soon." Amy smiled.

"Yep, have fun going around the universe." River smiled back, and walked out.

"Bye." The doctor called, she waved a hand as she kept walking forward, they closed the doors and went back up to the consoles, Amy put Maya down, and she just sat at her feet.

"Now where do you want to go now?" He asked.

"Can we travel around Earth for a bit longer, no monsters I want to have a little while before I almost die, again, please." She didn't have to ask twice, the doctor nodded and was keying in coordinates.

"Sure. Now I'm pretty sure no dogs aloud, so we will have to keep Maya somewhere, come on TARDIS think of a perfect place to keep a puppy." The doctor asked. After a moment of total silence the TARDIS began to hum, it was faint so they grabbed the bag full of bowls and Maya's bed all the things they brought at the pet store. They followed the noise till it began louder and louder, they stopped at a door, they opened it to see a room that was perfectly equip to the needs of a puppy; food bowls filled with food, a massive bed, and a draw full of toys, he even had a kitty litter type of thing, but for puppies. Amy smiled and for a moment it even looked like Maya was too, she put her down and Maya ran around being a nut case; jumping around and everything. The doctor smiled and leaned against the door frame as Amy got out some toys and sat on the floor and played with her, after a few minutes Maya got up to get a drink and Amy kissed her goodbye and closed the door. They walked to the console room.

"Looks like we didn't need to buy all this stuff." Amy laughed, and so did they doctor, and she threw they bag in the bin room "Alright, so where are we?" she asked, the doctor smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Amy hated it when he did that but smiled anyway. He opened the doors and Amy gasped, she knew exactly where she was, Canada!

"NO WAY. You didn't, is that Lake Louise?" She asked the doctor nodded, and Amy smiled.

"Now I would like to take you on another date, at a beautiful restaurant." Amy smile widened as he blushed, she kissed his cheek and he went even redder.

"Date number two ay, you know what happens on the third then?" the doctor looked blankly at her, he really had no idea. "Oh doctor, think It though." She smiled and ran off.

"Amy, wait up, you don't even know where you're going." He snapped out of confused mode and ran after her and they headed for the restaurant. The pushed the door opened and let Amy in first, it was so beautiful, gold paint splashed on the walls they looked over one hundred years old, chandeliers spread out across the roof, Amy stood in awe and felt a hand on her back, Amy flung her head around to see the doctor smiling at her, they walked to the counter and got directed to a table near a big window, Amy looked out it was a beautiful evening, as dusk set in they got served their dinner, Amy had lobster with salad and potato wedges, while the doctor had a seafood platter served with custard, he wasn't too keen on eating the prawns and calamari with custard but found them as delicious as fish fingers.

"Doctor..." Amy began; he looked up from his plate. "Are you happy?" she asked, the doctor looked shocked.

"Of course I am, why in the universe wouldn't I be, I'm with you." He looked at her.

"That's just it, you're with me, and I'm sure someone like River would be better for you than me." She looked at him, almost in tear, she bent her head down.

"Amy, look at me." She lifted her head. "No one in the universe is better for me than you. Not River, no one." He put his hands over the table and Amy took them lightly for them to be squeezed. "Amy Pond I love you and no one can change my mind, I'm the happiest man in the universe, no one can change the either, and we were meant to be together, no matter what anyone says that will never change, how I fell about you now won't ever change." Amy smiled slightly, that truned to a frown as she went on.

"Yeah but how long is ever?" she asked.

"I don't get the question." He replied.

"Exactly!" Amy yelled and pulled her hands for his and got off her chair, the doctor was shocked, as he realized what happened he started to call after her.

"Amy." He began as she walked a few steps away, she didn't turn around. "AMY!" he yelled, but she just kept walked, further and further away till she was out the door and engulfed in the black of night. People began to stare in his direction, he put his head in his hands, not knowing what had just happened, had she really just walked out on him, was she breaking up with him? He didn't know, he put money on the table and ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Amy walk out, wasn't she happy doesn't she love the doctor, why would you would out on the love of your life? Will the doctor be able to find her, or has he lost her forever? Hmmm, intense stuff :) Thank you to everyone who reviews it means a lot to me, and if you haven't reviewed please do :) have fun on your honeymoon Siodhna :D xoxo And sorry it is a bit short, I wanted a cliffhanger, you know me, I haven't had one in a while.<strong>


	25. Saving a life

**Now this chapter might offend (well not offend, maybe, but hurt or make someone upset) so as I said for the 9 / 11 chapter if you do not want to read it than don't I don't want to make anyone sad, if you don't pm me or review and I'll pm you and I'll inform you about what happened, I hope I don't upset anyone, this chapter is up with one of the saddest ones, it has a lot of pain and almost made me cry, I hope you enjoy it, even though it is sad :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23. <strong>Saving a life<strong>

As the doctor walked out the door trying to find Amy, he had a sick feeling in his stomach, and wished he knew what he had done. "Amy." He kept calling her name hoping she would appear, but she didn't.

He searched for days, everywhere, but didn't find her. He would never give up and kept searching, he found himself at the TARDIS one afternoon. "Old girl, what have I done?" he asked, knowing that there wouldn't be an answer, he opened the door and went in, for the first time in ages he had realized about Maya, he ran for the room she had been kept in; he opened the door to see a lifeless room, no Maya, he searched but thought either she must have escaped or someone, Amy, had taken her. He walked out of the room and wondered the corridors, feeling very, very alone. He found a door, TARDIS blue, of course. His hearts seemed to stop as he realized it was Amy's room behind that door, he grabbed the door handle and turned it, hoping to see Amy sitting on her bed, as he walked in he saw no one, another lifeless room, he walked around, it seemed empty, he opened her cupboard to see no clothes and her suitcase was gone too, he had tears in his eyes as he began to comprehend that she really had gone, he went to the bathroom, her things in there were gone too. He sat on her bed, head in his hands. He looked at her bedside table, and saw the draw, a tiny bit open, he pulled it all the way to see nothing but a letter it had his name on it, he opened it, it read:

_To my dearest doctor,_

_By now I guess you have seen that my stuff has gone, and so has Maya, I have taken her and we have gone away, don't coming looking for us, there is no point, it will be too late. Live a wonderful life and move on, full in love and marry someone else. I will love you and never stop, I guess you are wondering why I have left, it isn't you, well it is kind of, but it is mostly me, you don't need to know why, because there is nothing you can do that will change it. I want you to live a happy life, so as I said, please don't look for us, Fly your TARDIS to the end of the universe and enjoy your life, because from now on I'm not going to be a part of it._

_Love Amy._

The doctor saw tear stains marking the paper, and they were replaced with his own. _Why did she go, why couldn't she have explained?_ He asked himself, tears dropping onto the paper, suddenly his pain was replaced with another emotion_ Rage_, he tried to stay calm and he folded the letter and put it in his pocked, he got off the bed, un able to control his angry he flung his fist into the wall, leaving a hole in it, he didn't care about the pain that shot thought his fingers, he only cared about the pain Amy had caused, he didn't care what the note said, or what she wanted he was going to find her, if she liked it or not. He walked out of her room and out of the TARDIS, once he was out he wondered around, he began to cool off and he wasn't angry any more, just worried and he longed just to wrap his hands around her, and hold her close. He snapped out of his thought and focused on trying to find her, he searched, and thought about where she would have gone, he sat done on a seat and thought, _what did the note say_? Did it give any hints at all as to where she would have gone, he pulled it out and read carefully, he came across and odd sentence,

_Don't coming looking for us, there is no point it will be too late._

What did she mean; _too late?_ In that moment he felt his hearts stop beating and tears formed in his eyes. _No she couldn't, why would she, no she can't commit suicide_. He jumped up and thought of where she would go, he paced along the green grass, leaving a track of where he had been walking over it multiple times. He kept repeating "what would be a beautiful place to die?" then it hit him, and he ran, ran faster than he had ever run before, he didn't know how to get there but he just knew he couldn't stop. He kept going until he heard the roar of water, falling. He ran faster and thanked god for making him run so much, suddenly a bright light filled the sky, and a rumble followed, soon rain started to pour down. "Of course!" he sighed and he kept running soon he came to a small hill that overlooked Niagara Falls, he saw Amy standing on a rock at the very, very edge of the water fall, her Arms outstretched as if she was about to jump, the rain began heaver, the doctor saw Maya tied to a tree her bark was only faint over another roar of thunder, at the moment he didn't care about her the only thing on his mind way Amy. "NOOOOOOOOO, Amy STOP." He screamed and jumped down the rocked to her side, as he came she spun around to face him.

"I told you not to come, how did you find me?" she had to yell over the sound of the thunder, tears in her eyes. The doctor kept running till he was a foot away from her.

"I just figured it out Amy, I love you so much your note says I have to move on, find someone else. That's impossible; I can't find anyone else when you are the only one right for me." He had to yell as the rain began even heaver.

"Well go unless you want to watch me jump, doctor I love you." She turned around and was about to jump, when she got pulled back.

"Don't you dare, why, why do you want to?" he asked, almost in tears.

"Because." She yanked herself from his grip and walked back to the edge.

"WHY!" He screamed, pulling her even further back, and pulling her into a hug, she squirmed, turning to free herself, but he wouldn't let go. "Tell me." He talked normally as they were close, rain pelted down on the two.

Amy sighed. "Because I'm going to die one day, why not make it today?" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How long is ever? Doctor, remember in the restaurant, I asked you that think, think about what I meant." She put her arms around him, hugging him back. He thought about it but couldn't figure it out, Amy knew he didn't know so helped him out. "Ever for you is a lot longer than it is for me." Tears fell down her cheeks. Finally the doctor got it.

"It's because I'm time lord isn't it? Because I will live longer than you." He asked.

"Yeah, so I will die soon and you will live for years after and if we are together then than the pain will only be ten times worse, so why don't I die now and save you the misery." She took her arms from around him.

"Amy when you left, I didn't know what to do I wondered around the whole of Canada searching for you, when I got to the TARDIS and your stuff was gone I cried, I literally cried, Amy, I almost never cry and once I read the letter, I was so angry that you really had left I punched the biggest hole in the wall, Amy if you died in 50 years it is true it would be worse but I would have spent so many years with you imagine what we would have seen together, Amelia Pond, please don't jump." The doctor begged.

"Doctor, I love you so much, you are the perfect guy, but you have to let me do this." Amy, tried to break the hug, but he didn't let her.

"Because I love you too much." Another tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you to but you have to let go, so I can make your life easier." She tried again to break free, but she just couldn't.

"Amy, if you died it wouldn't make my life easier it would make it hell, PLEASE DON'T DO IT." He had to yell because more thunder rolled over the top of them.

"NO, you have to let me do this." She kept pulling back he would give in. He sighed.

"What happens if I say you can become one of me?" he asked.

"What." Amy pulled back a bit so she was looking into his face.

"What happens if I say you can become a time lord?" he asked again.

"A lot, I won't jump for a start, why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked.

"Because I didn't think you would ever do this? And plus, it will hurt, a lot, I don't even know if it will work but it might." He hated himself for saying it but if it was the only way Amy would ever stop herself from jumping he had to say it.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it, make me one of you, how do I do it?" she asked sounding exited. "I love you so much doctor, thank you." She kissed him, as the rain began to slow and the sun peaked though the gray clouds. They broke the kiss and looked at the sky

"First you have to answer one question." He began and nodded and kissed him again. He broke the kiss and looked as the rain totally stopped and a rainbow spread across the clearing sky. "Amy, I have known you for so long and over that time I have felt some weird feelings, and I soon figured out that I love you, I never thought you would too and when you said you did I was so happy, and was never surer I loved you back, we soon fell madly in love, I've been planning this for a little while, but didn't know when was the perfect time, once I saw you about to jump I knew I had to stop you, and you opened my eyes and I knew it was now or never." He stopped and went down on one knee, and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, from a gasp from Amy he continued. "Amelia Jessica Pond, I can't see my life without you so I ask if you would do me the honour of being my bride..." He opened the box and Amy was speechless as she rested her eyes on a magnificent ring, pure diamonds a big diamond in the middle smaller diamonds around it, it was so beautiful. "Please." He added, Amy laughed.

"Yes, of course, I could never say no, I love you so much." she said nodding, and almost crying, he stood up and they hugged, he pulled the ring out of the box and began to put it on her finger. "So how do I become a time lord." The doctor had tears in his eyes as he pushed the ring all the way, and Amy gasped, trying to breath, but couldn't. "Doctor what's happening?" she asked. "I hurt's so bad." She tried to suck in air, but it got caught in her throat.

"You're becoming one of me." He sighed a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry... Did you think Amy was going to jump, I was tossing up weather to or not, but I thought no, I can't kill her, and what a better way to become time lord, and for them to be engaged at the same time, but will Amy survive transforming into a time lord or will she die trying? All will be revealed and the engagement ring link is on my profile, I suggest you have a look it is beautiful :) sorry again, back to school tomorrow, so chapter will take longer to be finished sorry :( <strong>


	26. Shooting star

**Hi, me again, I'm so sorry for the wait guys school started, lots of homework and I've hardly any time to right, sorry again. I'm not as happy with the chapter as I have been with others, there is just something about it and I don't know how to fix it. I hope you like it better than I do, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24.<strong>Shooting star.<strong>

As the doctor stood unable to help Amy as she turned into one of him, he hated himself for letting it happen, powerless to stop it, she was crying and was clenching the right side of her body. "Doctor, stop it please, I, I, don't care about it, I won't jump I promise, please." She begged.

"Amy there is nothing I can do, it has already started, and there is no way to stop it now." He was almost in tears too, as bird began to sing and the roar of the water were drowned out by Amy's screams. She grabbed his shirt, and fell to the ground, looking to be unconscious. "Amy..." he bent down to her level. "Amy, come on get up, I think it's over now." He said as he put one hand on the right side of her chest to feel a heart beating strong. Her eyes opened to small slits and she looked at him.

"Doctor, is it finished, am I one of you yet?" she asked, short of breath. He nodded and she smiled weakly. "Finally we can be together forever and never have to worry about me dying." She smiled stronger, and he kissed her cheek, not wanting to drain her energy by kissing her lips. She got and wasn't to strong on her feet so the doctor put his hand around her waist for extra support. They walked up the little hill to Maya, the doctor left Amy leaning against the tree as he untied her lead and wrapped it around his hand, as they walked back to Amy Maya jumped all around her yelping like a mad man, they both laughed, and the doctor held Amy's waist again, just to make sure, as they were approaching half way to the TARDIS the doctor felt a hand slip into the one around her waist and gently pull the fingers off, as he realized Amy wanted to walk by herself he let go and grabbed her hand, just to hold, Amy smiled and looked down at her hand, and for the first time noticed the ring around her ring finger. "Doctor it is so beautiful, thank you." She smiled and so did the doctor.

"I thought you would." He replied.

"When did you get it? We have hardly been apart the whole time we've been together." She asked as they kept walking.

"When we went shopping with River, that's why she was there to keep you occupied while I got it, but she was so stupid because she came and helped me get it, lucky you were otherwise engaged." He looked down at Maya. "It would have been awkward if you had followed her and seen me buying your future wedding ring." He laughed and so did Amy.

"That would have been a bit embarrassing, I was wondering where she had gotten to, but now I know." Amy smiled and she saw the TARDIS come in view, Amy ran ahead leaving Maya and the doctor by themselves. The doctor ran after her and grabbed her hand; Amy smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked into the TARDIS and smiled at the familial hum.

"Hey, where's your suitcase and all your clothes?" he asked and Amy groaned ad hit her palm to her forehead.

"Oh no, I gave it to charity. I'm an idiot." She groaned louder and fell on the swivel chair with a thump. The doctor let go of the lead and Maya sat at the door like she had done before.

"No your not, and I'm sure the TARDIS will think of something." He smiled and walked over to her and bent down to her level and kissed her head. "Come on let's go to your room and see if the TARDIS has done something for you." He grabbed her hand and called for Maya, they took her to her room first then they ran though the many corridors to her room, Amy smiled as she looked in the cupboard to see pretty much all the same clothes replaced, she walked to her bathroom, and all her make-up was perfectly sorted out, "ay" He smiled and silently thanked the TARDIS.

"Doctor, you've seen my room SO many times, why can't I see yours?" she asked him, as she sat on the bed.

"'Coz" he tried to leave her room, but she jumped up and grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Please." She battered her eye lids and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." She smiled and he moved heavily to his room, they passed the three bathrooms, the theatre, the cinema, the kitchen, almost every room, till they came to a corridor with one room at the very end. He opened the old door handle and it creaked slightly; as they walked in Amy gasped it was dark, and cold, it felt lifeless, like colour didn't exist.

She looked around to see an almost empty room, only a double bed and a wardrobe "Doctor..." she began, but he put this finger to her lips to shush her. He then pointed up at the roof she looked up to see stars, twinkling and shinning bright, she spun around looking at planets and moons of all different colours, they all moved or vanished to be replaced with different ones, she smiled at how clear it was, as if she was looking outside, suddenly her eyes scanned over a very familiar planet, she grinned and knew right away it was Earth, it was much bigger than everything else, even the suns and black holes, she frowned and wondered why it was so much bigger, and also realized that it wasn't being replaced, it just stayed spinning on its axis, she lowered her eyes and saw it was directly above the doctor's bed. "Doctor, why isn't the Earth disappearing?" she asked, he sat on his bed and Amy followed. He said nothing, just softly pushed her to lie down, she did and looked up Earth was at a perfect spot, as if she would stare at it forever; she never realized how magical it was. "It's beautiful, but why Earth, why not Saturn or Gliese?" she asked.

"Amy, Earth is my favourite planet in the whole universe, and out of everyone I've ever met, the people from Earth are the nicest, and cutest." He smiled for the first time in a while and kissed Amy's cheek, she smiled too and they lay on his bed just staring at the tiny forever changing universe, suddenly a shooting star flew across the roof and, she smiled and rolled over, suddenly sleepy, she started to fall asleep, and the doctor kissed her head.

"I love you so much Amy." He whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear him. He got up, and closed the door, for the first time he realised how close he had come to losing her, and didn't know what he would have done if she had decided to jump, he walked to the control room, and lent over the consoles, sighing, closing his eyes and thinking about the future, and then it hit him, they had a whole wedding to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it :) please review, sorry again for the wait, and i'm also sorry it was a bit short, not the worst but still kinds short. <strong>


	27. Moving

**Sorry again, for the wait this chapter is quite short, and I'm sorry for that too. But I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25. <strong>Moving.<strong>

Amy woke up and looked at the roof, she smiled and remembered she had fallen asleep in the doctor's ROOM, she was so exited she realized she was in his room, she just lay there looking at the stars shinning bright and planets changing and being replaced, suddenly there was a knock at her door, after a moment it opened and in came the doctor, his hair was a mess and he looked like he had just gotten out of bed himself. She smiled, almost about to laugh but in the dim light she guessed he hadn't seen.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"We considering you took up all the bed space I had to sleep in your bed, how do you do it, it is so uncomfortable, I got the worst night sleep." Amy laughed.

"Sorry, she smiled.

"And your roof has nothing but a light, doesn't it get boring?"

"Nope, I guess I never realised what I was missing out on, tell you I can get used to this bed." She smiled and stretched out grinning.

"No way, tomorrow night it's back to your own bed." He said firmly but still joking.

"But doctor I love this room more than any other, come on we are engaged I think we can share a room together." The doctor thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but it's my room, nothing gets changed without my permission." He smiled and jumped on the bed next to Amy and kissed her.

"Fine, can I have my clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure the TARDIS will think of something." He smiled and they both walked out to get some breakfast. For the first time in a while Amy thought of Maya, her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Maya." She whispered to herself, but the doctor half heard.

"What?" he asked.

"Maya, we forgot about Maya." She ran off down the turning corridors, she reached Maya's room and she heard whimpering coming from inside, Amy's face screw up in pain at hearing the poor animal sob, like a baby crying for its mother. She turned the door handle and went in, she saw Maya she was laying down in her bed, her eyes sad and they lit up once she saw Amy. "Hey sweetie." She sat on the floor as Maya ran in between her legs, she jumped up on to her lap, and sat there her tail wagging as Amy pat her, she lightly rested her head on Maya's and she felt her neck get covered in slopping puppy kisses, she smiled and kissed her head, she didn't even know what the doctor was under the door frame watching her until she laid back and Maya ran across her chest to the doctor, her heart warmed and she pulled herself from the floor.

"What have you two been up too?" he asked, but before he knew it Amy began to kiss him, at first her was taken aback, but soon relaxed and kissed her back, after a few moment they broke the kiss. "What was that for?" he asked. She shrugged and walked off towards the kitchen Maya running along next to her. While she was buttering the toast she felt arms wrap around her waist looking over her shoulder she saw the doctor there, he gave her a sly look so she gave him one back, she kissed him, then turned back to her work, she felt the doctor spin her around so she was facing him, a bit confused, she hadn't realised he had closed the gap between them until he began kissing her again, getting the hint, she giggled and grabbed his hand and they ran to the doctor's room, slamming the door behind them, leaving Maya outside alone.

After a while they re emerged, all messed up but perfectly happy. Holding the doctors hand they went back to the kitchen, to see their toast half eaten and on the floor, a few things had smashed on the ground or knocked over, Amy saw Maya sitting on the floor covered butter and paw marks all in the butter tub, she sighed and brought her hand to her forehead. "Naughty girl." The doctor said pointing a finger at Maya. He goes and picks her up and takes her to her room as Amy begins to clean up, picking the bits of glass that had shattered when it fell from the table. After half an hour of cleaning the kitchen was spotless and Amy decided that she was going to move her things into the doctor's room, she walked in find all the things she was planning on moving were gone, confused she walked back out to be confronted with the doctor's face.

"Where's my stuff? I was about to pack it, but everything I was going to take is gone." Amy asked walking over to the doctor, he waved with his hand and see followed him to his room, they walked in, the dim light Amy was now getting use to, she was still mesmerised by the beauty of the roof but tried not to get to hypnotised by it, she looked back at the doctor as he walked her to the wardrobe, that looked significantly bigger than last time. He opened it and Amy saw along with his things all of hers, she smiled and walked into the bathroom, she was confronted with a very bright white light, and so she clearly saw all of her cosmetics neatly placed on the marble bench. She smiled and thanked the TARDIS not needing an explanation of how she had gotten it all in there.

"The TARDIS." He explained Amy nodded.

"I had guessed." She laughed and they walked back into the doctor's room and sat on his bad. "The only thing I would change about this room is that it needs a light of sorts." She hinted, he rolled his eyes and took her back out of the room, closed the door and a few seconds later opened it again, Amy smiled as she saw a chandelier hanging from the roof, barely wrecking the beautiful stars she smiled, it was so bright for the first time she could actually see everything and not have to stain her eyes to make out the most basic of objects she smiled and run and sat on his bed. "I've been thinking. We are kind of engaged now, so don't you think we should well, plan the wedding, there is a lot to do, if you like or we could stay engaged forever, that would work too." She smiled.

"Well I would like to call you my wife not fiancée." He smiled and joined her on the bed. "So let's start." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I was very clear when I said bathroom, meaning like Amy went from her room to the bathroom, it is an ensuite (bathroom that leads from someone's bedroom) just thought it would be good for you to know, it might have been a bit confusing. :D, I'm going to finish they story in a few chapters :( I have it all planned out, now there isn't going to be any monsters I'm sorry it's going to be more about their relationship from now on in, sorry to all those who were looking for adventure, but as it says this Fan Fic is Romance  Drama. **


	28. Not mum

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed it means a lot, and to Glass half full, I'm fine now thank you, chapter 26 is all about old friends and organizing their big day, I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26. <strong>Not mum.<strong>

Amy and the doctor hadn't worked out much by the time they were almost falling asleep, Amy gave up first and began to fall asleep. "Amy, what do you think about candles?" he asked and looked over his shoulder when there was no reply, he saw Amy fast asleep, he smiled and packed away all the paper and idea's and placed them in the cupboard. He picked up Amy and put her under the covers, then he got in himself and soon fell asleep, once they woke up, they were right where they left off, planning the wedding.

"Ok, so who is going to be your best man?" Amy asked as they sat eating some breakfast, the wedding was all they were thinking about, the doctor, didn't really have any idea, so many people ran though his head, but one person's face just kept popping up he smiled.

"You won't know him but Craig Owens, when you were stuck in the materialization loop, I met him and he helped me remember, I mentioned him a few times." He smiled but he also then thought about Captain Jack Harkness, but decided to stay with Craig seeing he helped save his Amy, and knew he could never be replaced, even though he had travelled with Jack, he felt like his best man had to be the one who helped save his future wife. Amy smiled as she watched his mind ticking, she knew he was thinking, so decided not to bother him, she just sat there staring at him, once she saw his smile widen she knew he had made the right decision, he nodded.

"Ok, Craig it is." He nodded again.

"Ok, who are going to be your bridesmaids?" he asked. Now Amy's my was running though hundreds of candidates, she knew who her head bridesmaid was.

"Well, River, of course." The doctor rolled his eyes playfully; Amy glared at him, and kept thinking. "Hmmm, I'm not sure, I don't really know many people, there is my best friend Mels, but she doesn't like weddings, so she won't come." She frowned as she thought, no one else came to mind.

"Don't you have any other friends?' he asked. "Amy..." he began, once she didn't reply, she seemed really distant, and then suddenly she talked.

"I only had one friend, everyone else thought I was crazy." The doctor felt really bad, but Amy didn't seem too bothered by it and they kept on going trying to think of bridesmaids, they soon thought that River would do, it was their Wedding and they could do it however they liked, after a few more hours they had make great progress. They had decided that they were going to have the wedding on the beach where they had their first date and the reception in the TARDIS, the colour theme was Light blue, white and darkish brown, they decided the reception was going to have rose scented candles in glass candle holders on every table, white roses everywhere, and the chairs would be covered in a white cloth with a brown thick ribbon tied around it. The tables would be made from marble and have a light blue ribbon spread across the middle, they were going to have Lifehouse as their band and glass chandeliers handing from the roof, the roof was going to be just the doctor's, They were going to have two cakes one will be chocolate coated in a thick white icing, and the other a fruit cake also covered in the same white icing. They smiled as idea's just kept popping into their heads, guessing it was the time lord coming out in both of them, and every idea seemed to fit, they knew that planning the reception was going to be easy, because whatever they wanted the TARDIS could do, so they weren't ready for all the other hard work they had to do, organising a date, guests, invitations, suits and bridesmaids dress' and of course Amy's dress, they had so much to organise, so they decided once the reception was all organised they would go out and buy suits and dress'. For the first time in ages they actually flew somewhere, they had been in Canada for ages, They landed at the Storm Cage, and River was already ready to go.

"Told you we'd meet soon." She said once they set off to go shopping.

"You did." Amy smiled.

"So how's the wedding going?" she asked.

"Great, I've got a question to ask you." Amy began.

"Yeah."

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to be my Bridesmaid?" Amy asked, River nodded, and they both screamed jumping for joy.

"Yes, yes, yes!" River kept saying, the doctor just shook his head and flicked a leaver and they took off for the shops. The landed a little bit later, And Amy and River were just about to run out when they doctor called them back.

"I'm going to be Craig, and I'll meet you here in an hour and a half ok." They both nodded and jumped out running out of sight wit in a few seconds. The doctor rolled his eyes and then he flew the TARDIS to go and get Craig.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your horses." He heard a voice come from inside the house. Craig opened the door. "DOCTOR!" he yelled. "What are you doing here, wait don't tell me we've got an upstairs with some deception filter?" he asked smiling, and the doctor shook his head.

"No, Craig I came to ask you something." He just pushed past him, without even being invited in.

"Just come in, then." Craig said.

"I already am." The doctor replied Craig rolled his eyes; the doctor came around into the kitchen.

"Who was it Craig." A lady asked, turning her head around from the TV. "DOCTOR, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just came to ask Craig something, how you been?" he asked, and came and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Alright." She said, yawning.

"You look tired, are you ok?" he asked, suddenly Craig slammed the door, and Sophie sighed and closed her eyes as if waiting for something to happen.

"Sorry Soph." Craig yelled, and suddenly there was a loud crying noise.

"How many times have I told you Craig, you can go and get him." Sophie was angry about was to tried to try.

"Ok." The doctor was so confused, after a little while Craig came into the room, holding a small shape to his chest.

"Doctor this is Alfie." Craig said tuning the little baby around to face him, the doctor snorted at the name.

"Alfie, he calls himself Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All." The doctor got off the couch and came up to the little baby, Craig looked at him his expressions a mixture of shock and confusion. "Don't you..." he said to the baby.

"Sure and I'm Thomas the tank engine." Craig said to the Doctor. "His name is Alfie." The doctor bent down to the babies face.

"Al, sorry Stormy, says his name is Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All, not Alfie."

"And how do you know what." Craig asked.

"I speak baby." He said straightening up.

"Of course you do." Craig said and went to sit down next to Sophie.

"What does he call me then?" Sophie asked, the doctor bent down to Stormy's face again.

"Mum." He replied and she smiled.

"What about me then?" Craig asked.

"Not mum." The doctor said taking a seat next to Stormy, Craig's mouth dropped, he shook it off. "So what did you want to ask me?" he asked, handing Stormy to Sophie.

"Remember when I came here, and I said Amy was stuck in the TARDIS?" He asked Craig nodded. "Well we are kind of getting married." He smiled, and Craig smiled too.

"Congratulations." Sophie smiled.

"Thanks, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man." He smiled and looked at Craig.

"Of course." He smiled, back and they had a many hug.

"When is it?" She asked.

"Umm, well we haven't really figured out all the little details yet." He smiled, and Sophie laughed.

"Why don't you come back with me and you could help us figure it all out, if you want to?" he asked. Craig and Sophie looked at each other, and smiled, both of them nodding.

"We'd love to, but what about Alfie?" she asked.

"Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All can come too, I'm sure the TARDIS will have some nappies and all that stuff." He smiled

"It's settled, we'll just pack our stuff and we can go." Craig got up and Sophie handed Stormy to the doctor, he smiled and watched as they packed, after a little while they were ready and they set off to the TARDIS.

"WOW, it's bigger on the inside." Craig said as he walked in, mouth open, Sophie followed holding Stormy with one hand and her suitcase in the other, the doctor smiled and came in last.

"Yep." He ran in after them and jumped up the stairs, keyed in the coordinates."Brace your selves, were about to fly, so hold on to something. Here put your stuff down." He said taking the stuff from Sophie and put it down, and they flew off

"Whoa" Craig yelled as they TARDIS flew off to go shopping. Once they landed before the doctor could even take a step to the door, it opened and in walked Amy, she had a white bag over her arm, holding many secrets inside, the doctor knew it was her wedding dress, but that was it, he didn't know what colour, how long it was, if it had patterns or if it was plain, so many questions that would all be answered on one special day.

"God Doctor we've been wait there for ages, what took you so long?" she asked, she stopped once she realized they had company, River soon followed in, but she was expecting to see them so it wasn't a shook. "Hi." Amy said awkwardly walking up the stairs to the doctor's side.

"Amy, this is Craig." He pointed to Craig,

"The famous Craig. Hi." Amy smiled and Craig and Sophie looked shocked.

"Hi... Doctor what just happened." He asked.

"You just went though the Time vortex." Amy laughed at the confused faces. "The time vortex is, well, a vortex with Time lords can travel though to get anywhere in time and space." She smiled.

"So pretty much we travelled though time?" Sophie asked. The doctor nodded. "Ok then."

"Yeah back to the introductions, Amy, this is Sophie."

"Hey." Amy smiled sweetly and Sophie smiled back.

"And this is Stormageddon, Dark _Lord_ of All." The doctor pointed to the little baby in Sophie's arms. Amy looked at the doctor as if she saying, _they called their kid Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All_. He shook his head.

"His name is Alfie but he calls himself Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All." Amy nodded.

"Cool name Stormy." She smiled, and by the looks of it Stormy smiled back.

"Craig, Sophie and Stormy this is River Song, Amy's bridesmaid, and an old friend of mine." He smiled flashing his hand over to River, who also had a white bag over her arm, but it was a bit smaller.

"Hi." Sophie said.

"I'm sure the TARDIS will arrange a room for you, but for now we'd better get to work organizing this wedding." The doctor smiled and lead them into the lounge room and they set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Now I know in most FanFic's that when Eleven and Amy get married that his best man is Jack, but I started watching doctor who near the end of the tenth doctor, so I didn't know anything about Jack so that's why I made his best man Craig, and he is so funny and I thought it would be different than other FanFic's is I did Craig, I hope you don't mind that :)<strong>


	29. 4 hearts beating as 1

**This is the last chapter, chapter the next chapter well isn't it is more of their future. This has to be my favourite chapter out of every chapter in this whole story, I'm not joking, it has a lot of emotion and I almost cried, and there is one bit that is wrote myself, and I hope you appreciate the work I did, it took me ages :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27. <strong>4 hearts beating as 1<strong>.

Amy sat back please, the doctor, River, Craig, Sophie and Stormy had figured out every last detail about the wedding, Stormy and Maya loved playing with each other and it took the baby out of their hair, they decided they were going to have the wedding on Christmas Eve, they had sent out the initiations that read:

_Dear _,_

_You have been invited to Amelia Pond and the Doctor's wedding, on Christmas eve, the 24__th__ December, The TARDIS will come and pick you up so be ready at 5.00 and we will come around 5.30, no gifts required, I hope you can make it._

They had to take River back to the stormcage. And by the time November came around Sophie and Amy had become the best of friends, and then a few weeks before the wedding Amy asked if she wanted to be her other bridesmaid. Of course she agreed and they went shopping to get the dress, once they finished and went back on the TARDIS they were greeted by a lovely lunch made by Craig and the doctor.

The weeks past and soon enough it was the day before the wedding, they picked up River and dropped the four at the beach, and Sophie and River were in awe, at its beauty the two suns beating down, Stormy and Amy just looked, it was such a lovely day, as perfect as it was when the doctor and Amy had been there all that time ago, Amy was surprised when she was everything was set up, she smiled and they soon found a lovely little house that Amy hadn't seen last time, she knocked, but no one answered, she shrugged and they went in, it was beautiful, perfect in fact, they hung their dress' up and realised everything was set up perfectly, and just sat and relaxed, taking in the sea air,

"PARTY!" River shouted after a moment, and Amy giggled Sophie ran over to the CD player and turned on some awesome tunes, first on was Titanium by David Guetta and Sia. They danced around like crazy idiots, the hen's party really starting to pump into action, they all took turns dancing with Alfie, who laughed when Amy threw him up in the air and caught him again. After the party burnt out they all sat down puffing. As the songs were changing from up beat new songs to older slower songs Amy heard a song she hadn't heard in ages, it was You and Me, Amy began to sing and they decided it was time to sing, after You and Me came a song which River sang Holding On and Letting Go by Ross Copperman, then Sophie got up next and sang Find A Way by Safetysuit, which Amy fell in love with once she heard it and demanded it to be at their wedding, surprisingly enough it was one of the CD's in the CD case, Amy smiled happy she now had another song to add to their long list. Amy looked over at the clock, it was 12.31 and they decided to get some well earned sleep, River and Sophie bunked together in a sun room, while Amy took the slightly bigger spare room, both room perfectly equip to them staying.

In the middle of the night Amy woke up at the sound of crying, she glanced over at the clock, 1.24am she sighed, instinctively Amy got up to check out if Alfie was ok. She walked into the kitchen to see Sophie cradling Stormy in her arms. She walked over and pulled out a chair, this house was her dream home it had everything she would ever want or need, there was even a nursery for Alfie.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked looking at Alfie the dim light.

"I think he just had a nightmare or something, he doesn't need feeding or changing." Sophie seemed really tired.

"here." She outstretched her hands to take Stormy from her.

"Are you sure? You have a big wedding tomorrow." Sophie asked. Amy nodded.

"I couldn't sleep anyway." She smiled, and so did Sophie, she handed over Alfie, he had really grown since she first met him three month ago, it would be weird on the TARDIS without all that commotion, it would feel, empty.

"Thanks." Sophie smiled and walked back to her temporary room, Amy just sat up staring into the face of this cute baby, for the first time in her life she actually wanted a baby, she was in a stable relationship with the man of her dreams, and she couldn't think of a life without a mini her, or a mini doctor, she hugged Alfie. She pulled him back and stared into his bright eyes, her hearts seemed to stop as she stared at their beauty, and she saw her refection and knew that after the wedding she would ask the doctor if he ever wanted kids, she smiled and looked over at the clock 1.47am, for the first time that morning she realised she was getting married in a few hours, she laughed as Stormy did a small burp. After a little while Amy looked over at the clock again 4.56am. She gasped, how could it be 4.56, and she saw Alfie wriggling in his sleep in her arms and she then figured out she must have fallen asleep. She smiled.

"I'm getting married today." She whispered half to herself half to Alfie. Stormy seemed to smile, Amy got up, her legs a bit wobbly from sitting down for so long, she took Alfie to the nursery, it was so beautiful with dark blue, almost black painted walls with stars and planets, she smiled at the beauty, she put down Alfie and silently walked out of the room.

Amy tossed and turned the rest of the night, wishing it was over and the wedding could begin, frustrated she turned over and looked at the clock 5.13, she lay in her bed looking up at the roof, it looked so plan, boring without the bright stars she was use to, she looked up for what seemed like hours but she rolled over and the clock just ticked over to 5.16, 3 minutes,_ would this night ever end? _She thought to herself.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in" Amy said confused, and the door opened to reveal Sophie and then River, Amy grinned.

"Now, what is happening today, hmm, Sophie do you have any idea?" River asked playfully.

"Hmmm, River nothing important I don't think." Sophie played alone.

"It's my wedding." Amy frowned, pretending to be hurt from them 'not remembering.'

"Really? Well in that case we'd better get you all pampered up then, ay?" River replied, and Amy nodded.

"I guess so, I couldn't sleep anyway." Amy admitted.

"We guessed as much, and we heard you rolling over and sighing so we thought we might as well get you all ready now, seeing as we couldn't sleep much either, we are so exited for you." Sophie smiled.

"Thanks guys." Amy grinned and they took her into the bathroom, seeing as Sophie hadn't seen Amy with her dress on, she decided to put it on and show her. After a little fiddling with the help of River she walked out into the hall way where Sophie was waiting, her mouth dropped open, in shock and awe.

"You look... Beautiful." She stuttered out the words, Amy smiled spinning around the beautiful white dress that she had fallen in love with, she changed out not wanting to rip or damage it. By that time the suns were begging to rise and they ate breakfast and began to sort out exactly what make-up she was going to wear, and how she was going to have her hair. Then they stared on the on what Sophie and River where going to do with themselves, after they decided that too, Amy looked at the clock 9.42. Realising there wasn't anything else to do, Amy decided to go and try and get some sleep, she woke up and it was 12.07pm her eyes widened she was getting married in less than 5 hours she jumped out of bed feeling a lot more refreshed and with the help of her bridesmaids got into her dress, while they worked fast on her hair, which was going to take a while, Amy Did her make-up and she looked so pretty, after 2 and a half hours Amy was ready, and she looked amazing, drop dead gorgeous, now it was time to work on her bridesmaids, she stared with Sophie because she would take the longest, she slipped into her dress easily and Amy started and her hair, while River helped Sophie with her make-up, her hair soon turned from dead straight to puffy blonde curls, all river had to do was slip into her dress and put on her make-up, her hair already done, she just left it curly. Amy did nothing but sit perfectly still for the rest of the day, ever two seconds checking the clock, once it was 5.20 Amy heard the familiar noise as the TARDIS landed on the beach, automatically Amy jumped up and was about to run out the front door but she felt a firm grip tighten around her wrist.

"NO! The groom isn't meant to see the bride before the wedding, remember?" River pulled her back to her seat.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Amy pouted but stayed still on her chair,

"Now stay still, Sophie and I are going to go and talk to the crowd." River got off the chair that was next to her and called Sophie, she came down the hall, her heels clicking on the floorboards as she went, in her arms she held Stormy, in his own little tux. Amy wondered if the doctor had found someone to be the flower girl.

"Yeah." Sophie smiled and so did River, Amy frowning.

"We'd better go outside." River told her and she agreed.

"I don't want to be all alone." Amy called after them.

"You're not." They smiled and opened the door to reveal Amy's Dad.

"Dad!" Amy smiled and got up slowly and hugged him.

"You look so beautiful." Amy smiled and hadn't even realised that Sophie and River had left.

"Thanks, I've missed you, and mum, is she here too." Her dad nodded his head, and they sat down just chit chatting for the next ten minutes.

Outside River introduced Sophie to lots of different types of aliens and the occasional human, she met Liz 10, but she most enjoyed talking to Madam Vastra and Jenny, Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Craig, Sophie got up leaving River to talk to other guests. "I missed you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Me, too how's Alf, Stormy?" he laughed rubbing his Childs head softly.

"He is great, did you find a flower girl?" she asked, and Craig nodded, and stepped aside revealing a young girl.

"This is Mandy, straight from Starship UK." Even though she had no idea what that was she nodded and shook her hand. "Well I'd better get back to the doctor, he is so nervous, he hasn't stopped talking about Amy since we left out here, by the way it is so beautiful here I can see why they would want a wedding right on this beach, yeah as I was saying he kept saying, _I hope she is ok and didn't fall into the ocean and drown_. It got rather annoying, but I can't blame him he really lovers her." Sophie smiled and walked with River and Craig to stand under the gazebo thing that sheltered the priest and the doctor. The doctor's hands were sweaty and shaking he took a deep breath in, staring over the ocean he had no idea when Amy walk begin her walk. Suddenly music began to play from a white piano to the side, and he guessed that the flower girl had already been. The doctor felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Here she comes, she looks beautiful." He straighten his bow tie and turned around, her beauty struck him like a cricket bat to the head, his mouth dropped open, his questions finally answered, she wore a white strapless dress with diamonds sewn into the fabric, it had a small train that lightly brushed the sand as she walked linking arms with her dad, her hair was up in a high bun that was curled, tied with a TARDIS blue ribbon, her face covered by a thin veil, over all she looked more beautiful than every star in the universe combined, she was perfection. Amy gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and he went to sit with her mum, she walked under the shelter holding the doctor's hands, she smiled.

"You look, amazing, words can't express how beautiful you look, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied and the doctor smiled.

After a while it was time for their vows, they had decided to write their own, the doctor started. "Amelia Jessica Pond, you are the love of my life and you mean more to me than anything, even the TARDIS." He laughed alone with Amy and the rest of the crowd. "Amy the first day I met you, you were 7 just a young lady that has now grown into a woman that deserves the world, All of them, and I plan to give you them to you along with both my hearts, I want to have you to hold in tough times and have you to laugh in good, Amy Pond the girl with the fairytale name, you are my love my life and my future, I love you." Amy had tears in her eyes but took a deep breath in and started with hers.

"Doctor, I still don't know your name, but it doesn't bother me, I don't need a name to love you, I just need your face next to mine as a sleep at night, your hand to hold if I get lonely, and I just need your voice when I'm scared, all I need is you and nothing else. My life felt empty, like I was a waste of space, then my raggedy, fish finger eating doctor came back, and I feel like I'm whole, I may not be human, but I have two hearts to give and my life to hold, now our four hearts beat as one. You are the best thing that has happened to me, and I'm so glad we found each other, I love you too." They both held back tears and just smiled as they expressed their feelings in Romanic words, Amy didn't even hear the priest say he could kiss her she just felt her veil being lifted and she leant in kissing the doctor in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared, Amy smiled and looked over at river and Sophie tears in their eyes and they ran down the sand to go back to the TARDIS, everyone else followed, and they walked in and the doctor and Amy lead the way to the room that was waiting, they opened the door, it was just as perfect as they could of hoped for, everything how they had wanted it, Amy smiled and meet the camera man, they went back out took some photo's, they came back and eat some fine food, their first dance as a married couple was so Romanic, they danced around the empty dance floor, snowflakes floating down, they rocked and just enjoyed the moment swinging to their song, You and Me. Amy was so glad things were different.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, that's the longest chapter I've written, I hope you enjoyed the final, chapter, chapter, I'll be back soon with the future thing and you never know I might write another FanFiction, I'll have to think about it though. :) Now the bit that took me ages was the vows, I made them like sixteen times, but none of them were right then I did that and I think they are good, tell me if I should change them, thank you to all my faithfully reviews and everyone else, thank you :)<strong>


	30. Reminiscing

**I forgot to say you can see Amy's dress and lots of other thing on my profile, I just had to say :) ok here we go their future, I hope you enjoy it, it is only short. Now I'm not sure if I should do another sum up / notes, review or pm me and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminiscing.<strong>

Amy sat down in the study and looked through her photo albums reminiscing about their past:

For their honeymoon the doctor had taken Amy to a planet that was like a winter wonderland, but it wasn't cold it was perfect always about 20 degrees it would snow but it would melt it was just the perfect and Romanic place for a honeymoon, Amy mentioned about kids and the doctor said he had always wanted them.

After weeks turned to months Amy and the doctor had been on many new adventures, confronting old enemies and finding new ones, saving distant planets and falling deeper in love as they did so, but after a year, they decided it was time for them to try and have children. After a few months Amy had a little baby bump. After a long talk they decided to settle down, build their dream house and raise their kids in a safe environment, not always moving around saving everyone. Amy thought back to the day before her wedding and the house she stayed in, and she knew right then that, that house was hers.

They had gone back in time a two years and build their dream house, with the help of the TARDIS it was done in a less than a year it had everything they ever wanted and needed, and exactly the same as when Amy had been there. They went thought time to two days before her wedding and set up the beach for them, all the seats and everything, like it had been when they were there getting married, they then went to the day after their wedding and packed up, and moved into their house.

After 9 months Amy gave birth to a little girl. "What should we name her?" Amy had asked.

"Whatever you like." The doctor had said back, after a while Amy knew and nothing would change her mind.

"Miranda, Lily, Pond." The doctor asked if she really wanted their Childs middle name to be Lily, but she insisted and they did, when Miranda was one they decided it was time for another addition to their family, and after 10 months a young boy was born Alexander, Chase, Pond. They had many adventures going around the universe.

21 years later Miranda was 23 and Alex 22.

Miranda had always wanted to be a doctor and when she turned 21 her dream came true she was a time lord doctor, going around to different planets and healing people and a part time social worker, helping mentally ill children, While Alex had always fascinated by the universe and solving crimes and both his dreams came true, he was a time lord police man, solving crimes and locking people up in the stormcage, with meant he spent a lot of time with River, always having little chats a lunch break, and he was a part time cosmologist, studding even more about the universe, he knew almost the whole lot but he wanted to know everything. Amy and the doctor were so proud of their children.

Amy looked out the window the sea rolling up the beach and then rolling back again, she heard the noise of Miranda's TARDIS, soon followed by Alex's, she remembered when the doctor had helped build their own time machines. Amy ran out the back door to see all three TARDIS' in a row, and smiled as the doors opened and her children came out.

"Mum, how have you been?" Miranda asked running out of the TARDIS and hugging her.

"Great thanks, how are you?" she asked, as Alex came out of the TARDIS, and hugged her too.

"How about dad?" Alex asked.

"Fine too, how about you?" Amy asked.

"Great, River's sentence is almost up, so she should be out of the stormcage soon." He smiled and Amy lead them back into the house.

"So, Miranda how's work?" The doctor asked as he came into the room.

"Great, really great, I saved a Sontaran the other day." She smiled.

"Cool sis, what happened, was their blood?" Alex asked.

"You can be so immature you know, but yeah there was blood, he had a heart attack on the battle field and they called me to go and save him." Alex smiled.

"How's Josh?" Amy asked.

"He is great, he could make it, he had to work." Miranda frowned.

"Let me see the ring again." The doctor pulled Miranda's left hand up to him and looked at the engagement ring that shone like millions of time stars. "He is a good man, you did a great job." He added, and she blushed.

"I know." She smiled.

"Now, Alex are you still going out with Allison?" Amy asked, and he nodded.

They sat for hours just chatting about their lives, and Amy thought about how happy she was and wouldn't change a thing.

_**The end!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW How cute is that, now Miranda is one of my favourite girl names EVER, and I love Alexander too, now if you want to know what they look like well imagine Miranda looks like Kathryn McCormick with blue eyes (she is from so you think you can dance) Alexander looks like Bradley James. (From Merlin) Allison looks like Allison Miller. (17 again  Terra Nova) and Josh looks like Landon Liboiron. (Degrassi high / Terra Nova) SOOOOO that's the end I want to thank everyone who has supported me and helped me with ideas and a special, special thanks to Siodhna for always reviewing and always listen to me, you are such an amazing person, thank you, and please review, over and out whovians :)**


End file.
